The Next Generation of Charmed Ones (Season 1)
by DeanandSammy05
Summary: The Angel of Destiny said one day if one day if evil gained the upper hand Piper or Phoebe's kids could become Charmed. And it would be under natural circumstances. What if that happened and Piper's kids became charmed. Would they embrace there destiny? Or would they ignore what they have become? What if two people begin to form a forbidden romance, behind somebody's back?
1. Mothers Reminiscing

**This isn't a real chapter. It just let's you know a little bit about the Charmed Ones children. Like there personalities, and how they got there powers, and things like that.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Mothers Reminiscing<span>

Piper Halliwell was by the register at her restraunt Halliwell's. She was watching all the happy customers. But then she saw two little boys, no older than four or five. They were helping a baby girl sitting in a highchair by them. One of the boys were helping her eat some potatoes. And the other little boy would pick up her sippie cup when she dropped it. It reminder Piper of how her sons were with her daughter, when they were little. Now all three of them are in there 20's and have lives of there own.

In 2002 Piper found out she was pregnant with her first child, Wyatt Matthew. She found out through an angel of destiny. Through out her pregnancy with Wyatt he would use a lot of his powers from the womb. He made her pretty much invincible. Between his force field protecting her and him healing her. Wyatt used projection, summoning, power switching are some of the powers he used. Wyatt was born on February-2-2003. He was named after his father Leo Wyatt and his aunt Paige Matthews. When Wyatt was little he already had the powers of telekinesis, telekinetic orbing, remote orbing, Photokinesis, Sensing. Wyatt's first spell (which backfired) was when he was about five years old. When Piper first opened her Halliwell's, she wasn't around a lot because she was busy trying to find a place for her restraunt. So Wyatt cast the "Charm of Multiplicity", whith the help of his power Literary Manipulation he was able to find the spell in the Book of Shadows. Creating more Piper's than anybody could count. When Wyatt was seventeen he was fighting with Chris about demons. Chris went to orb away when Wyatt put his hand in the air not thinking anything of it. (Power Negation) When he was nineteen a demon kidnapped Melinda, to get to Wyatt and Chris. They eventually found her in the underworld. But one of them stabbed her.. Chris went over to her to heal her. Wyatt put his hands up again, not thinking anything about it. All the demons were vanquished in a blink of an eye. (Energy Waves) Through his power of projection he also has the powers of: Energy Waves, Power Neglation, Shrinking, Voice Manipulation, Power Swapping, Augmentation, Summoning,Pyrokinesis, and Teleportation Manipulation. Which he has had since he was a child. In high school he was the student body president. Along with being on the basketball team with his best friend Angel Shield. (Angel was the captain of the basketball team, football team,and hockey team, along with being on the wrestling team)He became a whitelighter like his dad was and aunt still is, when he was 18 years old. He went to mortal and magic school growing up. Wyatt is like his father in personality and appearance. He is kind, considerate, and caring. He also tries to see the good in others. Unlike his mother and brother he is an optimist instead of a pessimist. Wyatt is protective of his entire family. Especially his younger brother Chris and younger sister Melinda. Three years ago Wyatt and Chris got the idea of re-opening there mothers old club P3. But they didn't get full rights back till last year. They changed the name back to P3, because the name has meaning to them and there family. Wyatt is now 24 years old, he will be 25 in about four has a sweet spot for his sister Melinda. He would do just about anything for her. Wyatt and Melinda hardly ever fight. When it come to his brother Chris they have a great relationship too. Except for when it comes to demons, magic, and sometimes there sister they don't always see eye to eye. Like his aunt Phoebe Wyatt is bad at holding back the truth. It's gotten him in a lot of trouble growing up

In 2004 Piper found out she was pregnant with her second son, Christopher Perry. Unlike his older brother he did not use his powers from the womb. Chris was born on October-16-2004. He was named after his dad's father Christopher Wyatt. And his middle name Perry started with a 'P'. Chris came into his powers when he was one and a half. He used telekinetic orbing to help Wyatt cheat in a game of Candy land against there grandpa. Also while they were at there grandpa's Wyatt was kidnapped by a demon. And Chris orbed him back into the playpen he was in (Remote Orbing). He soon got the power of telekinetic orbing, like his aunt and brother. A few months after the Ultimate Battle Chris swallowed one of Wyatt's marbles he left laying around. While Piper was freaking out Wyatt stopped him from choking to death by orbing the marble out of his throat. Chris got the power of telekinesis when he was five. He fighting with Wyatt and accidentally flung a toy at him. The power of Psychokinesis soon followed after when he was sixteen he was in the kitchen talking to Wyatt about some demon, when Melinda started calling for him. Accidentally he projected himself upstairs to her. (Astral Projection) Freaking Melinda out a little bit. Chris and his brother and sister only share a few of the same power together (Strangulation/Crushing and Augmentation) other than there abilities. When Chris was eighteen he got the power of Teleportation Manipulation. By accident he stopped his brother from orbing out of the kitchen when he was supposed to help him with the dishes. He became a whitelighter like his brother not that long after he turned 20 years old. He went to mortal and magic school with his brother growing up. Chris resembles his aunt Prue in personality and appearance right down to the emerald green eyes. Both take magic seriously and don't goof around when it comes to dealing with demons or magic in general. They are both protective of there family especially there siblings. Prue and Chris are both independent, stubborn, smart and clever. Chris is headstrong, a quick learner and likes to take charge. He is the most realistic out of his siblings. Like his mother he tends to be pessimistic. Like Wyatt Chris is protective of his sister Melinda. When his parents told him and his bother he was going to be a big brother, like Wyatt was to him he got excited. Then the following year he met her, she was small and fragile. At first he was afraid to hold her because he thought he would brake her. As the years went by all three of them got closer. Chris just turned 23 a few weeks ago. Like his brother Chris would do just about anything for her. He's never really fought with her that much. Wyatt on the other hand is another story. Chris and his brother have a great relationship. Except they don't always see eye to eye on magic in general and sometimes there sister. When any of them fight its because they are so much alike and don't like admit when they are wrong. Wyatt and Chris are professional when it comes to P3. But that can sometimes result in an argument. Chris probably knows the most about magic and demonsthan anybody else in his family. Because he spends a lot of time at magic School. When he isn't vanquishing demons of help running P3.

In 2006 Piper found out she was pregnant with her daughter, Prudence Melinda. It was about two months after the Ultimate Battle when she found out. She was over joyed when she found out she was finally going to have a daughter. Like her pregnancy with Chris, her pregnancy with Melinda was normal. Melinda was born on February-14-2007, also known as Valentines Day. She was named after Piper's deceased sister Prudence Halliwell, and Melinda Warren who started the Halliwell witch line and prophesied the Charmed Ones. For almost a year after her birth things were pretty normal. When Melinda was about one she accidentally orbed some bottles of potions above a a pot of soup her mother was making. A few seconds later the kitchen was covered in green vines. When Piper tried to freeze them it wouldn't work. The vines attacked both Piper and baby Melinda. She enjoyed the whole thing unlike Piper. After unsuccessfully trying to cut the vines she had to call her sons Wyatt and Chris to help her. Nobody knew that it was Melinda that caused it. She also orbed some chairs at her mothers new restraunt on top of each other. Nobody figured out it was Melinda till she was caught orbing her teddy bear to herself. Leo had Paige orb him up to the heavens to talk to the Elders. They said that they made Melinda a whitelighter-witch like her brothers. So they could make Chris and Melinda twice blessed like Wyatt. But before they could they realized it was wrong and the Angel of Destiny made all three of the whitelighter-witches. Melinda kept her powers because once you get a power its apart of who you are, like an arm or a leg. Every summer from when she was eight to eighteen she went to a summer camp for the performing arts and music. She would go with her friend Nic. Melinda is probably the closest to Tamora out of all her six cousins. When Melinda came back from camp when was sixteen she moved in to Nic and Emily's apartment. Nic moved in few months before her. Melinda got the power of Dream Leaping, Empathy, and Telepathy while she was at camp. When she was eight on her first night she was a little scared of being away from home. She accidentally projected herself into Chris's dream. Nobody suspected anything till the next night when she was in Wyatt's dream as well. When Melinda came home her mother had Sandra the Elder come down so they could talk. When she was twelve they were hiking and a boy fell, and Melinda felt his pain. She didn't know it was empathy till she got home a few days later. Then when she was fifteen she heard what Nic was thinking about a girl while they were eating. Nic made realize it was Telepathy, because he has Telepathy. In high school Melinda was the busiest Halliwell. She was the captain of the cheerleading team. She was also on the volleyball and soccer team, she was apart of the drama department, and did the advice column in the school newspaper. Melinda is 20 years old, she will be 21 in about four months. When Piper sees Melinda she sees a combination of all her sisters and herself. Like Prue she is smart, stubborn and very independent. Like Phoebe Melinda is impatient, compassionate, creative and has a good memory. Unlike her brother Melinda is very good at keeping a secret. Like Paige she a good artist and loves to sing. Also both take pride in being a witch and like learing more about the craft. Melinda is also a lot like her mother, not only in personality but also in looks. She is confident, caring, and sarcastic. She inherited her mothers ability of cooking as well as potion making. Whenever her brothers fight she has to play ref (like Piper did with Prue and Phoebe) because neither of them can stay mad at her. Melinda doesn't really fight with her brothers that often. She is her brothers weakness and she knows it. Because to them she is there baby sister that needs to be protected. Which can drive her crazy sometimes. Not even really on purpose they can get overprotective which Melinda doesn't like. Growing up she's sometimes had to hide her boyfriend's because of her brothes.

Piper watched the three children leave with who she assumed were there parents. She then went into the kitchen to finish up for the day. And probably bring home some food for her husband and sons.

* * *

><p>Phoebe Halliwell was sitting at her desk in her office at the Bay Mirror. After Elise retired about ten years ago Phoebe took over the Bay Mirror. Along with with writing award winning books on love, doing her column 'Ask Phoebe', and raising a family. Phoebe was starting to get stuck on one of the letters. So she looked at a picture that was next to her computer screen. It was a picture of her three daughters in the backyard of there house. Whenever Phoebe needs inspiration for one of her books or her column she thinks of the three of them. To Phoebe all three of them are blessings.<p>

Phoebe got pregnant with her oldest daughter, PJ during her honeymoon. She had been dreaming about becoming a mother for years. Phoebe couldn't have been happier. P.J. was born on November-30-2007. She was named after Phoebe's deceased sister Prudence Halliwell. Her middle name Johnna sounds like Phoebe's grandmothers maden name- Johnson. PJ came into her powers when she was three months old. Whenever her mother would go to leave the house for work PJ would beam her back. When her power grew stronger she would beam herself on top of a cabinet at magic school of out of her crib. Not long after P.J. turned five she was able to move things thing with her mind, but it would turn into a pink beam first. (Telekinetic Beaming) She went to mortal and magic school with her cousins Melinda, Tamora and Kat. In high school P.J. was the captain for the volleyball team and was in charge of the school newspaper. P.J. is 19 years old, she will be 20 like three of her cousins in about a month. P.J. is like her mother in personality and appearance. Both Phoebe and P.j. are not good with secrets, and they are compassionate and caring. Also they are good at meddling in there families love lives. P.J. especially loves to be noisy when it comes to her sisters and cousins love lives. Her cupid side is stronger than her sisters. P.J. became a cupid when she was 18, it was a birthday present from her dad. When it comes to her sisters she tends to fight with Parker a lot. (like Prue and Phoebe did) PJ and Parker both think of Peyton as a baby, because she is so much younger than them. Out of her cousins she is probably closest to Kat.

In 2008 Phoebe found out she was pregnant with her second daughter, Parker Valerie. She found out through her ex- Cole Turner. When Parker was born magic had shifted to the mortals. So they had powers and magical beings didn't. For a whhile Phoebe wasn't sure if Parker was going to have any powers. Parker was born on July-14-2009. Phoebe wanted her daughter to have a name that started with a 'P' like P.J.'s does. And her middle name sounds like Valentine. When Parker was three she beamed herself for the first time. She wanted to see her cousin Henry and accidentally beamed to his house. Phoebe was surprised when she got the call from Paige saying how Parker got there. Then when she was six Phoebe took all three of her daughters to the Playground after she got out of work. While Parker was swinging on the swing set a little girl fell on the cement, and she could feel her pain. P.J. noticed her sister crying and went over to get her mother. Right away Phoebe knew Parker had empathy. In high school Parker didn't do any extra curricular actives because she was too busy skipping classses and hanging out with her friends. Parker is turned 18 about three month ago. Parker is a little bit like how mom and Paige were when they were teenagers. Rebellious and Irresponsible. It does aggravate Phoebe and Coop when she repeatedly disobeys them. But isn't as bad as Phoebe or Paige though. Parker and her older sister P.J. do fight a lot. But they always have each others back. Sometimes she teases her younger sister Peyton, but not that often. Whenever she sees people picking on her that's when she goes into what Peyton calls 'protective big sister mode'. Out of all her cousins Parker is closest to Henry.

In early 2013 Phoebe found out she was pregnant for the third time with her daughter, Peyton Billie. Peyton was born on April-18-2013. She still wanted all her daughters names to start with 'P'.(Peyton) And she gave Peyton her good friend Billie Jenkins first name as her middle name. Peyton came into her powers when she was a year old. It was the first time she beamed herself anywhere. She woke up in the middle of the night and instead of calling for her parents she beamed onto there bed. Which woke them both up. Then when Peyton was four she saw her cousin Tamora blow up a demon and Kat freeze it before it happened. Right noe Peyton is a freshman in high school, and is in gymnastics and has horseback riding lesson after school and weekends. Peyton is considered the baby of the Halliwell family because of how much younger she is than her sisters or cousins. Peyton is 14, she will be 15 in about six months. Peyton reminds her mother of how Piper was when she was a teenager. She is quiet, shy and keeps to herself. P.J. tends to baby her, sometimes she hates it and sometimes she doesn't mind. Parker and her fight sometimes but not a lot. When it comes down to it both of her sisters will be there when she needs them.

Phoebe smiled at the picture of her girls, before she looked back at the screen and started typing again.

* * *

><p>Paige Matthews was watching her new charge. He was sitting at a table with a women across from him. There waiter brought them there food a few minutes ago, and now they were talking. Paige has a pair of sunglasses over her eyes and a newspaper in front of her face. When she turned her head she saw a mother with a little girl about three and a little boy about two. They were playing with some toys while there mother looked at a menu. Seeing the two little kids reminded Paige of how her three kids when they were when they were there age...pure and innocent.<p>

In 2006 a few months after Piper found out she was pregnant with her daughter, surprisingly she found out she was pregnant too. Her husband Henry and her were very surpriseed but very happy. A few months after Piper had her daughter Melinda, Paige gave birth to identical twin girls, Tamora and Kat on May-12-2007. Even though they are complete opposites in personality they have always been each others best friend.

Tamora is older than Kat by 15 minutes. Her first name Tamora Paige and Henry chose because it was unique. Paige gave her daughter the middle name of one of er older sisters Piper also came into her powers first. Paige got a call from Henry saying there was a fire in the twins nursery. Little did they Tamora came into her powers.(Molecular Acceleration) It wasn't till she created a fire around herself at magic school for anybody to put it all together. Piper told Paige she thought the twins split her powers. Paige and Henry fought for a little while. Because Henry wanted to bind her powers and Paige didn't because there apart of who she is. In the end Henry won and they were bound. Paige unbound them when she was 10 years old. When Tamora was thirteen she got a new power. Her mother asked her and her sister to get there brother and ask him if he wanted to go out for lunch. When the two opened the door a demon was behind him. Tamora put her hands up but instead of him melting he exploded.(Molecular Combustion) It definately surprised her...and her mother who ran into the room as everything happened. Paige's mouth dropped when all three of her kids looked at her. When tamora was nineteen she became a whitelighter like her mother and older high school Tamora was a cheerleader with her cousin Melinda, she was the fashion editor for the school newspaper, and took karate lessons with her brother and sister. Tamora is 20 years old like her sister and cousin Melinda, she turned 20 about five months ago. Tamora is kinda like how her mother was when she was a teenager. She can be stubborn, independent and strong-willed. They both are also caring and like to goof around. Tamora is more like her mother than her twin sister and younger brother are. They both can get on her nerves sometimes, but in the end they are always there for each other. Out of all her cousins she is probably closest to Piper's daughter Melinda. Both girls have similarities in personalities.

Kat is younger than her twin sister by 15 minutes. And Tamora makes sure she knows that. Her first name Katrina Paige and Henry chose because it sounded unique. Paige gave her daughter the middle name of one of her two older sisters Phoebe Halliewell. Even though Kat acts older most of the time. Kat came into her powers when Tamora created a fire around herself. She accidentally slowed down a a book in mid air, and later slowed down a glass of water that slipped off a table. (molecular Deceleration) When Paige bound Tamora's powers she also bound Kat's as well. But they were unbound when she was 10 years old. When Kat was thirteen she got a new power. Her mother asked her and her sister Tamora to get there brother and ask him if he wanted to go out for lunch. When the two opened the door a demon was behind him. Tamora put her hands up but instead of him melting he exploded.(Molecular Combustion) The same time Tamora put her hands up Kat put her hands up too. Instead of slowing down what was left of the exploded demon froze. Both girls were surprised, there brother saw his sisters and and turned around and saw the demon behind him. There mother who ran into the room with a phone to her ear as everything happened. Paige's mouth dropped when all three of her kids looked at her. A few months after her twin sister became a whitelighter so did Kat. In high school Kat was on the soccer team and took karate lessons with her brother and sister. Kat is 20 years old like her sister and cousin Melinda, she turned 20 about five months ago. Personality wise Kat is more like her aunt Piper. She isn't really a fighter, and isn't that crazy about magic or being a witch. She only uses her powers when she has to. Kat is responsible, quiet and compared to Tamora shy. Like Piper she likes the idea of a normal life away from magic. When she was 17 she died her hair light brown. So people would stop thinking she was her sister, and so she didn't look exactly like Tamora. She is very close with both of her siblings. Even though they drive her crazy sometimes. There younger brother Henry isn't much younger than them so the three of them were pretty inseparable. Over the years they have stayed close. Out of all her cousins she is closest to P.J.

In 2008 Paige met her son Henry. henry was born on September-18-2008. He was named after her husband Henry Mitchell. His middle name is his mother's adoptive fathers name Mark Matthews. The Charmed one were fighting a darklighter named Renek and a horned demon in an alley. His birth mother was shot by some darklighter arrows and Paige tended to her. It was too late to save her, but not her baby. Paige orbed Henry out of his mothers womb to save his life. She wrapped him in the jacket she was wearing and went back over to her sisters. That night she took the baby home with her so she could take care of him. She jokingly called the baby Henry Junior. At first Henry wasn't sure about keeping the baby because he was mortal and would constantly be in danger. After Henry talked to Victor Bennett he realized his wife is who she is and decided to be there for her as much as possible. And decided to embrace the orphan baby and call him Henry Junior. When Paige and Henry met with Mr. Cowan they found out Henry's biological father was Christopher Mercer. The son of a major San Francisco criminal lord. Christopher was unaware of his son's existence till he found out after he was arrested. He showed no intrest in the child. Even though he is supposed to go to prison for life. After he was finally adoted that night paige and Henry put him to bed. But once they left Henry used the power of Cryokinesis and froze his crib and toys. Six moths later they found out magic in the world had shifted. Giving mortal powers and magical beings none. Paige bound his powers with little hesitation because they were not natural. Eventually the Charmed Ones got magic restored to who it was supposed to. Henry spends a lot of time at Magic School because in case of an emergency he wants to be helpful. In high school Henry was on the basketball team. When he was eleven his parents wanted him to take karate. But he didn't want to so the only way they could get him to is if his sisters would to. As he got older he became a little jealous of his older sisters. Only because they are magical and he is mortal like there dad. Tamora and Kat sometimes have to remind him power isn't important, love is. Which all three of them have for each other. Henry is turned 19 years old last month. In Paige's eyes she sees a little bit of both of her sisters in Henry. Like Piper he is caring, confident, and over the years he's picked up on her sarcasm. Like Phoebe he is compassionate and impatient. Henry is close to both of his older sisters. But sometimes gets caught in the middle when they fight. Out of all his cousins Henry is probably closest to Parker.

Paige looked away from the family when she saw her charge and the women leaving. She put the newspaper down and quietly followed them.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone that has read, followed, favorited or commented on my story. I promise I will update as soon as I can. I'm in the middle of the next chapter.<strong>

**Please Please Please comment. I like getting them for feedback and to know how I am doing.**


	2. All Hallows Eve-Part one

**This is the first actual chapter. There wont be a lot of Phoebe and Paige's kids in this one but they will be in the next one. This one will be split up in two chapter.**

**Disclaimer****- I own nothing from the actual show**

**Premonitions will be in _italics_ and underlined**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: All Hallows Eve<span>

October-30-2027 11:57 p.m

Chris Halliwell was flipping through The Book of Shadows in the attic of the Manor. He had just gotten back from the Underworld vanquishing some demons. He has a pen in his mouth and a pad of paper in his left hand. He was using his right hand to magically turn the pages with only two of his fingers. As the page turned he looked up from the book when he heard footsteps coming towards the attic.

"what are you doing?"

"I thought you were asleep" Chris said looking at his brother. When Chris left about a half an hour ago both of his parents and Wyatt were asleep in there bedrooms.

"I woke up to go to the bathroom" Wyatt replied "and when I walked past your room it was empty. So I figured you were up here" Chris nodded

"I guess you were right"

"what are you looking for?" Wyatt asked

"demons" Chris said in a 'duh' tone

"why don't you get some sleep it's almost midnight"

"It's nice that you care Wy, but-" Chris was interrupted by his older brother

"I don't" said Wyatt "but in the morning you have to help me finish setting up for the Halloween party at P3. And I want you awake when you do" Chris rolled his eyes at Wyatt.

"nice Wy" Wyatt grinned "fine" Chris said in defeat as he closed The Book of Shadows. Both boys left the attic to go to there bedrooms to get some sleep. But what they didn't see was at the stroke of midnight the triquetra on The Book of Shadows glowed. And the Chandler downstairs started to shake and a blue light came from it. (like it did in Charmed Again)

* * *

><p><span>October-31-2027 (Halloween)<span>

Melinda woke underneath the warm covers of her bed. She could tell it was morning because the sun was shining through her window. She rolled over to the left to look at her clock that was in her nightstand next to the bed. It said it was 10:55 in the morning. Melinda pulled the covers off of her body and got off the bed. She stopped at the the mirrors that covered the doors of her closet, taking in her appearance. Her hair was a mess and she had slight bags under her eyes. Melinda opened the door on the right and grabbed her pink bathrobe and slippers. She closed the door, put the bathrobe on, left the room and went into the living room. Melinda saw Nic looking through the refrigerator.

"hey" Nic looked up and saw Melinda looking at him

"your finally awake"

"yep" Melinda sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. "where's Em?"

Melinda has known Nic since they were babies. Only because her older brother Wyatt and his older brother Angel are best friends. When Ava would drop off Angel to play with Wyatt, she would bring Marina and Nic with her. But she always ended up talking to Piper for a little while. So Marina would hang out with Chris and Nic would hang out with her. And over the years they kept getting closer.

In mid 2013 she met Emily. In late 2012 Billie found out her late sister Christie had a daughter before she died. So Billie made it her mission to find her. Billie brought her over to the manor because she had to talk to Piper. At the time Emily didn't really like Billie, because before Billie found her she was told it was Billie's fault she didn't have a mother. When she was walking around the manor she ran into Melinda. Melinda brought her upstairs to show Emily her bedroom and toys. While they were up there Melinda convinced Emily to give Billie a chance. And she did. Now Emily thinks of Billie as a mother.

"went to talk to her aunt then pick up her costume for your brothers party tonight at P3" Melinda started to flip through the guide.

"she's going tto that?" Nic shrugged his shoulders

"I guess" Nic closed the fridge door "hey, what time is it?"

"uh..." Melinda checked her phone "11:05"

"crap"

"what?" Melinda turned around and looked at him.

"I told my dad I would be at the body shop by 10:30" Nic left thekitchen and went into nhis bedroom. Melinda conrinued to flip through the guide till she found a show she liked. After watching the show for a few minutes Nic came out of his room dressed in a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt.

"see ya later" Melinda waved from the couch as Nic left. Leaving Melinda by herself in a now empty apartment. Melinda watched a few ore episodes of the show. She only stopped when she heard the phone ring. She got up off the couch and went over to the phone that was by the door.

"hello?...what!...I-I-I'm on my way" Melinda hung up her phone and quickly went back into her bedroom. She picked out a pair of jeans from her dresser, a purple tank top and black leather jacket from her closet. Then she turned into orbs, her pajamas, bathrobe and slippers fell to the ground. when she materialized she was wearing the clothes she picked out seconds before. It was a trick she figured out while she was at boarding school. Sometimes she would oversleep and didn't want to be late for class. Melinda blinked her eyes and a pair of socks and a pair of black boots orbed onto her feet. She quickly went over to her dresser and ran a brush through her dark drown waves. She ran out of her bedroom, grabbed her keys and quickly left the apartment

* * *

><p>Chris was sitting on the stage at P3 blowing up orange, black, dark green, and dark purple balloons for the Halloween party tonight. The ground was already covered with over 400 balloons. Which is why Chris was sitting on the stage. There wasn't one spot on the ground that that didn't have a balloon. There was even a few on some of the steps by the entrance. Chris already tied a whited net to the ceiling. When he was done with the last few balloons he was gonna orb them all up between the ceiling and the net. So at the end of the night they could get rid of the net and release the balloons at midnight. Chris told Wyatt he would work on the decorations if he got some more beer. He kept looking back and fourth from his laptop, because he was e-mailing Marina about bring some batteries for the mic on stage whe her and Trevor come. When he heard a door close he accidentally let go of the ballon he was tryiing to blow up and it went flying across the room, landing somewhere within the other balloons.<p>

"nice job little brother" chris rolled his eyes at his older brother

"well it's about time" Chris said "while you were gone I had to blow up over 400 balloons by myself" Wyatt shrugged his shoulders

"I've gotta put this stuff away..." Wyatt shows Chris the cases of beer he was holding "...and there's balloons everywhere" Wyatt looked down at the step in front of him that had a few ballons on it

"balloons" all the balloons turned into orbs and moved from the ground to in between the ceiling and the net. Once the balloons were removed from the ground Wyatt got off the stairs and went behind the bar. Chris grabbed the few remaining balloons and hopped off the stage "what took you so damn long?" Chris sat down at the bar across from Wyatt who was unpackig the alcohol.

"there was a long line at the store"

"then you can finish blowing these" Chris handed Wyatt what's left of the balloons.

"fine" Wyatt picked up a orange balloon and started to blow it up. Chris orbed his laptop from the stage to in front of him. Getting a glare from Wyatt about 'personal gain'. He checked his e-mails and saw Marin e-mailed him back. She said she'll bring the batteries but her and Trevor might be late

"damn it" Wyatt looked up at Chris as he was tying the balloon.

"what?"

"I asked Marina to bring some batteries for the mic..." he pointed towards the microphone on the stage "but she said she's gonna be later" Electricity shot from Chris's hand, it hit the balloon Wyatt was holding and exploded it.

"how'd you?" Wyatt asked and Chris shrugged his shoulders

"I have no idea"

* * *

><p>Melinda was running through Bay General Hospital. She was trying to find the receptionist. Because they called about 10 minutes ago telling her Emily was there. And that she was in a car crash.<p>

"hi, i'm looking for my roommate Emily Jenkins" she told the receptionist quickly. The lady put the phone down for a second

"one moment ma'm" she told Melinda and went back to talking on the phone

"Firs of all..." Melinda looked at her name tag "...Jessie, don't call me ma'm. Second of all I don't give a rats ass If your on the damn phone. All I need to know is where the hell my roomate is, damn it" Melinda yelled at her. Jessie looked down at her papers

"Emily Jenkins is in room 707" she took off before Jessie could say anything else to her. When Melinda opened the door Emily was laying on a bed reading a magazine, while watching tv"

"what the hell happened?" Emily looked up from her magazine That's when Melinda noticed that Emily was wearing her clothes instead of a hospital gown. She had a banage on her forehead and an ace bandage on her left wrist.

"are you ok?"

"ya they said I needed somebody to pick me up" Emily replied "since I can't drive and my car needs to be fixed now"

"I'll go find the doctor and see if you can leave" Emily nodded and Melinda left the room.

* * *

><p>After Melinda talked to Emily's doctor he let them leave. But not before giving Emily a prescription for some medication. The drug store where they sent it wasn't that farfrom the hospital so they walked there. Melinda told Emily she would go back for her car later.<p>

"so your going to P3 tonight?" Melinda asked Emily as she took her phone out of her pocket. Melinda gasped when she touched the phone.

_A women was on the phone and not paying attention to her sleeping baby in the stroller next to her. She turned her back and the stroller rolled into the street. The same time a car was driving by. By the time the mother turner around the stroller was on the ground sideways. And blood surrounding it. The mother screamed her babies name and ran over to the stroller as a man came out of the car._

"Melinda are you listening -" Emily was iinterupted by her friend

"No!...not again" Melinda saw the same mother answer her phone. And the same baby in its stroller moving towards the strrt as the same car was coming. Melinda put her hands up in shock (like Piper does) and the entire street froze. Not just the mother, baby and car the entire street they were on froze.

"did you just?"

"no..I can't do that only my mom and Kat can"

"but..but...but everything froze"

"fix it" Emily moved her hand and the stroller moved back by the women. When she looked back to where Melinda was standing she wasn't there. Instead she was half way down the street almost to the pharmacy.

"Melinda!" she ignored Emily and kept walking. Emily ran in after her all the way to the pharmacy. At first she couldn't find her but then she found her looking up and down the aisles. "uh...what are you doing?"

"you should go get your medication?" Melinda tried changing subject and from her and what happened outside.

"don't try and change the subject" Emily said still following Melinda "what the hell are you looking for?"

"the women at the register said the aspirin was on this aisle...but I don't see it"

"you just froze a street and your acting like it didn't happen" Emily said "and what did you mean by not again?" Melinda ignored her again "did you have a premonition?"

"I just wanna find some damn aspirin" a bottle of aspirin flew into her hand

"first you have a premonition, then you freeze a street now you moved a bottle of aspirin to you"

"i don't have premonition or telekinesis. And I can't freeze things like my mom and Kat."

"oh ya that's right only your brothers have telekinesis" Emily was trying to get Melinda angry and push her buttons in the process

"stop it I know what your trying to do and it's not going to work"

"what everone know there WAY more power than you" Emily knows the one thing Melinda really hates is being compared to Wyatt and Chris "and your just the weak little sister" When Melinda looked up from the bottle of asprin she was holding, everything on aisle they were on fell from the shelves and onto the ground "feel better?"

"much" both girls looked around at everything on the ground "I have to go" Before Emily could say anything Melinda ran into the bathroom most likely to orb somewhere.

* * *

><p>Wyatt and Chris were in the living room at the Manor. They told there parent s what happened at P3 snd like them they didn't know why it happened either. Piper asked her youngest sister Paige to go 'up there' to get an Elder to come down here. A few minutes later Paige and Sandra orbed into the living room.<p>

"you wanted to see me"said Sandra

"ya Wyatt said Chris used Electrokinesis to blow up a balloon" Piper told her "how can he do that?"

"It must be happening" They all gave her a confused look "Piper, Leo, Paige do you remember what happened in 2008?"

"a lot happened that year" said Piper "can ya narrow it down a little"

"how we made Melinda a whitelighter-witch like her brothers" Sandra looked at Wyatt and Chris then back to Piper, Leo and Paige "then how we wanted to make Chris and Melinda twice blessed like Wyatt" Piper and Paige nodded "so we could make them Charmed and a even greater force of good than you three were three were"

"ya then the Angel of Destiny didn't allow it and made all three of them regular witelighter-witches like me" paige said

"she also said if evil ever got the upper hand it would be between your children or Phoebe and Copp's to become the next Charmed Ones"

"but it hasn't" Wyatt spoke up

"or something big is coming"

"so are you saying me, Wy, and Mel are Charmed mlike mom, aunt phoebe and Paige?"

"boys go get your sister" Piper ignored Chris's previous question. But both Wyatt and Chris did as there mother said. They orbed into there sisters apartment.

"Melinda" there was no answer. They boys went into her bedroom when they saw the door was open a little. The room was empty. Chris knew something was up when he saw her phone on the ground. She never goes anywhere without it. Wyatt noticed the phone to when he saw Chris bend down to pick it up. Like Melinda he gasped like she did earlier when she saw the mother not paying attention to her baby.

_Melinda materialized in the middle of her bedroom. She looked freaked out and kinda scared.__"what the hell is going on today?" she said to herself. Melinda took off her jacket and went to put it in the closet. When she slid open the door a demon shimmered in behind her. He had a knife in his right hand. Melinda put the jacket on a hanger and slid the door shut when she was done. The demon slowly walked closer to her.. Before Melinda could react he put his hand over her mouth, forcing a liquid into her mouth. It burned her throat as she had no choice but to swallow. He shoved the knife into her stomach. She tried to scream for help but It was difficult with his hand over her mouth. Because every time she went to scream it was muffled by his hand. "shhhhh no need to call those big brothers of yours" The demon whispered into her ear. He pushed the knife deeper into her stoomach. Ignoring the noises she made out of pain. _The demon had a grin from ear to ear as he shimmered away __holding a wounded Melinda in his arms. The demon had a grin from ear to ear as he shimmered away.

"dude you ok?" Wyatt asked Chris

"Mel's in trouble" Wyatt looked at Chris confused

* * *

><p><strong>Thank's for reading. The next chapter will be up as soon as I can.<strong>

**So now Chris and Melinda have some new Powers**

**Chris's Power's are: Telekinesis, Psychokinesis, **Strangulation/Crushing, Astral Projection, Telekinetic Orbing, **Augmentation, Teleportation Manipulation, Orbing, Sensing, Photokinesis, Healing, Glamouring, Cloaking, Electrokinesis, Premonition******

**Melinda's Powers are:Telekinetic orbing, Remote Orbing, Premonition, Molecular Immobilization, Telekinesis, Orbing, Sensing, Photokinesis, and Strangulation/Crushing, Augmentation, Telepathy, Empathy, Dream Leaping and Invisiblity.**

**Melinda, Emily and Nic's apartment looks like Monica and Rachels from the show 'Friends'. Melinda's bedroom would be where Monica's is. Emily's bedroom would be where Rachel's is. Instead of a closet that is a regular sized bedroom for Nic. Check my profile for a picture.**

**Please Please Please Comment. I like getting them for feedback, ideas or just to know how I'm doing.**


	3. All Hallows Eve-Part two

**I finished the next chapter. :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: All Hallows Eve- Part 2<span>

Melinda started to wake up, but when she did she felt really weak. She tried to move her hands but they were tied behind her back around something. And her feet were tied together with a rope. And to make it worse she still had a headache...and it's gotten worse. And to top it all of all she wanted to do was close her eyes and sleep.

"I see your finally awake" Melinda could barely see who standing in front of her. Because she kept closing her eyes. "that potion was supposed to knock you out for a few minutes...instead it knocked you out for 4 1/2 hours" Melinda couldn't believe she was actually out that long.

"where are we?"

"the underworld" he replied

"why?" she whispered because for some reason her voice was almost gone

"why what?" he asked as he went over to a table not that far that had some potion ingredients on it.

"why kidnap me and pretty much drug me?"

"Do you even know how much power you and your brothers have?" Melinda looked at him confused "you don't know"

"don't know what?"

"you and your brothers are Charmed" Melinda looked at the demon confused

"your lying"

"believe what you want princess" he went back to whatever he was doing.

* * *

><p>After word got around about Melinda all the Haliwell's gathered in the attic of the Halliwell Manor. Henry could come because he was called into work because one of his parolees were back in jail. After a few hours Leo and Coop took Henry, Parker, and Peyton to Magic School to look through some books. While the rest of the Halliwell's stayed behind at the Manor. It's been almost five hours and nobody has found anything.<p>

"It's been hours and we've got nothing" Chris said in defeat as he slammed the book of shadows shut.

"well were not giving up Chris"

"obviously Wy"

"both of you calm down" there younger cousin PJ told them

"fighting isn't going to bring Mel back" Kat said as she sat down next to her mother on the couch. So instead Chris started to pace back and fourth. That was until something on Tamora's phone caught his attention.

"who's that in the background?" Chris pointed to a picture she was looking at

"he's in some of my classes at magic school" Tamora told him "why?"

"that guy right there you know him" Chris practically yelled All eyes were on the two of them now. The picture was of Tamora, Melinda and some guy in the background looking at them. Chris would never forget that face.

"I guess, why?"

"why?" Chris chucked a little bit to himself "because Tam that guys is the demon that kidnapped Melinda" he yelled at her.

"then how could he get into magic school"

"I don't know...I don't care at the moment" Chris said seriously "but all I do know is he stabbed my sister and kidnapped her"

"how do you know he stabbed her" Phoebe asked her nephew. Chris looked over at Wyatt who rolled his eyes then looked down at the book. When Wyatt and Chris came back from the apartment they forgot to mention the fact that Chris had a premonition of what happened.

"cause Chris had a premonition of what happened"

* * *

><p>Melinda was very slowly gaining her strength back. She still felt like crap and a bad headache and wants to sleep but she can't. Melinda hasn't taken her eyes off of Josh. She wants to let her family know what happened and how she's doing. The only people in her family she could give a premonition to are her aunt Phoebe or her cousin Peyton. Melinda is hoping if that really was a Premonition earlier maybe she can give a premonition to other physics. Like her aunt Phoebe can do. She is hoping she can because it is the only way she can let her family know what is going on. Usually her aunt Phoebe has to touch the other person's hands, but she is hoping if she really is charmed like Josh said her Premonition power will be a little more advanced or something. So instead of touching her aunt hands she is concentrating on her and everything that has happened. Melinda decided not to give Peyton a premonition because she doesn't know what could happen in if it really does work.<p>

"what are you doing" she opened her eyes and looked at Josh who was doing something she couldn't see.

"thinking" Melinda whispered

"whatever"

Melinda went back to concentrating

* * *

><p>After Wyatt and Chris identified Tamora and Melinda's old classmate Max as the demon that kidnapped Melinda Chris went to Magic school. While Wyatt stayed to help their mom and aunts with some potions along with PJ and Peyton. Kat took Tamora back to there house to talk to her alone. Paige went to Magic school to see how everything there is going.<p>

"Pheebs will you come with me to the kitchen I need to get some more potion ingredients?" Piper asked her sister

"sure" as Phoebe was walking towards her older sister she gasped and then collapsed on the ground.

"mom!" P.J yelled as she went over to her mother, followed by Piper and Wyatt.

* * *

><p><span><em>Melinda was locked in a black cage. She curled up in a ball in the corner. Her hair was a mess, she looked pale, her head was bleeding, there were cuts and bruises all over her and her white tank top was covered in blood. Max was standing in front of the cage grinning at her.<em>

_"ya know you should really stop running away" she ignored him and he kept talking __"it doesn't matter your times just about up Prudence" She looked up at him with tears and make-up running down her cheeks_

_"my family will find you and they will kill your sorry ass" her voice was scratchy and barely above a whisper_

_"doesn't matter you'll never see any of them again"Melinda stood up and leaned against the bars to catch her balance so she didn't fall back down "and once I get your brothers powers I'll be the most powerful demon to ever exist"_

_"you wont get them..there smarter than you"_

_"its too bad your not" she rolled her eyes as he formed a fireball in his hand_

_"if you kill me my brothers will hunt you down and kill you"_

_"too bad you wont be able to stick around to find out the outcome" he threw the fireball at her and smiled when she screamed out in pain before turning to black ash._

* * *

><p>Phoebe shot up ghasping for air and saw six pairs of eyes on her.<p>

"what happened?' Piper asked her

"oh my god"

"Phoebe did you have a premonition?"

"this is bad"

"what did you see?"

"what?"

"what did you see?" Piper repeated Phoebe looked at Wyatt and Chris who had returned from Magic School.

"Melinda...and her death"

"come again" Piper said

"uh...mom can you start from the begging " Phoebe took a deep breath

"uhh she was locked in a cage, she didn't look good"

"what do you mean?" Phoebe looked at Wyatt

"she was pale,bruises and cuts, tears and make-up running down her face, her tank top was covered in blood, and her voice was scrachy and like a whisper" she told him and then looked at him and Chris "Max something about she keeps running away and taking your guys powers too, she said if he killed her you guys would kill him" she signed "then he threw a fireball at her...and no more Melinda"

"damn right were gonna kill him" Chris said as he got up off of the couch.

"so he's gonna take her powers in the future...it was the future right?"

"ya" Phoebe told Piper

"how did you get a premonition?" P.J. asked her mother "you didn't touch anything you were just walking" Phoebe shrugged her shoulders

"I don't know"

* * *

><p>Melinda was trying to loosen the ropes around her hands. Josh would look over at her every few minutes. Which is when she would stop trying and once he would turn back around she went back to whatever he was doing so would she.<p>

"damn it" she heard him mumble "I'll be back in a few minutes" before she could say anything he shimmered away. Melinda was still very weak. Her headache isn't getting any better just worse. She keeps trying to loosen the ropes but they won't budge.

"come on stupid ropes" she felt the ropes disappear from around her hands and into one of her hands. She brushed what just happened aside and quickly untied her feet. swhen she stod up she felt dizzy and lightheaded. Melinda held onto the cave wall as she slowly walked out of the room.

Melinda almost tripped three times when she was walking. She didn't know where she was going except she needed to get away from Max. She was walking around a corner when she was grabbed by her wrist's

"thought you could get away" she tried to fight him but it was useless since she was still weak and he's stronger than her.

let go of me"

"fine" Josh let go and Melinda fell backwards hitting her head on the wall behind her. "stupid witch" he picked her up bridal style and left

* * *

><p>Phoebe took her P.J to Magic School so she could talk to Paige. Piper was in the kitchen looking for some herbs. Chris was sitting on the couch in the attic back to looking through the book.<p>

"what are you going to do?" Wyatt asked as he came into the attic

"I don't know Wy" Wyatt looked at his little brother confused "I don't know how to find out sister"

"how about you work on some potions that could be useful and I'll find Angel and see if he wants to go down to the underworld" Chris nodded Wyatt orbed to his friends apartment. Chris was gonna work on the but when he yawned he decided to take a nap first.

* * *

><p>Max set an unconscious Melinda in a black metal cage so she couldn't escape again. He went over to the table and grabbed the potion he was working went in the cage and poured it into Melinda's mouth mking her swallow it. Josh got out of the cage locking it shut. He quickly began chanting a spell.<p>

**P**owers of the witches rise

course unseen across the skies

**C**ome to us who call you near

come to us and settle here

(he repeated it 3 times)

Three bright white lights came from Melinda and went into Max "now you really can't go anywhere"

* * *

><p>Angel had just gotten home from working 5 hours at the body shop. He was about to go in his room and go to bed when blue and white orbs appeared in front of him that materialized into his best friend Wyatt Halliwell. He looked terrible and really stressed.<p>

"dude don't do that"

"sorry" Wyatt replied "I need your help

"what's up?" Angel said as he went into the kitchen to get a beer.

"my sister was kidnapped by a demon" now Wyatt had Angels attention. Growing up Wyatt and Angel were really close and still are. And Wyatt's whole family became like a second family to Angel.

"do you know what demon?" Wyatt chuckled a little which caused Angel to look at him confused

"one of Tamora and Melina's old classmates at Magic School"

"wow"

"ya and all we know is he is keeping her somewhere in the underworld because nobody can sense her"

"and you want me to help you look down there"

"I was hoping"

"let me change first" Angel said before going into his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Melinda woke up with an even worse headache, her throat was killing her, her vision was a little blurry and whenever she moved she got dizzy. Melinda touched her head and started to freak out when she felt a cold liquid. She looked at her hand and found it covered in thick red blood. Even though she felt like she was going to collapse she stood up and saw a blurry Josh doing something.<p>

"what did you do to me?" she asked but he didn't hear her scratchy whisper of a voice

"hmm did you say something Prudence?" he walked over to the cage

"what did you do to me?" she repeated

"wouldn't you like to know"

"why me?"

"your charmed and when your brothers get here I'll have all the charmed ones powers"

"what?"

"are you that stupid"

"you took my powers"

"ding ding ding we have a winner" Melinda leaned against the back of the cage and slid down to the ground letting her eyes finally close . Not wanting to believe what he said. All she could do was think about her brothers and what they were doing.

* * *

><p>Chris was at Halliwell's he didn't know why but he was. The place was empty, which it never is. There is always a full house or almost full. Plus his mom is always here doing paperwork, cooking or something.<p>

"Chris" he turned around and saw the one person he's been dying to see all day

"Melinda"

"hey Chrissy" Melinda said smiling but before Melinda could say anything else she was embraced by her big brother. But when he did he gasped "I take it you miss me" she said with a laugh "Chris?"

_Melinda was locked in a black cage. She curled up in a ball in the corner. Her hair was a mess, she looked pale, her head was bleeding, there were cuts and bruises all over her and her white tank top was covered in blood. Max was standing in front of the cage grinning at her._

_"ya know you should really stop running away" she ignored him and he kept talking __"it doesn't matter your times just about up Prudence" She looked up at him with tears and make-up running down her cheeks_

_"my family will find you and they will kill your sorry ass" her voice was scratchy and barely above a whisper_

_"doesn't matter you'll never see any of them again"Melinda stood up and leaned against the bars to catch her balance so she didn't fall back down "and once I get your brothers powers I'll be the most powerful demon to ever exist"_

_"you wont get them..there smarter than you"_

_"its too bad your not" she rolled her eyes as he formed a fireball in his hand_

_"if you kill me my brothers will hunt you down and kill you"_

_"too bad you wont be able to stick around to find out the outcome" he threw the fireball at her and smiled when she screamed out in pain before turning to black ash._

"hu?" he let go go and looked at her

"you saw it didn't you?"

"saw what?" Chris asked not wanting to believe what he saw

"the premonition I gave aunt Phoebe"

"you did that?" Melinda nodded "how?"

"I tried and concentrated on her and everything that happened" she said "but I wasn't really sure if it worked I was just hoping that it did"

"it definitely did" Chris replied "hey does it make your head..."

"...feel weird and a little headache"

"ya" Melinda nodded "how are we here? last thing I remember falling asleep on the couch in the attic"

"I'm not sure either" Melinda replied "last thing I remember is starting to fall asleep and you and Wy"

"your in my dream aren't you?" Melinda shrugged her shoulders

"I don't see how it's possible he took away my powers"

"dream leaping isn't a witch power though its a whitelighter power" Melinda shrugged her shoulders again "what happened to you?Are you ok?-"

"Chris" Melinda interrupted him "I need your help"

"what do you mean?" Melinda signed

"In reality I look and feel a lot worse than I do here" Melinda sat down at one of the tables "since this is like a dream"

"worse how?"

"my head and throat hurt so bad. Whenever I move I get dizzy or lightheaded. My vision is starting to get blurry, and my head is bleeding. And I don't have any powers" at first Chris didn't know what to say.

"were trying to find you"

"I figured you guys would be" Melinda replied "but I don't think I have that much longer Chris"

"just hold on for a little longer"

"I'll try for as long as I can" Melinda started to look around the room

"what's wrong?"

"I'm being woken up"

* * *

><p>Wyatt and Angel appeared in the attic of the manor. Wyatt saw Chris asleep on the couch and no potions made. He couldn't say he was mad because his brother did need some sleep. It's been a long day for both of them.<p>

"I should wake him up" Wyatt told Angel who nodded and went over to the Book of Shadows. As Wyatt was walking over to his younger brother he opened his eyes. Chris looked relaxed and kinda happy "why do you look happy?" All Chris could do was grin at his brother

"I saw our sister" Both Wyatt and Angel looked at Chris

"what do mean" Wyatt asked

"I'll explain later but we need to get to her soon"

"obviously" Chris heard Angel mumble

"I take it you two were in the underworld" Chris took a good look at his older brother and his half Manticore friend. They were both covered in dirt and demon blood.

"ya and we think we found out were Josh is keeping Mel"

"what do you mean?" Chris asked"

"while were were down there one of the demons told us where his might be" Angel said

"what if he isn't there?"

"then we'll take the chance Chris but we gotta find our sister cause I wont let her die"

* * *

><p>Melinda's head and throat were hurting so bad she couldn't help but cry at the pain. Her vision is getting worse because everything is blurry. And her hands are shaky now and if she stands up she feels like she is going to fall back down. She woke up and saw Josh in front of the cage<p>

"are you even listening to me?"

"what?" she asked

"I said have fun by yourself"

"where are you going?"

"I don't need to tell you anything" Once he was gone Melinda slowly stood up and went over to the lock on the cage. She took out the bobby pin that was in her hair and used it to pick the lock. She pushed the door open with what strength she had and slowly and carefully made her way out of the dreadful room she wants to forget. Hoping that Max doesn't find her this time.

* * *

><p>Max got back from getting some more ingredients for his potion. And saw the cage door wide open.<p>

"son of a bitch" He started to leave and go look for her.

"going somewhere" Max turned around and saw Wyatt and Chris

"I'm not ready for you two yet"

"where's our sister" Wyatt demanded

"I do not know"

"wrong answer" Chris threw Josh at the wall"nice try where is she"

"she left while I was gone"

"you've tortured her and took away her powers" Chris yelled "why the hell wouldn't she run away from you"

"I'm gonna ask you again where is or sister"

"I don't know"

"wrong again" Chris made a fist with his hand. Josh started to gasping for air falling to the ground till there was no more. "how are we gonna find her now?"

"let's go back to the manor and think of a way there"

"fine" Chris said in defeat and both brothers orbed back to the manor.

* * *

><p>Angel decided to go back down to the underworld. Wyatt called him and said they found Josh but Melinda wasn't there. He also said that she escaped before they got there and is god knows where in the underworld powerless.<p>

Angel was walking down one of the tunnels when he bumped into somebody. He looked up and couldn't believe who he saw.

"Melinda" she was breathing heavy and looked terrible.

"Angel? Is that you?" he voice was scratchy and quieter than a whisper

"are you ok?" _of course she's not ok_ Angel thought to himself. Melinda shook her head 'no' He pulled her into a hug and let her cry into his chest. "Mel Im gonna take you home" she didn't say anything "ok" Melinda nodded into his chest and he shimmer-faded away with her in his arms. They reappeared in the foyer of the manor, "Wyatt, Chris" A few seconds later both boys came down the stairs.

"what?" Both Wyatt and Chris faces lit up when they saw who was with Angel.

"how did you find her?" Chris asked

"ran into her in the underworld" Angel replied "Wyatt she needs healing"

"right" Wyatt put his hands over his baby sister and a yellow glowing light soon appeared. When it was gone she let go of Angel and hugged her brothers. The Chandelier that was above them started to shake and the power went out. A blue light came from the chandelier and surrounded the three siblings. It lasted a few seconds and then the power came back on like nothing had happened.

"what just happened?" Angel asked

"Were Charmed" Melinda whispered

* * *

><p>After Angel brought her back and Wyatt healed her her mom made her take it easy. When she saw her family they were all very happy to see her. But they all eventually had to leave and go back to there lives and homes. Wyatt, Chris and Melinda were now in the living room of the Manor. Wyatt had called Sandra down so they could talk to her.<p>

"I'm guessing you three have some questions"

"ya like how I got premonitions" Chris asked

"well you are part Elder. Which means you will get some of our powers. Premonition being one of them. Making that be your Charmed power"

"Charmed Power?" Melinda asked from the couch.

"each of you wil have one or more of the original Charmed ones Power" Sandra replied "Wyatt one of your powers in Telekinesis like your late aunt Prue" She said looking at Wyatt " and Chris you also have Telekinesis, along with Telekinetic Orbing like Paige, and now Premonition like Phoebe" She looking at Chris " And Melinda you have all four. Telekinesis like Prue, Molecular Immobilization like you mother, Premonition like Phoebe, and Telekinetic Orbing like Paige"

"why do I have all four?"

"because your wiccan side is stronger than your brothers" All three looked at her confused "when each of you were conceived your father was different things" Sandra said "whitelighter" she looked at Wyatt "Elder" She looked at Chris " and Mortal" She looked at Melinda

"so" Wyatt spoke up

"so your whitelighter or Elder side is stronger than hers because she wasn't supposed to be part whitelighter. The only reason she is part whitelighter is because your father was one of us for so long his magical abilities became apart of his DNA."

"does that mean I will get more powers that you guys heave" Sandra nodded at Chris

* * *

><p>Melinda was sitting next to her brothers in the back of P3. She convinced her brothers (who haven't left her side since she got back) to take her to P3. Even though sh is only 20 they let it slide. They both said they would keep an eye on to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid<p>

Melinda sat down at the bar "I never got to thank you earlier" Angel turned around and saw Melinda. When Wyatt and Chris opened the club Wyatt agreed to Angel being the bartender.

"no problem" he leaned against the bar "I'm surprised your brothers aren't with you"

"this is actually the first time they aren't since I got back"

"I can imagine they were really worried about you today" she looked down and grinned to herself "no offece but I'm also surprised you are even here"

"they said I could come but they would be keeping an eye on me" Melinda told him "so I don't do anything stupid or drink"

"not even water?"

"I think water would be 'ok'" less than a minute later Angel handed Melinda a glass of water

"how much is it?"

"on the house" he handed her the drink

"thanks" she looked to the left and saw Wyatt and Chris sitting at a table "uh I should go see what my brothers are up to" he nodded

"see ya later" he waved bye as she left

Angel couldn't help but watch her walk away. In that moment Melinda didn't seem like the little girl he would get stuck playing barbie dolls with. She looked like a beautiful grown women. And the outfit she was wearing made her look sexy in his eyes. But he could never make a move on her because her older brother is his best friend. And he could never do that to Wyatt.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone that has read, favorited, followed or commented on my story and the next chapter will be up as soon as I can.<strong>

**Please Please Please comment. I like getting them to know how people are liking this story and how I am doing.**


	4. Saving Each Other

**I've been writing and couldn't stop so here is another chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Saving <span>Each Other

January-25-2028

_Melinda was sitting on the couch in the living room of the Manor. She was looking through the Book of Shadows. Melinda looked up from the book when she heard the front door open and close._

_"Melinda what are you doing here?"_

_"you said you were gonna meet me for lunch" Melinda replied "and I found the book in here"_

_"really" he looked at the book in her hands "why was it in here" she shrugged her shoulders_

_"maybe Wyatt left it down here" She got up from the couch "I'm gonna go call him" On her way out Chris tightly grabbed her wrist._

_"ow" she said in pain "Chris let go"_

_"I don't thinks so" Chris took his free hand and grabbed Melinda by the throat. He then took the hand that was squeezing her wrist and used that hand on her neck too. She tried to breath but it became more and more difficult to. And her brother is stronger than her so it wasn't easy to fight back._

Melinda sat up breathing heavy in her bed. She looked at the clock on her nightstand. _3:45 in the morning, great _she thought

"It was just a dream...or was it a premonition?" she layed back down wanting to go back to sleep and forget about what she saw. But it was no use since she couldn't do either. Because she didn't just see her brother strangle you to death she felt it. And she couldn't really forget that feeling or image. After about an hour or so of just laying in bed thinking Melinda finally decided to get out of bed. She put on her pink bathrobe and went into the living room and turned on the tv. Since Nic and Emily were still sleeping she kept the volume low.

* * *

><p>Melinda watched a few hours worth of tv till Nic came out of his bedroom. Nic looked at Melinda confused when he saw sitting in the couch.<p>

"what?" she asked

"your never up this early" she shrugged her shoulders

"I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep" Nic nodded and went into the kitchen "hey your up but Em isn't"

"ya that's weird she's usually up first" Nic yelled from the kitchen. Melinda got up off of the couch and went into Emily's room. Her bed was made and her purse wasn't there. Every morning Emily's purse is always behind the door. And her phone is on top of her diary are kept on her nightstand next to her bed. Neither were there also. Melinda left the empty room and went into the kitchen. Where Nic was getting some cereal. "Em left during the night" Melinda said as she sat down at the kitchen table across from Nic.

"does that surprise you?" Melinda rolled her eyes

"never does"

Sometimes Emily goes out clubbing at night. Emily leaves once she knows Nic and Melinda are asleep in there bedrooms. The day the moved in together they all agreed on not bringing anybody back to the apartment out of respect the other two. So neither of them see her again until sometime the next day. But every time she is in a very good mood and smells like alcohol and sex.

"well I'm gonna get dressed and head to Halliwell's"

"adios" Melinda left the kitchen and went into her bedroom. She closed and locked the door behind her. Melinda took off the navy blue tank top and cookie monster pajama's she was wearing. She changed into a black bra and matching panties. Then put on a white tank top that was in one of her dresser drawers. Melinda went into her closet and grabbed her white dress shirt. After looking in the mirror attached to her dresser she put on a pair of black skinny jeans with a dark pair of uggs. Melinda quickly did a light coat of make-up and straightened her long brown hair. She grabbed a jacket from her closet and left her bedroom.

"see ya later Nicky" Melinda said as she left the apartment.

* * *

><p>Wyatt and Chris just pulled up at the Manor. Wyatt went shopping for the club while Chris did inventory.<p>

"you think mom's home or at Halliwell's?" Chris asked Watt as he unlocked and opened the door

"probably at Halliwell's" Wyatt put his keys back in his pocket "why?"

"cause if she isn't home then she can't yell at me for eating the brownies she made last night"

"why's the Book of Shadows down here?" Wyatt asked when he noticed it in the middle of the foyer. Chris shrugged his shoulders as his older brother picked it up off the ground.

"i don;t know"

"I'm gonna go put it back in the attic" Wyatt headed up the stairs

"and I gonna go find the brownies" Chris mumbled to himself

"mom's gonna know you were the one that ate them" Wyatt said as he came into the kitchen. Where Chris was eating the brownies out of the pan with a fork.

"oh well" Chris replied "hey what time is it?"

"uhh.." Wyatt took his phone out of his pocket and checked the time "almost 1:00 why?"

"Mel gets out at 2:00"

"so.."

"what I can't see my sister?"

"first of all _our_ sister" Wyatt said "and how do you know she's working to day or gets at 2:00 for that matter?"

"overheard mom call her last night about filling in this morning" Wyatt nodded and left the kitchen "where are you going"

"get my jacket from my room then go to Magic School" Chris grabbed one last brownie and orbed out of the manor. Chris materialized in one of the stals in the men's bathroom at Halliwell's. He left the bathroom and found his siter cleaning an empty table

"hey" she turned around and smiled at him

"what's up?"

"the health inspector is supposed to swing by P3 tomorrow morning" Melinda looked at her brother confused "what?"

"what are you eating?"

"mom made brownies last night" Melinda rolled her eyes at him

"she's gonna kill you" he shrugged his shoulders

* * *

><p>Wyatt was reading one of the many books from gigantic library at Magic School.<p>

"Wyatt what are you doing here?" he looked up from the book and saw his dad in front of him.

"nothing just looking through some books"

"anything in particular?"

"no" Wyatt replied "when does mom get back from Halliwell's"

"probably not for a while" Before Leo could say anything else his eldest son had orbed away. Wyatt materialized in his bedroom he was about to got get something from his closet when he heard someone in the house. He followed the noise to the attic. Instead of opening the door he orbed instead. When he materialized he saw a mailman about to take the Book of Shadows off of it's stand.

"hey" He turned around and looked surprise when he saw Wyatt.

"I thought you were at Magic School" _how did he know where I was_ Wyatt thought

"guess you wer-" his sentence was cut off by a chair that turned into a women. She quickly grabbed a piece of wood that was on the ground and hit Wyatt overthe head with it. Wyatt fell onto the ground. "what the hell?" As he was trying to sit up she put a piece of cloth over his mouth. A few seconds later his eyes closed and he fell backwards onto the ground again.

"nice going Sean" she said not taking her eyes off of Wyatt.

"I didn't think he woulld be back so fast Sara"

"well look what happens when you think"

* * *

><p>Chris talked to Melinda for a little longer till there mom told her to take a tables order. Him and Melinda agreed to have dinner once she got out. He went back to the manor. Chris heard a crash come from the attic. He orbed up there since it was quicker. when Chris materialized he saw Wyatt unconscious on the ground, a women next to him and a guy not far from them. Without hesitation Chris flung both of them across the room then went over to his brother. Sara got up while sean was unconscious on the ground. She quickly turned herself into a bird and flew behind Chris without him even noticing. she took a knife out from the jacket she was wearing. As if he knew she was behind him he turned around. But she was quicker than him this time. Chris looked down at the knife stuck in his stomach. It was the last thing he saw before everything went dark for him too. Other than a grinn from ear to ear on Sara's demonic face. She pulled the knife out of Chris's stomach and put it back in her jacket. Sara then went back over to Sean.<p>

"get up" Sara kicked Sean in his side.

"what happened?" Sean asked as he go up off of the ground

"the other witch showed up" she yelled at him. Sean looked over and saw a bloody Chris laying beside Wyatt.

"I-"

"save it" Sara put her hands in hair trying to figure out what to do now "that cant stay here and neither can we. So we'll have to come back later for the book."

* * *

><p>Melinda grabbed the food from her mother for a table in the back of the restaurant.<p>

"here is your steak, baked potato and steamed vegetables" Melinda sat the plate in front of a man reading something on his phone. She was about to go into the kitchen to help her mom before she had to leave.

"Melinda?" She turned back around and saw that the man on his phone was Angel "I didn't know you were working today"

"ya my mom called me last night and asked if I would fill in"Melinda sat down across from Angel "I thought you were avoiding me"

"why would I avoid you?"

"I've barley heard or seen you in since early November"

"I've just been busy lately" Angel lied. Truth was he has been avoiding Melinda. Only because lately every time he sees her he doesn't want to take his eyes off of her. He thought if he didn't see her this crush or whatever it is would go away. But it didn't work because he has to keep reminding himself to look at her eyes instead of lower.

"I bet"

"how have things been with you guys" Angel tried to change the subject

"good" Angel nodded "I'm starting to get the hang of my new powers"

"I bet your glad" Melinda nodded

"my brothers have been helping me with Telekinesis, My mom's been helping me with her power and my aunt Phoebe has been helping Chris and me with our Premonitions"

* * *

><p>Wyatt woke up with a headache starting to form. He started to try and look around the room he was in. Which wasn't easy since it was pitch dark wherever he was. Wyatt heard a quiet moan not that far away.<p>

"who's there?" Wyatt asked

"I take it your finally awake" Wyatt would know that voice anywhere

"Chris?"

"what's up bro"

where are you?"

"use your photokinesis" Wyatt threw his hand up in the air. Orbs formed in the air which soon turned into light. He looked to his right and saw Chris leaned up against the wall. His shirt was covered in red blood and his forehead was sweating. "what happened to you?" Wyatt asked Chris as he went over to his younger brothers side and began to heal him.

"when I got home from seeing Mel I heard a crash upstairs. I orbed up there, you were on the ground. I flung the two demons that were by you across the room. And when I turned around the bitch stabbed me" Chris confessed "I guess i blacked out and when I woke up again I was here and It was dark."

"what do you think they want?" Chris shrugged his shoulders at his brothers question

"I don't know"

"why don't you just ask" Both brothers looked up and saw Sara though a window that slid open and closed.

'where is the other one?" Chris asked her

"I sent him back to your house to get the book...and your baby sister"

"I swear to god if you hurt her"

"you two don't have to worry I told him if he sees her to make her death very slow and painful" As Sara closed the window she had an evil grin on her face.

* * *

><p>When she left Halliwell's Melinda was supposed to meet Chris at Cafe Le Blue. But when he never showed Melinda got worried and went over to the Manor.<p>

"Chris are you here?" As she was walking in the Manor Melinda saw the Book of Shadows in the doorway of the living room. She went over and picked it up off of the ground. Melinda sat down on the couch with the book in her lap and started to look through it. Until she heard the front door open and close. _My premonition from this morning_ Melinda thought

"Melinda what are you doing here?"

"you said you were gonna meet me for lunch" Melinda replied "and I found the book in here"

"really" he looked at the book in her hands "why was it in here" she shrugged her shoulders

"maybe Wyatt left it down here" She got up from the couch "I'm gonna go call him" On her way out Chris tightly grabbed her wrist.

"ow" she said in pain "Chris let go"

"I don't thinks so" Chris took his free hand and Melinda by the throat. He then took the hand that was squeezing her wrist and used that hand on her neck too. She tried to breath but it became more and more difficult to. And her brother is stronger than her so it wasn't easy to fight back. Melinda orbed out of his grasp and behind him. She went to kick him but he quickly turned around grabbed her leg twisting it making her scream out in pain then sending her crashing into the table behind her. Melinda got back on her feet ready to fight. But he did something that surprised her. He threw a fireball at her. It hit her in the hip sending her flying into the fireplace. Melinda could feel the blood sting as it started to pour out of the back of her head. Once she was up again he threw two more at her sending her threw the doors leading into the Conservatory room. When she got up off the broken door she accidentally got a piece of glass that surrounded her stuck in the palm of her hand. She quickly telekineticly orbed it out. But in the flash of an eye he was in front of her. Melinda didn't have time to think before she was punched in the face so hard she was knocked on the ground again. When Melinda touched her sore face her hand was covered in cold red blood. Melinda was about to try and get up when she started to kick her really hard in the ribs. She couldn't help the whimpers of pain that escaped her mouth. Melinda put her hands up in defense and he stopped. Melinda moved her hands out of her face and Chris was frozen. With the little amount of strength Melinda had left she orbed up to the attic. Once she was up there she telekineticly shut and locked the attic door. Melinda held onto the table full of potions and potion ingredients with one hand for balance. And the other hand was holding her ribs that were in _a lot_ of pain. _What the hell is going o_n Melinda thought when there was pounding from the other side of the door.

"Wyatt, Chris" neither brother showed

"Angel!" Melinda yelled. Angel shimmered into the attic a few seconds later

"what?" When he saw what she looked like he went over to her "what the hell happened?" the door flew open and Angel saw Chris "Chris?" Melinda quickly telekinetic orbed the Book os Shadows into her hands.

"get me out of here" Angel took Melinda's hand and within a second they were out of the attic and in the living room of Angel's apartment.

"what the hell is up with Chris?" Angel had Melinda sit down on the couch "and what happened to you?" he asked ashe went in to the bathroom and came back with a first aid kit.

"that was not my brother" Angel put a cloth with peroxide to her forehead."ow"

"sorry" Angel felt bad for Melinda and wanted to kill whatever did this to her. If it wasn't really Chris. "what do you mean" Angel asked "it looked a hell of a lot like Chris"

"Chris would have orbed into the attic not broken down the door. And Chris wouldn't just attack me for no damn reason"

"then who was that?"

"I have no Idea"

* * *

><p>Sean smoked back to where Sara was.<p>

"is the witch dead?"

"she got away"

"what!" Sara yelled so loud Wyatt and Chris heard her. The brothers went over to the closed window and tried to listen to them. "what do you mean the damn witch got away! Can't you do anything right"

"She must have froze me" Sean defended himself to Sara "she could barely walk let alone leave. She must have called somebody"

"she is hurt badly?"

"yes" This caught Wyatt and Chris's attention

"I swear to god if you hurt her" Chris yelled not caring if they did anything to him. Instead Sara opened the window.

"look who's up...and sadly still alive" She said looking at Chris

"What did you do to her?" Wyatt spoke up

"wouldn't you like to know" Sean said "I mean I was surprised that she got away in her...condition"

"what do you want with us?"

"I don't see how it could hurt since your not gonna leave" Sara said as she came over to the window "we were gonna get the book but then you idiots had to back early"

"what are two?" Chris asked "I mean your not like any shapeshifer I've ever seen"

"If you must know our mother was a Kieran Demon and our father was a Celerity Demon"

"you two are brother and sister" Wyatt said surprised and Sara rolled her eyes at him

"bye" Sara closed the window and Chris punched the wall. Not caring that his right hand was bleeding now.

"son of bitch" Chris yelled "what are we gonna do now?"

"I have a piece of paper and pen in my jacket pocket from when I was at Magic School" Wyatt took out a notebook piece of paper and pen

"so...?"

"we can write down what they said and then I can summon it to Melinda with my powers" Chris nodded in agreement

* * *

><p>Angel called his step-sister Marina to come over and check out Melinda. Marina said Melinda has broken ribs, a broken jaw, a twisted ankle, and needs stitches in her hand, head and lip. But in the mean time she took Melinda into the bathroom and wrapped an ace-bandage around her left ankle. And one around her right hand for now. When the girls came out of the bathroom they saw Angel on the couch in the living room looking through the Book of Shadows.<p>

"did you get a hold of Wyatt?" Angel shook his head at Melinda's question

"nope" Angel replied not taking his eyes off from the book "I even tried Chris and surprisingly he didn't answer either" marina sat down next to Angel on the couch and looked at the page he was on. While Melinda sat down in a chair not far from them.

"well the last few months were nice" Angel looked up at Melinda

"how are you feeling?" Before she could answer his question bright white lights appeared on the arm of the chair. Catching all three of there attention. It left as quick as it came but left a folded piece of paper.

"what's that?" Marina asked what was on all there minds. Melinda picked up the paper and unfolded it.

"a note from...my brothers" Angel and Marina looked at her confused so she read it out loud. " Mel, Chris and I were kidnapped by two demons named Sara and Sean. We're not sure where we are except most likely in the underworld. They are not regular demons though M. She said there mom was a Kieran demon and there dad was a Celerity demon. They are after the Book of Shadows. We overheard them Sara tell Sean after they get the book to go after you again and this time 'finish the job'. So be careful. Wy and Chris" melinda flipped the paper over "and on the other side is an 'ok' sketch of them"

"can I see it?" Angel asked

"ya" she handed it to Marina who gave it to Angel.

"they look familiar" Angel mumbled

"can't use dream leaping?" Marina asked Melinda who shook her head

"I doubt either one of them are sleeping" Marina checked the time on her phone

"I gotta get back to the hospital" Marina got up off the couch "hope you feel better" Melinda nodded

"kay see ya later" Angel told her as she left. Melinda got up off the chair and took Marina's spot on the couch next to Angel. Which he didn't looked over at the Celerity Demon's page he was on.

"how would you vanquish them?"

"what if you mixed a potion for both kinds of demons?" Angel thought aloud "If there part Celerity and Kieran maybe it wokld work"

"It's worth a try"

* * *

><p>Melinda and Angel had been walking around the underworld for about an hour now. Until they came to an area where there were two separate tunnels.<p>

"which way do we go?" Angel asked Mleinda

"you go right and I'll go left"

"do you really think it's a good idea to split up?"

"we'll cover more ground this way" He nodded in defeat. "here" she handed his some viles filed with the potion there hoping will vanquish these demons. He took them and they went separate ways. Melinda was hoping she didn't find either of the demons. Because if she did she probably wouldn't make it this. But if she did she did she would fight with what strength she had.

* * *

><p>Angel walked down the never ending tunnel till he came across a room. There was a table that was filled with potion ingredients and papers with things written on them. Angel saw a door with a closed window at the top. At the end of the door he saw light. He went over to the door and unlocked it and opened it.<p>

"hello?"

"Angel?" he looked to the back of the room and saw Wyatt and Chris sitting against a wall."how did you find us?" Wyatt asked as him and his brother got up off the ground and went over to his friend.

"your sister got the note and we came down here" Angel told them "after she made these" Angel gave them the potions

"what kinda potion is it?"

"one for a kieran demon and one for a celerity demon mixed together" Wyatt was about to say something when all three boys heard a loud pain filled scream they knew too well. "that was Melinda" Angel said and Wyatt and Chris immediately took off in the direction the scream came from. With Angel right behind them.

* * *

><p>Melinda walked down the dark tunnel she chose. It felt like it was never ending. Melinda was had two dark purple potions in her jacket pocket. Melinda tried to put on a brave face but deep down she was scared. As she was coming around a corner she heard two people talking.<p>

"we've gotta get that book" Melinda heard a man say

"and then the girl you couldn't kill" Melinda heard a women say. _It's now or never_ Melinda thought to herself as she came out in the open to the two demons. "speaking of the devil" Melinda rolled her eyes at Sara. "maybe we could skip a step" Sara formed a fireball in her hand

"maybe but my brothers will be here any second" Sara got rid of the fireball

"your bluffing witch" Melinda shook her head "there dead" Sara lied

"shows how much you know" Melinda replied hoping that her brothers were not actually dead.

"Sean got check" Sean smoked out "looks like its just you.." she pointed to Melinda "...and me" Sara pointed to herself

"guess so"

* * *

><p>Wyatt, Chris and Angel were almost to Melinda when Sean ran into Wyatt.<p>

"you"

"uhh...' Sean stuttered as he accidentally backed up into Chris. He put his hands up and electricity/lightning cam from his hands and threw Sean into the wall. It didn't stop till he was dead.

"what was that?" Angel asked

"Electrokinesis' Wyatt responded

"let's go find Mel" Chris said taking off in the direction of where his baby sister screamed.

* * *

><p>Melinda swung her right foot around kicking Sara right in the face. A pissed off Sara fell to the ground.<p>

"that how you wanna play" Sara said as she got up from the cold ground. Melinda didn't say anything. Once Sara was up she tackled Melinda to the ground making her whimper out in pain.

"get off of me" Melinda yalled at Sara. Before she could do anything Melinda punched her in the face twice. As Sara was feeling her most likely broken nose Melinda pushed her off her.

"you stupid witch" Sara threw a fire ball at Melinda

"fireball" It turned into orbs and Melinda threw it back at Sara. She ducked before it could hit her. Sara picked up a boulder by her and threw it at Melinda. But Melinda used her telekinesis and thew it across the room. Sara got up off the ground "do you ever give up"

"never" Melinda replied seriously

"you should learn how to" Sara said as she ran over and kicked her in her sore ribs. Melinda couldn't help the pain filled scream that escaped her lips. This time she fell to the ground holding her ribs. "how'd that feel?" Sara asked with a laugh. She formed another fireball in her hand throwing it at Melinda. But Melinda was quicker than Sara she lifted up her hands freezing her and the fireball that was bout to hit her. She stood up holing onto the wall for balance. Melinda then used her telekinesis and threw the fireball back at Sara. Who began to scream out in pain this time. Melinda sloid down the wall listening to Sara scream and watch her go up in flames. Not even a second after she was turned into ash Melinda turned to the doorway and saw Wyatt, Chris and Angel.

"well it's about time you three showed up" Chris went over to her and helped her up. Wyatt then healed her.

* * *

><p>Melinda was sitting at the bar at P3. Wyatt and Chris were with her but they had to go do something real quick. They told her but she wasn't really listening. She was waiting for her drink that Angel was getting her. Since he was working.<p>

"here is you drink" Angel said handing her a glass

"thanks" Melinda took a sip

"where did your brothers go?" Melinda shrugged her shoulders

"I don't know I wasn't listening" Angel chuckled a little to himself

"nice"

"Angel" he turned around and saw Marina waving telling him to come over.

"I'll be right back" Melinda nodded.

Melinda didn't know why but Angel seemed different. A good different. In a way he looked kinda hot. But he's her brothers best friend and his brother is one of her best friends. And she wouldn't want to hurt her either of her brothers or Nic. So she could never explore these feelings.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone that's read, favorited, followed or commented on my story. I'm sorry It's been a little while since I updated. But I kinda got stuck on this chapter. So if you could give me some ideas for the next chapter.<strong>

**Please Please Please comment. I like getting them for feedback and to know how people are liking the story.**

**I will update as soon as I can**

**I hope everyone that's read this story likes it.**


	5. Blindsided

**I had another Idea and didn't stop till the chapter was done.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Blindsided<span>

February-5-2028

Since Sara and Sean a lot more demons have been attacking Wyatt, Chris and Melinda. The last few weeks a demon or two have been attacking them like everyday. They have definitely have been seeing a lot more of each other within the last few weeks.

Melinda is sitting a the bar at P3 doing homework for one of her college classes, while Chris does inventory. Chris said Wyatt was supposed to help too but he's running late. Chris went into the Storage room to get his laptop he left in there last night. Melinda was sitting at the bar by herself looking at some papers.

"I have a case that might be in your guys's area" Melinda turned to the entrance where she saw her uncle Henry coming over to her.

"how did you know I was here?" He sat down next to her.

"your mom said I could find you guys here" Henry replied "where's Wyatt and Chris?"

"Wy's running late and Chris went to go get his laptop" Henry nodded "you mentioned something about a case and us"

"ya, the past few days kids have been vanishing from the same spot at the same park"

"what do you mean?" Melinda asked

"they just vanish"

"uncle Henry when did you get here?" Melinda and Henry saw Chris holding his laptop coming back over to his sister.

"uh...can you fill him in?" Henry nodded "Chris you wait for Wyatt and I'm gonna go to the manor and check the book" Before he could say anything his sister orbed out of her seat. Leaving Chris and Henry alone at P3.

* * *

><p>Melinda was in the attic at the Manor flipping through the Book of Shadows. Like she has been for about a half an hour. So far she hasn't found anything on a demon that kidnaps children at parks during the day.<p>

"Melinda what are you looking for?" Melinda looked up from the book and saw her mother standing in the doorway.

"uh uncle Henry asked if we could check something out"

"like what?" Piper went over to her daughter

"uh some kids have been disappearing at the same park the last few days"

"disappearing at parks' Melinda nodded "have you tried Grimlocks?"

"why?"

"when the Charmed Ones first started off we vanquished some" Piper replied "and they took kids from a park" Melinda flipped to the Grimlock page and read it out loud.

_Grimlocks_

are white demons  
>with whirling red eyes,<br>Underground Demons who roam  
>from city to city killing powerful forces of Good<br>by seeing the unique Auras that surround  
>them, which they are able to do by stealing<br>the sight of innocent children.  
>'The stolen eyesight will last twenty-four<br>hours, but only if the children are alive.  
>After the children's use has waned,<br>the Grimlocks consume them.

Melinda looked up from the book both of her brothers orbed into the attic.

"well it's about time" Melinda told her older brothers.

"sorry" Wyatt said

"so is this really our kind of thing like uncle Henry thinks?" Chris asked

"I think it is" Melinda said looking at her mother

* * *

><p>Piper had to leave to go to Halliwell's for the dinner rush. Meanwhile Wyatt and Chris were in the kitchen working on a potion. Melinda was on the phone in the living room.<p>

"pass me the shisandra root" Chris asked Wyatt

"sure" he went into the cabinet and gave it to Chris. Before Wyatt could say anything his phone started ringing. He went into the sitting room to answer it. Chris kept working on the lime green potion.

"who was that?" Chris asked Wyatt when he came back into the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Angel" Wyatt replied "he said needs my help with something at P3"

"now?" Wyatt nodded "what time is it?"

"uh.."Wyatt checked the watch on his wrist "4:50 why"

"I told mom before she left I would help out at Halliwell's from 5-6 for the dinner rush" Chris told Wyatt "which means I should leave" Both boys nodded and headed for the front door.

"where are you guys going?" Melinda asked when she saw her brother about to leave

"Halliwell's"

"see Angel"

"what about the Grimlocks?" Melinda asked them

"we have 24 hours from when the last kid was taken" Chris opened the door "and we don't even know where they are"

"that's why I was on the phone" they didn't say anything so she kept talking "I called aunt Phoebe and she said when they vanquished the Grimlocks last time they were in the sewer systems. And she told me where-"

"Mel we don't even know if that is where they are again" Wyatt tried to reason with his little sister.

"then I'll check it out" Chris shook his head

"No. No way in hell"

"why?"

"not by yourself" Before Melinda or Chris could say anything else Wyatt interrupted them

"promise us while we are gone you will stay here, work on the potions. And NOT go down in the sewers by yourself" Melinda nodded in deffeat.

"I promise..." Wyatt and Chris left the manor"...to not go by myself"

* * *

><p>Emily was laying on her bed in her bedroom watching tv. She got back from work not that long ago and was tired. Emily didn't want to got to sleep yet but her eyes kept getting heavier, and heavier and heavier.<p>

"Emily wake up" Emily opened her eyes to see Melinda standing in front of her.

"what the hell do you want?" Emily closed her eyes again.

"I need you to come with me" Emily opened her eyes and sat up looking at Melinda.

"where?"

"the sewer system" Melinda whispered

"why?"

"to find a demon"

"your brothers are ok with this?" Melinda looked down at the her feet "they do know, right?"

"well-"

"Melinda" Emily interrupted

"they said not to go alone and I wont be if you come" Emily rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"but-"

"don't even say they'll freak out because I already know that" Emily got up off of her bed walking past her friend. "what are you doing?"

"I was gonna get dressed" Melinda nodded and went into the living room.

* * *

><p>Chris was siting at the counter of Halliwell's talking to his mom. There were no tables that needed orders or food that needed to be delivered. He was talking to her about the Grimlock situation they have. And how Melinda wanted to go find them by herself.<p>

"I agree with you" Piper told her middle child "she doesn't know what to expect, what they look like or where there exactly down there"

"if there even in the same sewers as aunt Phoebe said" Piper nodded

"speakin of the devil" Piper said when she saw her sister Phoebe with her daughter Parker come in. Chris turned around and saw Phoebe wave to his mom.

"hey" Phoebe said as Parker sat down next her cousin.

"so I have you to thank for giving my daughter ideas about where a certain demon is"

"I didn't mean to Piper it just came out" Parker looked at Chris confused

"what are they talking about?"

"I'll explain later" Parker nodded

* * *

><p>After Emily got dressed Melinda orbed her and Emily, to where Phoebe said she found the entrance to the sewer system. Now they were walking in the dark and wet sewrer systems.<p>

"I hate it down here" Emily said "tell me why I agreed to this again" Emily

"because your my friend"

"ya why?" Melinda rolled her eyes

"let's just keep walking" Melinda said ignoring the last thing Emily said "besides nothing bad is gonna happen down here"

"don't say that"

"why?" Melinda asked

"because whenever you say that something bad happens"

"are you saying I jinx us?"

"yes" Melinda rolled her eyes and the two walked in silence. After a few more minutes of walking both Melinda and Emily fell to the ground gasping for air. When they turned around they saw two bald white men with whirling eyes. The men were reaching out to them and squeezing one hand. Melinda suinted her eyes and both of the demons went flying backwards. Melinda grabbed Emil's arm and orbed them out of there. They materialized on the ground in the living room of there apartment. Emily slapped Melinda in the back of the head.

"ow" Melinda yelled "what was that for?" she asked rubbing the back of her head.

"I told you you jinx us"

* * *

><p>After Wyatt and Angel were done at P3 they headed over to the Manor. Wyatt mostly wanted to check and see if his sister was there.<p>

"Melinda" He called when they walked in the house. There was no answer. "son of a bitch"

"what?" Angel asked

"Chris and I told her to stay here until we got back" Wyatt replied "and of course she didn't" Wyatt signed I have to call Chris

* * *

><p>Chris was heading into the kitchen to get an order when his phone rang. He took the phone out of the apron he was wearing and answered it.<p>

"hey Wy" he said seeing the caller ID

"we have a little problem" Wyatt said

"what kind of problem?" Wyatt paused for a second

"Mel's not at the Manor"

"son of a bitch" Chris said to himself "tell me she didn't go into the sewers"

"i don't know when Angel and I got home she wasn't here"

"damn it I'll be there in a few minutes"

"see ya in a few" Both boys hung up. Chris went into the kitchen to find his mom.

"mom" Piper turned around and saw an upset Chris.

"what' wrong?"

"I have to go to the Manor..."

"I understand go" Piper interrupted him

"thanks mom" Chris took off the apron and hugged her. He then ran out of the kitchen and into one of the bathroom stalls. So he could orb home. Chris materialized in the middle of the conservatory

"Wyatt" Chris called for his brother.

"kitchen" Chris found his brother pouring the lime green potion into three jars. "you got here quick"

"I thought you said Angel was here" Chris asked

"he went to the Body shop" Chris nodded. Both boys left the kitchen when they heard the front door open and close.

"where the hell were you?" Chris yelled a this sister

"my apartment"

"don't lie"

"I'm not lying I went to my apartment"

"so your saying you didn't go look through the sewer system" Wyatt said

"I might have gone there afterwards"

"you promised-"

"no I promised you two I wouldn't go alone" Melinda interrupted Wyatt "and I didn't"

"who went with you?" Chris chimed in

"Emily" Chris rolled his eyes

"of course"

"what's wrong with Emily" Melinda asked getting aggravated

"nothing" Wyatt said before Chris could say anything

"except-"

"don't -" Wyatt interrupted Chris but then was interrupted by Melinda

"no. Except what?"

"gee I don't know maybe like the fact that you went to her and not us"

"you-" Melinda's sentence was cut off by Wyatt

"can we get back to the demon" Wyatt yelled. Chris and Melinda both nodded. "did you find out if they are there or not?" Melinda nodded

"they are"

"don't tell me you-"

"Chris don't even ask" Wyatt interruped him. He knew what Chris was gonna ask and he knew what Melinda's answer would be. But he did not wanting them to start fighting again. "I'm gonna finish the potion and we'll leave" Chris and Melinda both nodded.

* * *

><p>After they finished the potions Melinda orbed to where she and Emily were earlier. Her brothers followed her this time. Wyatt, Chris and Melinda were walking through the dark, wet, smelly sewer system. Since she had already been here Wyatt and Chris were following Melinda.<p>

"which way?" Wyatt asked as Chris shined the flashlight he was holding in Wyatt and Melinda's face. "stop it"

"that way" Melinda replied pointing in the direction her and Emily went in. "this is where we were when Emily and I...saw them" Wyatt shook his head at Chris. And gave him the don't-even-star look. Melinda was ahead of Wyatt and Chris.

"can you slow down?" Chris asked his sister as she went around a corner. Both boys ran after her when they heard a scream. When they got to her Melinda was getting off the ground and one of the grimlocks was disintegrating. "you ok?"

"ya but now I need a shower" they both smiled at her.

"come on let's go find the kids"

'and the other one" Wyatt and Chris looked at her

"there's two of them" Melinda nodded

"great. Just great" the three of them went to back to walking. About five minutes later they came across a wide area. Melinda and Chris went over to a caged area where five boys were. Melinda started to pick the lock. Chris and Melinda turned around when they heard a glass break. They other demon was choking Wyatt who was on the ground gasping for air.

"get the lock" Chris told Melinda "hey" Chris flung him into the wall. After a few seconds of not getting the lock Melinda gave up.

"lock" the lock turned into orbs and appeared into the palm of her hand. Wyatt moved the poionn that was on the ground into the grimlocks eyes vanquishing him. "well that went smoothly" Wyatt and Chris looked at Melinda who was getting the kids.

* * *

><p>Wyatt, Chris and Melinda were sitting in a booth at Halliwell's. Chris and Melinda were sitting on one side. While Wyatt was across from them on the other side. After they mad sure the kids were ok they decided to get something to eat. And where better to than where it is free.<p>

"do you guys think they saw anything?" Wyatt looked up from the menu he was reading

"who?"

"the kids" he shook his head

"I doubt it when everything happened they were blind" Melinda nodded

"and they didn't wake till they were at the hospital" Chris said before he took a sip of his drink "and not blind I might add"

"ya"

"your food" Wyatt, Chris and Melinda looked up and saw there cousin Kat holding two plates. And there other cousin Tamora holding another.

* * *

><p>Later that night Melinda was laying on the couch talking to Tamora on the phone. Emily went to bed about an hour ago, and Nic wasn't home still. Melinda looked up at the door when she heard it open and close.<p>

"Tam, I'm gonna have to call you back in the morning" Melinda hung up the phone "where have you been all day?"

"school, body shop and grocery shopping" Nic held up the two bags he was holding. "who were you talking to?" He asked as went into the kitchen to put the grocery's away.

"Tamora"

"why?"

"she wanted to know what I was doing tomorrow"

"that all?"Melinda got up off the couch and went and sat on the counter in the kitchen. "why did you wanna know?" Melinda watched Nic take the groceries out of the bags and put them away. Not once did he look at her.

"just wondering" Melinda shrugged her shoulders

"wanna watch an old horror movie?"

"you get the movie and I'll get the popcorn" Melinda got off the counter and went into the cabinet where the popcorn is kept. Nic went into the living room to find a movie.

* * *

><p>Chris was laying on his bed in his bedroom thinking about everything that happened today. And all the demons that keep coming. Especially the ones that keep coming and attacking the manor during the day. Chris got off his bed and went down the hall to his brothers room. He knocked on the door.<p>

"It's open" Chris heard Wyatt yell. He opened the door and saw his brother looking through his closet. "what's up"

"can we talk?"

"ya"

"well I've been thinking about everything that's happened the past few month. Mostly the past week" Wyatt nodded "and how Melinda is only around when it's about a demon or P3"

"what are you getting at Chris?"

"maybe Melinda should move back into the manor" Wyatt's answer surprised Chris

"I agree"

"you do"

"ya" Wyatt replied "when Melinda moved out over five years ago we've barely seen her. She would go to school. After school she would go to magic school for hours. Or she would be busy"

"I remember" Chris said "and once she gradated she would always be busy with Nic or Emily"

"she still is sometimes" Wyatt said "this past week we've seen more of our sister than in the past five years. Mostly because of demons or P3, so ya I agree"

"good"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's kinda short. Thanks to everyone that's read, commented, followed or favorited my story. I'm sorry it's been a little while since the last update though. Again if you could give me some ideas for the next chapter that would be great.<strong>

**Please Please Please comment I like getting them for feedback. Like how people like the story.**

**I will update as soon as I can**

**I hope everyone that has read likes this story.**


	6. Fear Never Dies

**Sorry it's been a little while since I've updated. I've been kinda busy and working on my school work and work on another story.**

**P.S- when Melinda, Nic, and Emily use there Telepathy it will be bold**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Fear Never Dies<span>

February-13-2028

Chris made his way down the stairs that lead into the sitting room. He woke up no that long ago and didn't feel like laying in bed anymore. As he was walking past the couch he saw a women laying on it. Chris went over to the couch and saw his sister couldn't see what kind but a book was laying open across her chest.

Every night for almost a week Melinda has crashed on one of the couches at the Manor. Chris can't personally say he minds because he doesn't. He likes it that his sister is around more offend. A few times after she's woken up she's stayed long enough for breakfast. Each time Wyatt and Chris mean to ask her about moving back in but they chicken out.

Chris left the sitting room and went into the kitchen. Where he saw Wyatt making some coffee. When he turned around he immediately saw Chris.

"morning"

"morning" Chris said back "you see Mel?" Wyatt nodded

"that's what the fifth morning in a row?" Chris nodded as he rubbed his eyes.

"when are we gonna ask her Wy?"

"ask her what?" Wyatt asked his younger brother

"about moving back into the Manor" Wyatt shrugged his shoulders

Wyatt and Chris already talked to there parents about Melinda moving back in. They said it would be great if she did. But there is only three bedroom, which meant not all of them could live there. Piper told them she had an idea about how it could work. But she won't tell them how until she knows for sure her idea will work.

"I don't know"

"well we need to ask her soon"

* * *

><p>Melinda woke up on the sitting room couch at the Manor. She took the book off that was on her and put on the table not that far from her. Melinda got up off the couch and headed for the kitchen. When a demon shimmered in front of her.<p>

"fear me" he formed a fireball in his hand

"fear yourself" Melinda said. The demon threw the fireball directly at Melinda. "fireball" The fireball was absorbed by blue and white orbs. It redirected itself from going toward Melinda to at the demon. After she watched him go up in flames Melinda went into the kitchen

"ask who what?" Wyatt and Chris looked at the doorway and saw there sister

"I see your awake" Melinda nodded at Wyatt as she took his coffee

"I was drinking that" Chris laughed a little at his brother

"key word Wy _was_" Wyatt glared at his sister making her smile

"nice, Mel" Wyatt went back over to the coffee maker to get a new cup of coffee. Melinda sat down across from Chris at the table.

"well we remembered" Melinda smiled at both of her brothers

"how long are you staying?" Melinda shrugged her sholders.

"probably not that long" Melinda replied "I was gona stop by the Bay Mirror to talk to aunt Phoebe" Wyatt took his coffee and sat down at the table with his brother and sister "and I still have to go home to shower and change"

"ya well I wasn't gonna anything...but" Melinda rolled her eyes at Chris

"ya I'm supposed to stop by Halliwell's" Wyatt said

"well I will be here doing nothing at all" Chris took a sip of his coffee

* * *

><p>After Melinda left Wyatt left a few minutes after her, leaving Chris by himself. He didn't feel like going anywhere at the moment. So Chris went into the living room to watch tv. He flipped through the guide till he found something that caught his eye. He went to put the remote on the coffee table in front of the couch. But it fell onto the ground instead. Chris bent down to pick up the remote. Underneath it was a small picture. Chris put the remote on the table. When he went to pick up the picture Chris was sucked into a premonition.<p>

_Phoebe was at the Bay Mirror walking with PJ, Tamora and Melinda. Who looked like they were between two and three. They were about to walk into the elevator that leads to the parking lot. Phoebe turned around when she heard someone say her name behind her._

_"you two wait here" Melinda and PJ nodded. Phoebe went over to talk to a man for a few minutes. Then she went back over to the girls. "I have to go back to my office to get something-"_

_"are gonna go with you mommy?" PJ asked her_

_"but I want to go to the car" Melinda said _

_"me too" Tamora agreed with Melinda, Phoebe was quiet for a few seconds._

_"Melinda do you think you can wait here for a few minutes?" Phoebe asked "and not go in the elevator"_

_"but-"_

_"please" Melinda nodded. Once Phoebe and PJ were gone Melinda and Tamora got in the elevator. Melinda pressed pressed the button to go down to the parking lot. Not that long after the elevator started moving it started to make noises. Then the elevator sopped completely, and to make things worse the power went out._

_"aunt Phoebe" Melinda whispered as both girls backed up into the wall behind her. They slid down the wall and held there knees close to there chest. Melinda and Tamora was breathing heavy as tears started to escape there dark brown eyes._

When Chris opened his eyes he turned the picture around to see who or what was on the other side. It was Melinda, Tamora and PJ at Phoebe's office at the Bay Mirror. Wearing the same clothes from his premonition.

"that was weird" Chris said to himself. He got off the couch and went upstairs to his bedroom. Quickly got dressed and orbed to Halliwell's.

* * *

><p>Melinda had just gotten to the Bay Mirror. She wanted to talk to her aunt Phoebe, but her assistant said she wasn't there. Melinda was about to leave when she accidentally bumped into somebody.<p>

"sorry" Melinda apologized

"Mel" Melinda looked up and saw her aunt looking at her

"hey aunt Phoebe" When Elise retired about ten or so years ago, Phoebe took over the Bay Mirror. Along with writing her column 'Ask Phoebe' and writing award winning books on love and relationships. "what are you doing?"

"I was about to head into my office to look through some letters" Phoebe relied "what about you?"

"I was looking for you...but your assistant said you weren't here"

"speaking of work can we talk around 7:30 tonight?" Phoebe asked her oldest niece

"uhh..I guess"

"great I'll see you at 7:30 then" Melinda nodded with a smile. Phoebe left to go to her office and Melinda went to go down to the parking lot to get her car.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Chris to get to Halliwell's. When he got there he saw Wyatt, Kat and Henry serving some tables. His aunt Paige and mom were talking by the register.<p>

"hey"

"I thought your brother said you were doing nothing today and staying home" Piper said

"ya I was gonna" replied Chris "by any chance do either of you know where aunt Phoebe is? I kinda need to talk to her" both Piper and Paige shook there heads 'no' and Chris signed.

"but speaking of Pheebs have you seen her column lately?" Paige showed Piper and Chris the newspaper with Phoebe's coulmn.

"no, why?" Piper asked

"it's really good"Chris took the newspaper from his aunt and gasped when he was thrown into a premonition

_Melinda was in the same elevator she was in from Chris's premonition earlier. Except this time she was on the ground. One hand was on her stomach and the other was on her heart, as she was gasping for air. There was an older man above her laughing at her pain. He had white/grey hair and was wearing a black robe thing that went all the was to his feet. Soon Melinda collapsed on the ground bu this time she wasn't breathing at all. And her long braided hair was pure white instead of dark brown._

"what did you see?" his mother asked

"I have to go"

"Chris" Piper called after her son who ignored her. He went over to his brother that was about to go into the kitchen.

"meet me at the manor in five" Chris whispered so only Wyatt could hear him. Wyatt turned around and looked at his brother confused.

"wh-'

"I don't have time for questions Wyatt, just do it" with that said Chris quickly went into an empty stall in the men's bathroom and orbed to the Bay Mirror.

* * *

><p>Melinda had just reached the elevator so she could leave the Bay Mirror. Ever since she was little she's always hated elevators. But her car is in the parking lot downstairs. She could take the stairs...but that would take too long. Melinda took a deep breath and walked inside the empty elevator as the doors opened. Once the doors closed she pressed one of the buttons not far from the doors.<p>

"you know it is very hard to get you alone lately" Melinda turned around and saw an older man smiling at her. He had white/grey hair and was wearing a black robe thing that went down to his feet. Melinda stumbled back a little when the elevator came to a complete stop. The lights stated to flicker on and off.

"who are you?"

"your worst nightmare" he replied with a grin, Melinda looked at him confused. Melinda squinted her eyes to try and move him. But he didn't even flinch. She then tried to orb...but she couldn't go anywhere. "sweetheart your powers are frozen in fear" Melinda ran over to the closed doors and started pounding on them.

"help! help! somebody help me!" Melinda screamed

"nobody can hear you" he said with a laugh as he put his hand up. Melinda felt a sharp pain in her stomach. It was a familiar pain she never wanted to feel again. "your greatest fear is the pain of loosing another child because evil"

The reason Melinda moved in with Nic and Emily in the first place is because, she found out she was pregnant with her ex-boyfriends baby when she was twenty. She found in mid November, at the time she was around six weeks. Melinda never told the father she was pregnant with his baby. Only because before she found out he kept ignoring her calls and texts, and when he finally did call her he broke up with her and said he wanted nothing to do with her anymore. She didn't want to be at the Manor when either her parents or brothers could find out. She didn't like keeping things from them but she was afraid of what they would say. Nic and Emily both tried to convince her to at least tell her parents. When she was almost eleven weeks pregnant Emily took her to lunch for Christmas. Melinda knew she should tell at least her parents since she was already starting to show. She listened to Emily and left her to go to the Manor. Melinda called her mothers name after she closed the front door. Piper said she was upstairs so Melinda started to head up there. On her was in there she didn't see the demon shimmer in behind her. He threw a fireball at her, making her go flying threw the wall and landing in the conservatory. When Melinda didn't come upstairs Piper started to get worried. She went downstairs and was surprised when she saw her daughter laying on the ground not moving in the conservatory. Piper ran over to her daughter that was covered in blood and surrounded by broken glass and pieces of the wall. Piper called her sons to heal there sister, which they did before Piper could say anything. That night Melinda went to the doctors to get the baby checked out. But that was when the heartbreaking news that there was no more baby and that she had a miscarriage. Ever since then Melinda has had a hard time being around kids.

Melinda started gasping for air, then she fell to her knees holding her stomach with one hand and her heart with the other. He started laughing at the sight of Melinda in pain. All Melinda could feel was a great pain in her stomach and heart. The same pain she felt when she found out she had a miscarriage, except it was stronger and worse. She looked up when she heard a jingle, Chris was behind the older man. Chris threw the man across the elevator, he then went over to his sister and orbed then to the conservatory at the Manor. When they materialized on the couch Chris embrace his sister into a hug.

"can't breath, Chris" he let go of her

"sorry'

"it's okay"

"how are you feeling?" Melinda put her hand over her heart and closed her eyes.

"well, I can actually breath now" Melinda replied as she opened her eyes

"that's good" Melinda nodded as chris got up from the couch. "I'm gonna go get the book" she nodded again

"ya, that's probably a good idea" Melinda laid down on the couch. She closed her eyes she listened to Chris's footsteps going up the stairs. She thought about everything that has happened since Halloween. How her life has completely changed. Sometimes she's not sure if it's always a good change or more like a cure like Kat says. Just about everyday she's been getting attacked by demons. Sometimes its even more than once a day. Melinda was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs this time. She opened her eyes and sat up. Chris sat down next to her and opened the Book of Shadows.

"who do you-" Chris stopped when he saw the side braid in her hair.

"what?"

"your hair..." Melinda looked at him confused "...the braid...there's whites spots all over it...and on your bangs" Melinda got up off the couch and went over to the mirror on the wall in the living room. Both of her bangs that were hanging on each side of her face were pure white. She undid the long braid and couldn't believe what she was seeing. all throughout her hair was pure white stands. If she didn't know any better she would have thought it was thick highlight.

"he almost killed you" Melinda turned around and looked and saw Chris standing in the doorway

"what do you mean?"

"I had a premonition" Chris replied "and if I hadn't shown up you would have collapsed on the ground not breathing. And when you did your hair was like that except it was all white"

"uhh...the demon said something about fear...if that helps" Melinda tried to change the subject. Chris went back into the conservatory and flipped through the pages of the Book of Shadows. "I think I found him" Melinda went back and sat down next to her brother.

The Demon of Fear, also known as Barbas,  
>appears on earth once every 1300 years on a Friday<br>the 13th for twenty four hours. His appearance is  
>attributed to the universal convergence of negative<br>energies as derived from astrological charts. He  
>derives his life force by feeding off the fears of<br>witches. If he can kill 13 unmarried female  
>witches before the stroke of midnight on the 13th<br>he will be able to break free from his eternal  
>bonds and walk the earth for eternity.<br>A witch's only defense is to identify and then  
>release her greatest fears.<p>

Do not rely on your  
>wicca powers for defence, for in the face of your<br>greatest fear, those powers are paralyzed.

To let go of your fear, trust in the greatest  
>of all powers.<p>

"so he could also go after Tamora, Kat, P.J., Parker, Peyton, and Emily" Chris nodded

"tell me again why I had to come to the Manor?" Chris and Melinda heard Wyatt ask "where are you?"

"conservatory" A few seconds later Wyatt came into the conservatory.

"what happened to your hair?" Wyatt asked when he saw Melinda

"where the hell do we begin?" Melinda asked Chris

"short story every 1300 years the demon of fear on Friday the thirteenth-"

"today" Melinda added

"if he kills 13 unmarried female witches by midnight he able to walk the earth for eternity"

"what all did I miss?" Wyatt asked his brother and sister

"he almost killed me...which is what happened to my hair"

"I had a premonition of it happening. Which is why I told you to come here" Chris told Wyatt "then I saved Mel"

"damn" Chris nodded

"ya and we know about 7 witches he could go after"

"who?"

"he already found me, but there is also Tamora, Kat, P.J., Parker, Peyton, and Emily"

"this just keeps getting better and better"

* * *

><p>Piper Halliwell just walked in to the Manor to get some things, then she had to go back to Halliwell's. She heard three familiar voices not too far away as she was getting a cup of coffee. Piper left the kitchen and walked into the conservatory. Chris and Melinda were sitting on one of the couches talking to Wyatt, who was standing in front of them. Chris was holding the Book of Shadows in his hands. And for some reason through out Melinda's hair it was pure white.<p>

"what's going on here" her three children looked at her "and why's my daughter's hair partly white?"

"have you ever heard of a demon named..." Chris looked down at the book in front of him "Barbas?" Piper looked at her kids shocked and accidentally dropped her coffee on the ground. Shattering the breakable cup into many pieces.

"so you've heard of him?" Wyatt asked. Piper signed and took a breathe

"yes. yes I've definitely heard of Barbas" Piper said seriously "he is very very bad news. Why are you asking about him?" Chris looked over at Melinda

"he attacked Melinda" Piper thought back to the first encounter her and her sisters had with him. He scared her older sister Prue so bad he turned a strip of her hair pure white. Just like her daughters, except Melinda hair is more white than Prue's was.

"that would explain your hair" Piper said looking at Melinda

"how'd you guys get rid of him?" Chris asked. _I thought we did _Piper thought to herself

"in the past the only way to get rid of him is to face your fears" Piper then turned to Melinda "but don't go alone, he likes to go after people when there alone"

"what about Tamora, Kat, P.J., Parker, Peyton, and Emily?" Melinda asked. Piper thought for a second

"I'll call Phoebe, Paige and Billie"

* * *

><p>A few hours later all the Halliwell's along with Billie and Emily Jenkins were at the Manor. Everyone was sitting around the living room. Melinda, Tamora, and P.J. were sitting on one of the couches together. Emily was sitting on the arm of the couch by Melinda. Wyatt and Chris were standing by the fireplace. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Coop, Henry, and Billie were standing by the doorway. On the other couch was Parker, Kat, and Peyton. Henry was leaning against the arm of the couch by Parker. The Book of Shadows was layed open on the Demon of Fear on the table. Melinda's hair was slowly turning back to dark brown.<p>

"what are we gonna do, stay here forever? Parker asked

"Parker, don't start" Phoebe warned her daughter

"what I had plans for tonight"

"ya to go to the movies" Peyton mumbled to herself. Parker glared at her younger sister.

"both of you knock it off" Phoebe told her daughters

"but she kinda has a point" Tamora said "we can't just stay here"

"some of us have jobs" Emily pointed out. Emily has been working at a fashion company for about six months.

"and school too" Peyton said. Emily looked over at Melinda

**I have a date with a really really cut guy, in 20 minutes** Emily told Melinda. Melinda glanced up at Emily

**what do you want me to do?** Melinda asked

**help me get out of here so I can get to him** Emily replied

**Em- **Melinda started to protest

**please, please, please Mel **Emily Begged

**My mom said he usually attacks when your alone **

**I have an Idea **Emily said with a smile. Melinda looked at her confused

"I have to be to be at Crimson in like ten minutes" Emily lied

"can't you call in sick?" Billie asked her niece who shook her head.

"my boss said If I miss one more day or I'm late one more time I'm fired" Emily replied. Billie was about to say something, but Emily did before she could "and I won't be going alone"

"what you mean?" asked Paige

"she'll be with me" Emily said looking at Melinda

"I am?" Emily nodded

**hurry orb us out of here **Emily said

"no, shut up" Melinda whispered

**now come on** Emily touching Melinda's arm

"no what?" Piper asked

**come on **Emily begged Melinda girls turned into orbs and in a matter of seconds they were gone.

"were did they go?" Bille asked

"that damn telepathy" Piper said to herself

"at least there no alone this time" phoebe said trying to lighten the mood. Only to receive a glare from her older sister.

* * *

><p>About an hour everyone was now at Magic School. Since no demon can get in the School. Tamora was laying on the couch in the corner of the room playing on her phone. Piper was in the library with Leo, while the rest of her family was wondering around the rest of the school somewhere.<p>

"hey" Piper said when she saw her sons come into the room. Chris waved as they walked over to them.

"have you asked your sister yet?" she asked them

"asked her what?" Wyatt asked his mother

"about her moving in" Both Wyatt and Chris shook there head 'no'

"why not" Leo asked

"we've been meaning to but things keep getting in the way" Chris replied "and tomorrows her birthday"

"and..there's only three bedrooms at the Manor" Wyatt said "not enough" he shrugged his shoulders. Piper and Leo exchanged looks.

"well, your father and I already talked about that we might have a solution for that" Wyatt and Chris both looked at there parents confused "we decided if she says yes when you ask her we would move out of the Manor"

"we already looked at a few apartments" said Leo

"and we found a really nice on by Halliwell's"

"but-" Chris started to say

"it's just if she does say yes" Piper assured her sons

* * *

><p>Melinda had been sitting by herself at a table not far from where Emily was with her date. She's been playing on her phone and texting her cousin Tamora while waiting for the date to be over with.<p>

"hey" Melinda jumped at the sound of Emily's voice.

"don't do that" Emily shrugged her shoulder

"sorry" Emily sat down across from Melinda "now what?"

"we go back to the Manor" Melinda replied

"fine, let's go" Emily got up from the table, and so did Melinda.

"let me call Nic"

"why?" Emily asked "I thought we were orbing" Melinda shook her head as she started to dial Nic's phone number

"there's too many people in the bathroom this time" Melinda said as she put her phone to her ear. The other end rang for a few seconds before Nic picked up. "hey can you pick me and Em up?...uh, Cafe Le Blue...kay see you in a few" Melinda pu the phone in er pocket "he's on his way" Emily noded

"wanna go wait out front?" Melinda nodded

* * *

><p>Tamora was laying on the couch in the library texting Melinda. Which she had been doing since she got to Magic School.<p>

"what are you doing?" Tamora looked up and saw her aunt Phoebe standing at her feet.

"nothing much" Phoebe nodded

"can I sit down?" Tamora nodded and sat up so Phoebe could sit down next to her.

"can I ask you a question?"

"of course" Phoebe said

"what happened the first time you met...Brabas?" Tamora asked curiously

"In 1999, he almost killed me and my sister Prue" Phoebe told her niece

"how?"

"her greatest fear was drowning, and mine was loosing a sister. So he tricked her into picking me up from my job at the time. He pushed her into a pool and made me watch" Phoebe explained to Tamora "In the end Prue wound up concurring her fear of drowning. Which got rid of him for a little while"

"then how is he back?" Tamora asked "I mean it hasn't been 1300 years"

"well, Barbas likes to play tricks on people's minds" Phoebe looked over at her sister, nephews, and brother-in-law across the room "he also is one demon that never really likes to die...or go away...like ever" Tamora nodded

"you think Melinda and Emily will be okay?"

"yeah" Phoebe replied "there together and out in public. They should be fine"

"I hope so" Tamora replied as her mother came into the room. Phoebe got up to talk to Paige as Tamoras phone beeped. She layed back down on the couch and read Melinda text.

* * *

><p>Melinda and Emily were standing outside by the entrance waiting for Nic to pick them up. Melinda was still texting Tamora, while Emily was looking through the pictures on her phone. Both girls looked up from there phones when they heard Nic pull up.<p>

"your in the back" Melinda told Emily

"why?" she asked

"because I want to sit in the front" Melinda responded

"but-"

"just get in the car" Nic told them. Melinda got in the passengers seat, and Emily got in the back not bothering to put a seat belt on. "where are we going" Nic asked as he pulled away from Cafe Le Blue.

"Manor" Melinda replied. Nic nodded "so what were you doing before I called?"

"I was at the body shop helping out" Melinda nodded "why were you two here?"

"long boring story" Melinda rolled her eyes at Emily. Melinda turned around and looked at Emily

"what are you doing?" she asked

"texting Jack" Emily responded

"who's Jack?" Nic asked looked at her in the mirror

"I'll explain later"

**I he the guy you were just with?** Melinda asked

**yep**

**he was cute** Melinda told her

**I know right **Melinda rolled her at her friend. She reached in her pocket when it started ringing.

"hello?...were on our way to the Manor, now...Okay well we'll be there in a few minutes...bye" Melinda hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket

"who was that?" Emily asked

Barbas flamed onto the street Nic, Melinda, and Emily were on. As the car was going by he threw an energy ball at there car

"Chris, he said him and Wyatt wanted-" Melinda was cut off when the car started spinning out of control. All three of them started screaming. They only stopped when they crashed into another car. Nic was face down on the steering wheel not moving. Melinda was face down on the dash board, and Emily was thrown from the car. After a few minutes Melinda was starting to wake up. When her eyes opened her she felt a really bad headache, she slowly lifted her head up. She saw the front of the car and the car they crashed into were on fire. Melinda put her hand to her head, but when she did her hand got wet. She looked at her hand and saw it was covered in thick red blood. To make it even better her nose was starting to bleed too. Melinda looked over at Nic and noticed he unconscious next to her with his head face down on the steering wheel.

"Nic" Melinda's voice was a scratchy whisper. Before she could do anything else her attention was taken away from him. Because a light was shining towards her. Melinda turned her head to see what it was, It was another car heading straight for her. Out of fear she accidentally turned her body into orbs. But it didn't stop the car car from crashing into them. The force was so strong it knocked both Nic and Melinda out of the drivers side of the car. Nic landed in the street flat on his back on top of the door. There was a bloody gash on his face. When Melinda materialized she wasn't far from him. She landed on her side. The gash on her forehead was worse than before, now it was dripping down the side of her face. Her nose was bleeding, and blood was starting to drip from the corner of her mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff Hanger...<strong>**Thanks to everyone that has read, followed, favorited, or commented on my story. Sorry i haven't updated in a little while. If you could give me ideas for what could happen that would be great.**

**Please, Please, Please comment. I like getting them for feedback on how people are liking the story and how I'm doing.**

**I will update as soon as I can. I promise.**

**I hop everyone that's read that has read this story likes it.**


	7. The Aftermath

**I'm not really sure if anybody is reading this story. But I'm still gonna keep writing anyways**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: The Aftermath<span>

Marina was -talking to her husband Trevor by the Emergency room. They were trying to decided whether or not if they should, watch a movie after they go out to dinner. She heard the loud speaker talking about some victims from a car crash being brought in. "three victims coming in, critical. Victim one female estimated early 20's. Thrown from the car. victim two male estimated early 20's, thrown from the car away from victim one. victim three female, estimated early 20's. Thrown from the car, close to victim two, pulse unresponsive, time- around 7:00 p.m, blood loss in all three of the victim" Marina turned around towards the Emergancy doorway not far from them, and saw something she didn't expect to see. Her younger brother and his two friends being wheeled in on gurneys. All three of them were unconscious and there were doctors around all of them. Melinda had oxygen masks over her mouth. Her button-up shirt was unbuttoned, revealing a red and black bra and some bruises. The right side of her forehead was bleeding. It was bleeding so bad the right side of her face was covered in blood. There were cuts, scratches, bruises, blood and a few bloody gashes on all three of them. There was a tube in Nic's mouth that attached to a bag with oxygen in it. Like Melinda his shirt was unbuttoned down the middle too, his right side was bleeding. Emily had a gash on her forehead like Melinda, but not as bad. And an her shirt was ripped and a little bloody. And all three of them were very pale.

"oh my god" Marina whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks, Trevor turned around and saw what she saw.

"why don't you call yours and Melinda's parents, and Emily's aunt" Trevor told her Marina as he went over to one of the doctors near Nic. Marina nodded and left to find a phone. She found one hanging on the wall by the receptionist's desk. She tried to wipe the tears out of her eyes, but it didn't work them wouldn't stop. While the other line was ringing she tried not to turn around and look at not only her brother, but also Melinda and Melinda. Who were also her friends as well as Nic's.

"hello?" Marina closed her eyes

"mom, you, dad, and Angel have to get to the hospital" she couldn't stop the tears now, her voice was starting to get scratchy.

"why?" Ava asked "what happened?" Marina could tell her mother was scared/nervous to hear the answer.

"It's Nic" Marina replied "just please hurry, mom" Marina hung up the phone before her mother could say anything else. She then quickly dialed Billie phone number.

"hello?"

"Billie you need to get to the hospital?" Marina asked holding back tears

"why?" Billie asked

"Emily...she was brought in" Marina replied "please, hurry" Marina hung up the phone again as a few more tears rolled down her cheeks. She saved the Piper for last. Marina knew Piper will not take it very well, especially when she see's Melinda.

"hello?" Marina took a deep breathe

"Piper, can you, Leo, Wyatt, and Chris get to the hospital?" Marina asked trying not to cry

"Marina, what's wrong?" Piper could tell something was wrong when she heard Marina's voice on the other end. She took another deep breathe before answering Piper.

"It's Melinda" Marina answered "she was brought in a few minutes ago...can you guys just...please, hurry" Marina hung up the phone for the third time. She leaned up against the wall and sank down to the ground. She pulled her knees to her chest and cried. She felt an hand on her shoulder, she looked over and saw Trevor sitting next to her. He pulled her into a hug and she didn't stop him. Instead she cried into his chest.

* * *

><p>After Ava got off the phone with her daughter she quickly drove over to her husband's body shop. She quickly ran inside, immediately she saw her step-son Angel working on a car. She went over to him and taped him on the shoulder. He turned around and looked at her.<p>

"where's your father" Ava asked

"mom, what's wrong?" Angel asked

"we-" Ava took a pause "we need to get to the hospital"

"backroom" Angel pointed to the direction. Ava took off with Angel following her. Ava opened the door and Derek turned around to see his wife.

"what's wrong" he asked

"Marina called" Ava told him "Nic's in the hospital..it didn't sound good"

"let's go" Derek said as he grabbed his jacket from a chair. The three left the backroom and went outside "Angel" he looked over at his father "take your car, we'll meet you there" angel nodded and headed over to his car in the opposite direction of his mother's car.

* * *

><p>After Marina hung upon Piper she left the classroom she was in, and went to Leo's office. When she came into the room Leo looked up from some papers he was looking at.<p>

"Leo, we have to get the boys and go" Piper told her husband

"why?" Leo asked concern

"our daughter is in the hospital" Piper replied "let's go get the boys" After hearing what Piper said Leo quickly got up from his chair, and left his office to go get his sons from the library. When Piper and Leo walked into the library they saw Wyatt and Chris looking through some book, that were on the shelves. Piper and Leo walked over to there sons.

"boys we have to go" Wyatt and Chris turned to look at there mother

"why?" Wyatt asked

"what about Barbas?" Chris asked

"we have to get to hospital" Leo replied

"why do we have to go to the hospital?" Chris asked the question Wyatt and him were both wondering

"your sisters there" Wyatt and Chris looked at there parents confuse, still not getting what they were trying to tell them. "she was admitted there"

"what happened?" Wyatt asked, Piper shrugged her shoulders

"Marina didn't say why, she just said to hurry" replied Piper

"then let's get the hell out of here" Chris said, he looked over at his brother who nodded. Chris grabbed Piper's arm and Wyatt grabbed Leo's arm. The four disappeared into a bunch of blue and white orbs.

* * *

><p>Melinda and Nic were standing outside by the entrance of Cafe Le Blue. Nic was wearing a white short sleeve t-shirt, faded light blue pants, and white sneakers. Melinda was wearing a white long sleeve nightgown and white flats. The nightgown went down to her feet, It tied in the front, the sleeves were a little poofy. But it didn't bother her. Her hair was back to being dark brown, and it was curled, it went down to where it was tied in the front of the nightgown. Both Nic and Melinda started looking around confused at why they were there.<p>

"what are we doing here?" Melinda shrugged "and where's Emily?"

"where is anybody?" Melinda asked noticing no one was anywhere. Not by the entrance, or anywhere on the street. "didn't you already pick us up?" Nic nodded, Melinda looked over at Nic shocked "Nic" he looked at her "your side" Nic looked at his surprised, he touched it not believing what he was seeing. He looked at his hand...there was blood on it. Nic looked up at Melinda shocked, the same way she looked at him.

"what?" Melinda asked confused

"your forehead...and the side of your face" Nic touched his forehead then Melinda touched her forehead. It was cold and wet. Melinda looked at her hand and was surprised when she saw it was covered in blood. "what the hell is going on?" Melinda thought for a second

"we never made it to the Manor" Nic looked at her confused "think about the car ride" he thought for a second. He had a flash back of him in the driver seat, Melinda in the passenger seat, and Emily in the back.

"we were talking..." Nic remembered loosing control of the wheel, and him, Melinda, and Emily screaming "then the car started spinning out of control" But he couldn't remember anything else after that 'that's it"

"I know I remember that too" Melinda told him. She thought back to the crash. That's when she remembered waking up for a second. Then the car heading for her, and accidentally orbing. But that's the last thing she can remember. "oh, my god" Melinda started walking off.

"where are you doing?" Nic called after her

"It's all my fault" She replied as she went through the entrance to Cafe Le Blue. Except instead of the cafe she was standing at the hospital. She saw Marina talking to Trevor not too far from her. She heard and ambulance, the paramedics came in bringing in some injured people in some gurney's. Then some doctors came over to them. She started listening to what they were saying.

"three victims coming in, critical. Victim one female estimated early 20's. Thrown from the car" That's when she she saw Emily being wheeled in on a gurney. She had a gash on her forehead, cut's and bruises, and an oxygen mask over her mouth. Her shirt was ripped and a little bloody. "victim two male estimated early 20's, thrown from the car away from victim one. " She saw Nic beeing wheeled in. He had a tube in his mouth that attached to a bag with oxygen in it. His shirt was unbuttoned down the middle, and his right side was bleeding. Like it was at the cafe. "victim three female, estimated early 20's. Thrown from the car, close to victim two" Then she saw herself be wheeled in, and looked awful. She had an oxygen masks over her mouth too. Like Nic her button-up shirt was unbuttoned, revealing her red and black bra and some bruises. The right side of her forehead was bleeding. Like it was at the cafe. But It was bleeding so bad the right side of her face was covered in thick red blood. There were cuts, scratches, bruises, blood and a few bloody gashes on all three of them. And all three of them were very pale. "pulse unresponsive, time- around 7:00 p.m, blood loss in all three of the victims." She saw Trevor tell Marina something, then he came over.

"what do we got here?" Trevor asked one of the doctors.

"three car crash victims" one of the paramedics told Trevor. Happened about an hour or two ago"

"how are they still alive?" Melinda heard Trevor say to himself "okay, O.R let's go" Melinda watched as they wheeled the three of them off somewhere else. She started to follow them, but when she walked through the doors they went through she ended up back at Cafe Le Blue.

"It's all my fault" Melinda whispered when she saw Nic. He turned around and looked at her, and then embraced her in a hug.

* * *

><p>Angel was running through the hospital. When he turned around a corner he saw his sister sitting on the ground crying to herself. He went over to her and sat down next to her. Marina felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up from i between her knees and saw Angel sitting next to her. He pulled her into a hug and she didn't stop him. Instead she cried into his chest. Which is when Angel realized it's bad.<p>

After a few minutes Ava and Derek showed up. The receptionist told them to wait in the waiting room to hear from Nic's doctor. because at the moment he was in surgery. They were all in they waiting room waiting to hear from Nic's doctor. Marina was looking through her pictures on her phone. Angel was looking through a magazine. Derek and Ava were quietly talking to each other.

"Mr. and Mrs. Shield" Derek and Ava looked over at a women

"yes?" Ava asked as her and Derek got up out of the chairs they were sitting in.

"I'm Doctor Evans, I'm your sons doctor" she told them

"is he okay?" Derek asked

"we just got him stable" all four of them signed in relief

"why was he in surgery?" Angel asked the doctor

"Nic had internal bleeding by his lungs" Doctor Evans replied "but uhh...because of the loss of blood Nic went into a coma" Derek, Ava, Angel, and Marina looked at him shocked

"can we see him?" Doctor Evans nodded at Ava's question

"yeah, but not too many people" She replied before walking away

"were gonna go first" Derek told Angel and Marina, who nodded

* * *

><p>Piper, Leo, Wyatt, and Chris materialized in an empty janitors closet. Piper quickly opened the door. The three of them left the small closet and made there was to the receptionist desk. When the women saw the four of them she looked up from the papers she was going through.<p>

"can I help you?" she asked

"my daughter...Melinda Halliwell, I need to know where she is" The women check her computer for a few seconds.

"Melinda Halliwell is in surgery" Piper looked at her confused "I you wait in the waiting room Doctor Jacobs will be with you soon"

"no" Piper told her "I need to know why the hell my daughter is in surgery now damn it" Leo put his hand on her shoulder

"Piper" She took his hand off her shoulder

"no, Leo"

"mom" Piper looked over at her sons "let's just go to the waiting room" Piper finally gave in

"fine" Piper couldn't stop thinking about the last time something like this had happened. When Wyatt was sixteen he got his licence. Piper asked him to pick up some groceries, and he decided to take Chris (who was 14 at the time) and Melinda (who was eleven at the time. Almost twelve) with him. Melinda fought with Chris about sitting in the front seat, Wyatt made CHris sit in the back and her in the front. Just so the would stop fighting. But Wyatt accidentally ran a red light and crashed the car into another car. Wyatt and Chris were in the hospital for a few days. But Melinda was in there for almost two weeks. Because she hit her head on the window hard and went into a coma. But those almost tow weeks felt like a lifetime to Piper. The whole time Wyatt blamed himself for everything. And Chris regretted sitting in the backseat. Then when she was fifteen her and Nic were walking home from his basketball game. A drunk driver was heading right for them, he didn't see it but she did. Melinda pushed Nic out of the way saving Nic's life. But getting hit by the car instead. She ended up staying in the hospital for almost a week. As they were walking over to the waiting room Piper saw Billie walking over to the receptionist. "Billie?" Piper went over to her, while her husband and sons went into the waiting room "Billie, why are you here?" Billie turned around at the sound of Piper's voice.

"Marina called and said Emily was here"

"her two?" Billie looked at her confused

"what do you mean?"

"Melinda...she's here too" Piper replied "but she won't tell us anything because she's in surgery right now" Piper said referring to the women at the receptionist's desk.

"surgery? For what?" Billie asked with concern in her voice. Piper shrugged

"she said we have to wait in the waiting room for her doctor" Billie signed

"I should go ask about Emily" Piper nodded and Billie walked over to the receptionist. Piper sat down in a chair next to Leo. He handed her a magazine and she took it with a fake smile. About a half an hour later Trevor came into the waiting room.

"Piper, Leo" They looked up at Trevor. Wyatt and Chris looked at each other.

"were gonna go to the cafeteria" Wyatt told his parents. Piper nodded, They got up from the chairs they were in and left the waiting room.

"your Melinda's doctor?" Leo asked, Trevor nodded

"yeah" he replied

"how is she?" Piper asked the question she's been wanting answers to.

"were working on getting her stable" Piper and Leo both looked at him worried. "the reason she was rushed into surgery was because she has internal bleeding"

"is that is?" Piper asked with tears in her eyes. Trevor shook his head 'no'

"she also has broken ribs and nose" Piper nodded, and Leo pulled her into a hug. She let go of leo after a few seconds and looked at Trevor

"thank you for telling us, Trevor" he nodded, Piper looked back at Leo "I'm gonna call my sisters and let them know what's going on"

* * *

><p>Nic and Melinda were wandering around the hospital. Melinda was looking through all the rooms, while Nic was following her.<p>

"I don't understand, what's happening?" Nic asked Melinda as she was looking through one of the windows to one of the rooms. "I mean this has to be a dream"

"I don't think so" Melinda replied walking away.

"will you just stop and talk to me" Nic said to Melinda "and what are you looking for?"

"us" she stopped at the doorway of a room "Emily" Melinda whispered to herself. Nic didn't notice she went into the room. Billie was sitting next to Emily in a chair by her hospital bed. Melinda couldn't take her eyes off her best friend. Especially at the white and blue cast that was on Emily's left arm in a white sling, or the IV's in her arms.

"Miss Jenkins" Billie and Melinda looked over at the door and saw a women "I'm Doctor Scorpio, your niece's doctor"

"how is she?"

"surprisingly, she's doing good" Billie looked at her confused "I mean for being thrown from the car she was in. Sheis doing very well" Doctor Scorpio explained "except she has, broken ribs and obviously a broken arm. We'll know more when she waken up" Billie nodded

"when's that?" Billie asked

"should be soon" Billie nodded. Melinda left the room before she could hear anything else.

"where are you going?" Melinda stopped walking and turned around to look at Nic

"to find us"

* * *

><p>Angel took Marina to go sit down at the cafeteria. To try and get there minds off what's happened and everything the doctor said. Angel bought them both some coffee.<p>

"so, where's Trevor?" angel asked

"he went to check out Nic, Melinda, and Emily when they got here" Marina replied looking down at the coffee.

"wait" Marina looked up at her brother "Melinda and Emily were brought in too?" Marina nodded

"all three of them were in the car crash"

"are they okay?" Marina shrugged

"I don't know" Marina answered quietly "I just can't stop thinking about how they looked when they were brought in" Angel and Marina were quiet for a few minutes. Neither of them knew what to say to the other. "how was your day?" Marina asked trying to change the subject.

"uhh...It was pretty good" Angel looked down at his coffee and signed

"hey, what are you guys doing here?" Marina and Angel looked up to see Wyatt and Chris

"drinking coffee" Angel said with a smirk

"how's Melinda?" Marina asked them. Wyatt and Chris both shrugged as they sat down next to there friends.

"don't know" Angel and Marina looked at them confused "we came her when Trevor was about to tell them how she is"

"Trevor is her doctor?" both boys nodded

"apparently" Chris said "but uhh why you guys here?" he asked "other than you work here" he said referring to Marina

"Nic, he was in the car with Melinda and Emily" Marina told them

"Nic and Emily are here too?" Marina nodded

"and it was a car crash?" Marina nodded

"Trevor and I were talking when they were brought in"

"how's Nic doing?" Wyatt asked Angel and Marina

"his doctor said he's in a coma"

* * *

><p>Nic and Melinda were still wandering around the hospital. Melinda kept looking through all the rooms, while Nic was following her.<p>

"dad" Derek was leaning against the doorway looking inside a room. "dad" Nic repeated, but Derek didn't answer him. Instead he turned around and started pacing. Melinda went over to where Derek was and looked inside the room. "dad, dad, dad" Nic kept repeating

"Derek" he turned around and saw his wife coming towards him.

"mom" Nic said, but like his dad she didn't answer him either. Derek embraced Ava in a hug when she started crying. "hello?" Nic looked over at Melinda ""they can't see me"

"but I can" she replied not looking away from the room. Nic left his parents and went over to see what Melinda was looking at. He saw himself laying in a hospital bed. There were IV's in his arms and an oxygen mask over his mouth. Nic walked over to his damaged body til he was standing next to it. He looked back at Melinda, who gave him a sympathetic smile. Then looked back at himself. Melinda left the doorway and went to go find herself, wherever she is.

Melinda eventually found herself. She was looking through a window, because in the room below was where she was being operated on. Melinda couldn't hear what the doctors were saying, but she could tell it wasn't doing good.

* * *

><p>Piper was sitting in the waiting room with Phoebe and Paige. While Leo left a few minutes ago to go to the bathroom. Not long after Piper called Phoebe and Paige left Magic School and came to the hospital. So they could be there for there sister. They didn't tell there kids what happened because if everyone was there thing would most likely get out of hand. And they knew Piper, Leo, or the boys didn't need the stress. So they told there husbands what's going on. And had them stay behind and not tell there kids what's going on...or now.<p>

"shouldn't have let them orb out of the Manor earlier" Piper said

"Piper you can't blame yourself" Phoebe told her sister

"how long has she been in surgery?" paige asked trying to change the subject. Piper shrugged her shoulders

"too long" Piper replied quietly "I can't even think about what it will be in a few hours"

"Valentines Day?" Phoebe asked, but Piper shook her head

"Melinda's Birthday" The three sisters became quiet. Phoebe and Paige not knowing what to tell there sister. And Piper not wanting to talk at all.

"Piper" She looked over at the doorway and saw Trevor. Piper got up out of her chair and went over to Trevor. Phoebe and Paige followed her.

"how's my baby?"

"Melinda is stable" Piper closed her eyes and signed in relief "But" Piper opened her eyes and looked at Trevor "because of the blood loss during surgery, Melinda...she went into a coma" Piper looked at Trevor shocked, like she heard him wrong "and umm...her kidney...she needs a kidney transplant"

"huh?" Piper asked as she she started to cry. "can I see her?" Trevor nodded

"I was about to go back in there for a second. I'll show you the room she's in" Trevor said "But just so you know only one or two people should go in at a time" Piper turned around and looked at her sisters

"I'm gonna-"

"go" Paige told her

"can you guys wait here and tell Leo and they where I am when they get back? Phoebe and Paige nodded

"of course"Phoebe replied. Piper left with Trevor to go see her daughter.

* * *

><p>Billie was looking through some magazines, trying to pass time. Waiting for Emily to wake up. She's looked at magazine after magazine for the past few hours.<p>

"you look tired" Billie looked over at Emily and saw she was awake.

"hey, your awake" Billie closed the magazine and sat it onthe table next to Emily's bed.

"I guess" Emily replied looking around the room

"I was starting to get worried"

"how's Nic and Melinda" Emily asked changing the subject

"uhh, last I knew Melinda was in surgery" Billie told her niece "and I don't know about Nic"

"can you call?" Billie was about to object "please, aunt Billie" Billie took out her phone and dialed a number. The other side rang before it finally picked up.

"hey, how's Nic...oh, okay, I hope he gets better..."

"what?"Emily asked "how's Nic" Billie ignored Emily and dialed another number

"hey, umm, do you know how Melinda is?...tell Piper I hope she gets better...ya I'll see you soon"

"what?" Emily asked "how are they?" Billie put her phone in her pocket and looked at Emily.

"Ava said Nic is in a coma" Emily didn't say anything "and Phoebe said so is Melinda"

"oh my god" Emily whispered "can I see them" Billie shook her head

"why?"

"one you just woke up" Billie replied "and two I think there parents and siblings want to be with them right now"

* * *

><p>Trevor opened the door to Melinda's room and him and Piper walked inside. She tried holding back the tears but was unsuccessful. Piper couldn't stop looking at all the wires, machines, and the respirator next Melinda's bed. There were IV's in her arms, a bandage on her forehead, and a bandage around her nose.<p>

"she's on a respirator because she can't breathe on her own right now" Trevor told her. Piper nodded as tears started to fall from her eyes. Trevor grabbed a clipboard that was on a table. "I'm gonna go find Marina" Piper nodded. After he left Piper sat down in the chair next to Melinda's bed.

"my baby" she whispered as she held her daughters hand. "I'm so sorry this had to happen to you" Melinda watched her mother from the doorway. She didn't even notice she was starting to cry too. Piper kissed Melinda's hand. She didn't even try and stop the tears this time, she just let them fall. "please stay with us" Melinda walked into the room over on the other side of her hospital bed.

"I'll try" Melinda whispered

"Piper" she looked over at the doorway and saw Leo. Piper wiped her eyes

"did Phoebe and Paige tell you?" Leo nodded

"I told the boys" Leo said "and I think they want to see there sister" Piper got up off the chair and left the room with her husband. After her parents were gone Melinda started staring at how broken her body looked. She stopped when she heard two familiar voices coming towards her room. Melinda walked towards the doorway to see who was coming. It was her brothers coming to see her.

"why don't you go first" Wyatt told

"really?" Wyatt nodded

"ya, I'll wait out here" he told his brother. Melinda moved out of the way so Chris could walk come inside the room. He took a deep breathe when he saw what his sister looked like. Chris walked over to the side of her bed. Where Melinda was standing a few minutes ago.

"I have no idea what to say" Melinda smiled at her brother. "except please come back to us"

"Chris, behind you" Melinda said when she saw Barbas appear behind her brother. But he couldn't hear her.

"your greatest fear is losing you baby sister, or your big brother" Barbas said so Chris could hear. The monitor next to Melinda started making noises, and the numbers on the monitor started dropping. Chris fell to the ground with one hand on Melinda's bed and the other on his heart.

"Chris!" Melinda yelled when she saw him fall and start gasping for air. Barbas went flying across the room, and Wyatt went over to help Chris up. Barbas left quickly after that. But the numbers on Melinda's monitor didn't stop dropping. "do something" Wyatt quickly went over to the doorway.

"HELP, WE NEED HELP" Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda watched as Trevor and Some doctor ran into the room, with cart that had a defibrillator on it. A nurse put some gel on two pads and handed them to then rubbed the two together.

"clear" Trevor said as he put them right above Melinda's breast. Nothing happened "clear" Trevor did it again. After a few seconds the numbers started going back up. As the doctors were leaving the room Trevor went over to Wyatt and Chris. "what happened?" he asked them

"Barbas" Chris replied

"is she okay now?" Trevor looked back over Malinda

"she's still in a coma and needs a kidney transplant" Trevor replied "but she is as she was a few minutes ago" Trevor said before leaving. Melinda looked at Wyatt and Chris who were looking at her body. She left the room as they were going over to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, this chapter is kinda sad and depressing. But it is leading up to something pretty big between two of the people.<strong>

**If you could please give me some ideas for what you want to see happen that would be great.**

**Once again Thanks again to everyone that has read, followed, favorited, or commented on my story.**

**Please please Please comment. I like them for feedback.**

**I will update as soon as I can. I promise. And I hope everyone who has read this story likes it.**

**And on my profile there is a picture of Melinda and Nic's outfits. **


	8. I Can't See You, But I know Your There

**I finished Capter 8, sorry its kinds short though.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: I Can't See You, But I Know Your There<span>

March-24-2028

The last four and a half weeks have been anything but good for anybody. Nic and Melinda are both still in coma's. There parents and sibling have hardly left the hospital, and they have all been skipping work. Except for Marina, since she works at the hospital. Phoebe and Paige told there kids what happened the next day. Which was a hard day for Piper since it was Melinda's birthday. Tamora, Kat, P.J., Henry, Parker, and Peyton have been by the hospital seeing Melinda a lot too. Emily hasn't been at her apartment since she was released a few days after the car accident. Instead she's been staying at her aunts condo. Because being at her apatment not only reminded her to much of Melinda and Nic, but also being around all there stuff made her think of them.

Melinda was sitting on a hospital bed in an empty, dark room. She walked in there as a nurse was leaving the room with some things in her hands. Nic was walking by when he noticed Melinda sitting by herself.

"hey" Nic said as he walked into the room.

"hey" Nic sat down next to Melinda on the bed. "how ya doin?" she asked him

"I feel weak" He said

"how's the other you doing?" Nic shrugged

"I don't know" Nic replied "I was busy seeing how the other you is doing" They both were quiet for a few minutes "were still alive, right?" Nic asked "I mean we'll go back, and be us again?" Nic asked with concern in his voice.

"ya of course"

"I just don't want it to be over" Nic replied "not yet anyways"

"I know"

* * *

><p>Chris was sitting next to Melinda, he was just watching her. Not knowing what else he could do. It's been over a month since he heard his sisters voice or saw her smile. All he wants is for her to open her big dark brown eyes. Trevor said the only thing that could make her better is if she got a new kidney. But not one of the Halliwell's were a match. Chris has been sitting with Melinda everyday. Usually his mom is here but he finally convinced her to go home and take a shower.<p>

"hey" Chris turned around and saw Wyatt standing in the doorway

"hey" he replied "where were you?"

"seeing Angel, who's in Nic's room"

"how's Nic?" Chris asked curiously. Wyatt shrugged

"same" Wyatt glanced over at Melinda "how's she?"

"same"

"I was gonna head down to the cafeteria, you want anything?" Chris shook his head

"I'm good" Wyatt and left the room. Chris turned back to Melinda

"do you ever go home to take a shower" Chris turned around and saw Emily looking at him from the doorway "how long you been here?"

"a few hours" She walked towards him "It's weird" Emily looked at Chris confused

"what?"

"her being here" Chris replied "not seeing her awake and laughing at me and Wyatt"

"I know what you mean" Chris looked up at her "being at the apartment...it's really quiet...for once" Chris nodded, then looked back over at Melinda "I saw Wyatt heading towards the cafeteria" Chris nodded

"I know" Chris cleared his throat "he was here, he asked if I wanted anything"

"you should go" Chris shook his head "she wouldn't want you worrying so much" Chris didn't say anything "I wont let anything happen to her"

"I wont be long" Emily nodded. After Chris left Emily sat down in the chair Chris was previously sitting in.

"hey, Mel, I'm back...again" Emily said with a fake smile "I was thinking about how ever since the day we met at the Manor, my life has changed so much. But in a good way thanks to you." she wiped a few tears away from her eyes "but I never got the chance to tell yo thank you..or that I love you" Emily took out a thing of red lipstick, she put it on on Melinda's lips and smiled. Melinda was leaning against the wall next to the window, watching Emily. Melinda has been watching everyone coming in and out of her for a the past few days. She couldn't help but smile and let a few tears fall from her eyes, at the last part of what Emily said.

"I love you too, Em" Melinda whispered "I'm gonna miss you"

"and I swear to god, If you leave me now...I'll disown you" Melinda closed her eyes at what Emily said. She opened her eyes and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Angel, was sitting at his brothers bedside. His parents went home to change and take a shower, and Marina was working. Angel's beenvisiting Nic a lot, he's been wanting to see Melinda too. But one of her family members or Emily are always with her. He's been at the hospital more than he's been at the body shop or P3. Usually he is always helping his dad out at at the body shop. But with everything going on neither of them have been there, same thing with P3.<p>

"hey, Nic, it's me again" Angel said quietly "the doctor, said you might be able to hear us...so uhh..why don't you open your eyes so we can get the hell out of here" Angel sat down in the chair next to Nic "you need to come back to us" he paused for a second "I know I don't say it often but...I love you and I need you"

"I love you too, Angel" Nic said from behind his brother.

"and you'll get a chance to tell him that in person" Nic looked to his left and saw Melinda standing next to him. "come on" Melinda went over to the white curtain not far from them. She pulled it back revealing the girls lounge at there old boarding school. They both walked into the empty apartment.

"why are we here?" Nic asked

"so we can talk" Melinda replied quietly

"about?"

"follow me" Melinda sat down on a couch, Nic sat down next to her "promise me something" Nic looked at her confused

"what?"

"you will live life to the fullest. And feel happy, lucky and no regret. Or waste days with what should have been's" Nic looked at her confused

"Mel, why are yo asking me these things?" Nic asked. Melinda took a deep breathe

"because those things don't really matter in life"

"Mel, what aren't you telling me?"

"because, you have to leave me" With that being said Melinda disappeared a second later

* * *

><p>Trevor saw Marina was walking by when he noticed Marina sitting outside Nic's room. He walked over to her, having seen the hurt expression on her face.<p>

"hey" Marina didn't say anything "are you gonna go in there?" Marina shook her head "why?"

"Angel and my parents are in there in there right now" she replied "and I'm listening to what there's saying" Before Trevor could say anything else Marina interrupted him. "enough about me, hows Melinda doing?" Marina asked curiously

"honestly, not good"

"she getting worse" Marina asked

"she needs the transplant" Trevor replied "fast"

"I not?" Trevor looked down at the ground "you don't think she'll make it?" Trevor shook his head

"no"

* * *

><p>Ever since Melinda can remember she has always loved the beach. Bot so much the water, but how it makes her feel. Whenever she needs to clear her head, think, or be alone she always ends up at the beach. Some people hate how hot it is, or don't like the sand, or whatever. But Melinda finds them relaxing and comforting. Which is exactly why she is there now. Melinda was sitting on a large rock surrounded by sand, watching the waves crash against the shore.<p>

"what do you mean I have to leave you now?" Melinda saw Nic walking towards her

"I mean you have to go back" Melinda replied in a 'duh' tone.

"with you" Melinda got up off the rock and went over to Nic

"Nic, you've been saying it yourself you feeling weak" she told him "you know why that is? Because your body is healing, and getting ready to leave this place...where ever this is"

"so?" he asked

"so, I've been feeling the opposite. Stronger. My body isn't getting stronger and healing"

'that doesn't matter, I'm staying" Melinda shook her head

"no you can't" Melinda told Nic calmly

"would you stop it, your not in charge" Nic said with a little anger in his voice "were both in this together"

"you don't have a choice about this" Melinda said starting to get frustrated "Nic, you can't choose not to live...I'm not gonna let you" Nic walked away and sat down by the rocks. Melinda went over and sat down by him. "listen to me" Nic looked at her "I've see your parents, Angel, and Marina...there worried sick about you. They're wont take it well if they loose you"

"neither will your family" Nic said under his breathe, but Melinda ignored him "I don't wanna loose you"

"you wont" Melinda said with tears in her eyes

"come with me then" Nic begged "please, can't you come back"

"I don't really know how to explain it...but we have to do" A tear rolled down Melinda's cheek "don't you trust me?" Nic nodded

"I trust you" A few tears rolled down Nic's cheeks "but promise me, you'll come back"

"I'm gonna open my eyes and live till I'm old" Melinda said as a few more tears rolled down her cheeks "I promise"

"why not now?" Melinda signed

"because this is my fault" she told him

"I was driving the car" Nic replied "I this is anyone's fault its mine" Melinda shook her head

"I did something" Nic looked at her confused "close your eyes" Nic did as she asked. Melinda put her right hand on the side of his face "look and see" she whispered

_ Melinda was starting to wake up. When her eyes opened her she felt a really bad headache, she slowly lifted her head up. She saw the front of the car and the car they crashed into were on fire. Melinda put her hand to her head, but when she did her hand got wet. She looked at her hand and saw it was covered in thick red blood. To make it even better her nose was starting to bleed too. Melinda looked over at Nic and noticed he unconscious next to her with his head face down on the steering wheel._

_"Nic" Melinda's voice was a scratchy whisper. Before she could do anything else her attention was taken away from him. Because a light was shining towards her. Melinda turned her head to see what it was, It was another car heading straight for her. Out of fear she accidentally turned her body into orbs. But it didn't stop the car car from crashing into them. The force was so strong it knocked both Nic and Melinda out of the drivers side of the car. Nic landed in the street flat on his back on top of the door. There was a bloody gash on his face. When Melinda materialized she wasn't far from him. She landed on her side. The gash on her forehead was worse than before, now it was dripping down the side of her face. Her nose was bleeding, and blood was starting to drip from the corner of her mouth._

"It's my fault were in coma's" she said

"if you hadn't we would have either burned, or you would have died instantly from that other car" Nic replied with out opening his eyes

"you have to open your eyes" Melinda whispered, but Nic shook his head "yes, at the count of three" she watched as a tear rolled down his cheek, but he nodded "one...two...three...open your eyes" Nic did as she asked. But when he did he didn't see Melinda. Instead he saw his brother sleeping in a chair next to his bed. And his parents sitting next to each other in two chairs on the other side of the bed. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"Nic?" He looked over towards the doorway and saw Marina looking at him

* * *

><p>Melinda was looking through the window of Nic's hospital room. Watching him talking to to his family. She could tell he was still sad, but she also knew he would get over it...eventually. Melinda didn't know what was gonna happen now. All she can do is wait and see what the future hold for her...If she has a future. She smiled at her friend and his family before heading back over to her room to see who's in there now.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, this chapter is short and still kinda sad and depressing, but Nic woke up. The next chapter something sweet happens towards the end between two people.<strong>

**If you could please give me some ideas. Or suggestion for what you want to happen that would be great.**

**Again thanks to everyone that has read, commented, favorited, or followed this story.**

**But please, please, please comment. I like them for feedback and to know how people are liking this story.**

**I'm gonna update as soon as I can. I promise. And I hope everyone that has read **


	9. Between Life and Death

**I had some spare time and quickly wrote this chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: Between Life and Death<br>

March-31-2028

It's been over a little over aweek since Nic woke up, his doctor said he can be released in a few days. Melinda on the other hand is still in a coma. Trevor doesn't think she'll make it much longer. Marina was on her break so like she's been doing since February, she was sitting in a chair next to Nic who was sleeping. She's reading a book she found laying on a chair in the waiting room earlier. There parents come by in the morning before work, and then come back after work. Angel comes by during the day about everyday.

"sorry for putting you guys through so much" Marina looked up from the book and saw Nic was awake

"well, its about time you apologized. You really are selfish you know that" Marina said with a smile

"how's Mel?"

"same" Marina replied "but she is stable, and I think Tamora is in there with her right now"

"I wanna see her"

"Nic" Marina signed "everyday you have asked me that, and everyday I tell you you shouldn't be moving yet"

"Mari-"

"Nicky, I promise when it's okay I'll take you to see her" Marina interrupted Nic

"fine" Nic said in defeat

"Angel will probably be here soon" Nic nodded

"when can I leave?" Nic asked "It's been like a week, or longer" Marina shrugged

"It's up to your doctor" she replied "which isn't me" Melinda smiled from the window of Nic's hospital room. She walked away and headed into the waiting room.

"Jane, nice job with the blonde hair" melinda said when she saw a nurse walk by.

"dude, your snobby daughter is still trying to change that damn will" She said to an old man walking by with a nurse. Melinda went over and sat down next to a kid holding a bloody rag to his knee. She looked a the rag he was holding.

"what the hell happened to you?" she asked even though he couldn't hear her.

"fell off his his bike in the middle of the road" Melinda heard someone say. She got up off the chair and looked around the room.

"who's there?" She started walking around.

"sucks doesn't it?" Melinda turned around and saw a women with long wavy black hair looking at her. She was wearing a dress similar to Melinda's."now I get why this is called the waiting room" she said

* * *

><p>Marina walked out of her brothers room, accidentally bumping into her other brother in the process.<p>

"hey" Angel said, marina waved

"good timing" Angel looked at her confused "Nic's awake"

"good"

"can I talk to you?" Angel nodded

"yeah, of course" he said putting his hands in his pockets

"Nic keeps asking to see Melinda" Angel nodded "could you checking on how she is doing?"

"yeah I guess" Angel replied "how's Nic?" he asked looking into the room through the window.

"getting better each day"

"that's good news" Marina nodded

"have you seen Wyatt lately?" Angel shook his head

"not really" Angel looked back over at Marina "but he might be in with Melinda, so..."

"go" Angel grinned at Marina

"I will after say hi to my brother" Marina smiled as both her and Angel went into Nic's room

* * *

><p>"you can see me?" Melinda asked the dark haired women who nodded<p>

"yeah, and you can see me" she said with a smirk. "and you look terrible"Melinda glanced down at the ground "and that guy you keep checking up everyday. What's his name?" she thought for a second "Nic?" she said with a smile.

"I haven't talked to anybody that could see me in over a week" said Melinda "and you wanna start off like that?" The women smiled

"I'm Jade Prescott" she said

"Melinda"

"and I'm just saying he's not bad looking" Melinda rolled her eyes

"I can smack you right?" Melinda lightly punched her in the arm.

"ow" Jade said with a light laugh. Melinda sat down in an empty chair next to her.

"do you know where we are?"

"some place kinda like limbo, I guess" Jade replied "ya in between life and death" Melinda nodded

"do you know how we get back?"

"by living...or there is always" Jade was cut off by a monitor in a room going off. Both girls stood up when they saw some nurses and Trevor running into one of the hospital rooms. "I really hope that's not me. When they looked down the hall they saw Tamora come out of Melinda's room and the nurses and Trevor run in.

"can you help her?" Tamora asked going back into the room

"don't worry It's not" Jade looked over at Melinda, who was staring down the hall

* * *

><p>After everybody left her room Malinda and jade went in there. They were looking at Melinda's laying in the hospital bed.<p>

"the respirator is always a tough break" Jade said breaking the silence, Melinda walked over to her body "I'm on one to if it helps"

"It doesn't really" Melinda walked out of the room followed by Jade. They walked back into the waiting room. "I can't be on a respirator, I mean I've gotta get back"

"what happened?" Jade asked "I mean why are you here?"

"me and my two friends were in a car crash"Melinda replied "my friend Emily left a few days after we were admitted in February. Then Nic woke a little over a week ago. Emily she visits Nic and I about everyday or every other day" Melinda explained

"what did it feel like" Melinda looked at her confused "I mean crashing"

"all three of us were thrown from the car" Melinda replied "so I don't really know"

"ouch, that's gotta hurt" Melinda shrugged "well if it helps you look better that the you back there"

"It doesn't really, either" Melinda said walking away

"come on, I've had nobody to hang out with in weeks" Jade said following Melinda "quit being a downer" Melinda rolled her eyes

* * *

><p>After Marina and Angel went in to see Nic she had to get back to work. After a little while Angel went to go to his apartment to get something. On her way to Nic's room Emily stopped by the cafeteria. When she walked back into the room, she saw Nic was playing on his phone. She knocked on the door getting Nic's attention. Nic smiled at her.<p>

"hey" Emily handed him a coffee "thanks" Emily nodded "what time is it?"

"a little after 7:00 p.m" Emily replied "can we talk about, Melinda?" Nic nodded

"is she awake?" Emily shook her head

"no" she replied "Trevor said her organs are failing, she's on a respirator and it's breathing for her" Nic nodded

"she'll be okay"

"she needs a kidney transplant" Emily sat down on the bed "if she doesn't get it Trevor doesn't think she'll make it"

"I wanna see her" Emily shook her head

"you can''t"'

"Em" Nic begged "I talk to her, please"

"I'll ask" she replied

* * *

><p>On his way back to his brothers room Angel walked by Melinda's room. Wyatt was sitting next to her bed in a chair.<p>

"hey" Wyatt looked over at the doorway and saw Angel

"hey" Wyatt replied "how's Nic?" he asked

"better" Wyatt nodded "can you do me a favor?" Angel nodded

"I guess"

"can you stay with her?" he asked "for a few minutes, I have to go to the bathroom" Angel nodded

"yeah, no problem"

"thanks" Angel nodded as Wyatt left the room. He sat the coffee's on a table by her bed, and walked over to her. Angel hated seeing her laying in there, helpless. He's been wanting to see her but at the same time he didn't want to intrude. Angel looked over at the doorway when he heard footsteps. Trevor came in the room, he went over to one of the monitors to check on Melinda.

"I was wondering what are the odds of a kidney becoming available?" Angel asked, Trevor looked over at him

"hard to say" Trevor replied "to find the right match, it could take some time"

"does she have much time?" Trevor looked over at Angel and he could tell it wasn't good.

"no" Trevor replied quietly before looking back over at the monitor he was looking at moments before. Angel glanced over Melinda laying in the bed then back at Trevor. He thought for a few seconds before he said anything.

"take mine" Trevor looked back over at Angel "she can have one of my kidneys"

"Angel, I'm not sure if your even a match" Trevor replied

"then let's find out" Melinda watched Angel from the doorway next to Jade

"I can't believe he would do that" Melinda said out loud

"must be nice having people love you like that" Jade told Melinda, who looked at her confused

* * *

><p>Later that night, after everybody went home for the night, and the hospital was dark. Melinda went into her room, while Jade went to her room. She watched as Emily rolled Nic into the room in a wheelchair. She when he was next to Melinda's bed<p>

"I'm gonna be out there" Emily told Nic. He nodded and she left

"you actually went in a wheelchair" Melinda said surprised "wow"

"you look terrible, by the way" Nic said

"back atcha" Melinda said

"so, I finally convinced somebody to let me come see you" he said with a smile "ya know your whole family is constantly here" Melinda smiled at how much time she has seen her family in her room. "between us, everyone here is putting on a brave face. But I know there all really scared deep down. Because nobody wants to loose you" Melinda wiped a few tears from her eyes. "but, that can't happen because you need to come back to everyone" Nic paused for a second "so why don't you surprises everyone and open those big dark brown eyes of yours" Nic said holding back a few tears.

* * *

><p><span>April-1-2028<span>

It was around five or six in the morning, and Melinda was back at the beach. She was sitting on the same rock when Nic left with out her shoes on. She was watching the waves crash against the shore. The beach was empty except for her.

"ya, know if I live I'm defiantly not taking anything for granted" Melinda looked up and saw Jade

"how did you find me?" Jade grinned at Melinda

"I know things" she sat down on a rock by Melinda "I'd also hope to be nicer to people, I wasn't so nice to before" Melinda didn't say anything "kinda your que to say something, now" Jade said to Melinda

"just been thinking" Melinda replied

"about?"

"the car accident I was in" Melinda looked over at Jade "and how it was my fault"

"were you driving?" Melinda shook her head "then it wasn't your fault" Jade tried reassuring Melinda "do you know what happens if we don't wake up?"

""you mean like if we die?" Jade nodded "no, sorry" she replied "but I don't really wanna find out...not yet anyways"

"It's cool" replied Jade "I've just been thinking about that lately" Melinda nodded

"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't" Melinda said "I forgot to ask"

"what?"

"what happened to you" Melinda said "I mean why are you here" Jade signed

"car crash like you" Jade replied looking down at her hands

"what happened?"

"I was texting while driving and crashed into a car, that already crashed into another car" Jade replied

"don't you know how stupid that is?" Melinda said. But then she thought back to what jade said about crashing into a car that already crashed into a car. Then she remembered what happened before she accidentally orbed "umm this car you crashed into was it the passenger side?" Jade looked up from her hands and looked at Melinda.

"I think so"

"the car you hit was it, and the car it already hit on fire?"

"I think so" Jade replied "why are you asking?"

"the reason Nic and I were thrown from our car was because I car hit the passenger side" Melinda explained "where I was sitting"

"are you saying I'm the reason your in a coma?" Jade asked

"not the reason" Melinda said "maybe part of the reason" she said with a fake smile

"I'm so sorry"

"I know"

* * *

><p>It's been hours and eventually family members started showing up again. Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Chris, Phoebe, Coop, P.J., Paige, Henry, Tamora, Kat, and Henry were all in Melinda's hospital room. Piper and Leo were in two chairs on one side of her bed. Phoebe and Paige were in two more on the other side, with there husbands behind them. Wyatt, Chris, Henry and Tamora were standing by the window. While P.J was standing by the door. Everyone was quiet, lost in there own thoughts, or not knowing what to say to anybody else.<p>

"If you guys don't mind I was thinking about getting her ready for surgery" Everyone looked towards the doorway when they heard Trevor's voice

"why?" Piper asked

"there's a donor" Trevor told them with a smile

"who?" Phoebe asked

"It was anonymous actually" Trevor replied with a slight smile. The room went from sad and depressing to happy.

* * *

><p><span>April-5-2028<span>

It's been a few days since Melinda had her kidney transplant. Trevor said she should wake up soon though. Nic was released from the hospital three days ago. The Halliwell's have been coming everyday waiting for her to wake up. But since it was still pretty early they weren't here, so instead Angel was. He was sitting in a chair next to her bed. For the past few days early in thee morning he stops by her room to see her.

"you know Trevor said you got that kidney just in time" Angel said "I'm just glad I was a match"

"what?" Melinda asked quietly from the doorway. "you really did that?" she walked over the there side of the bed so she could look at Angel.

"I couldn't stand seeing you here" he confessed "or lose you"

"wait, what are you saying?"

"because I love you and don't want to loose you" Melinda couldn't help the smile that came across her lips.

"I love you too" Melinda whispered. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes she saw Angel looking at her surprised

"your awake" he said happily. Melinda took the oxygen mask off and looked at him

"I guess so" her voice was scratchy and quiet

"I don't think you should take that off" Melinda shrugged

"oh well" she replied

"I should call your parents and let them know your awake" Angel went to get up but Melinda pulled hi back down by the arm

"not yet" Angel looked at her confused "once word gets out they'll all be here. And I want some quiet for a few minutes" Angel nodded

"I understand" he said "how do you feel?"

"little tired, I have a headache, and right here hurts a little" she put her hand where she had surgery done. "and my throat is dry"

"I can go get you a drink" Angel offered, but Melinda shook her head

"I don't wanna be alone right now" Angel nodded with a grin

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is kinda short too, but Melinda woke up<strong>

**If you could please give me some ideas. Or suggestion for what you want to happen that would be great.**

**Again thanks to everyone that has read, commented, favorited, or followed this story.**

**But please, please, please comment. I like them for feedback and to know how people are liking this story.**

**I'm gonna update as soon as I can. I promise. And I hope everyone that has read**


	10. Are All Demons Evil?

**Sorry I haven't updated in a little while. I've been working on another story I've started, computers acting up, I've been busy with school, and I've been having some writers block on top of that.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10: Are All Demon's Really Evil?<span>

April-17-2028

Melinda was released from the hospital last night. She is supposed to be taking it easy and resting. Piper comes by in the afternoon to check on her and make sure she isn't doing anything too dangerous.

Nic left to go see Marina, since she hasn't been feeling good about an hour ago. Emily was in the kitchen looking through the semi-empty fridge. While Melinda was laying on the couch with her headphones in her ears, playing the music as loud as it goes, and eyes closed. The home phone (that all three of them use) was on the counter by the door, started ringing. Emily signed and closed the fridge door. She went over to answer the phone. Since she knew even if Melinda could hear it she would have made up some excuse not to.

"hello?..." Emily glanced over at Melinda "she is...yeah, hold on a second" Emily went over to the chair and picked up a pillow. She threw it at Melinda, making her loose her balance and fall off the couch.

"ouch" Melinda took the headphones out of her ears. She looked over at Emily and saw her smiling "oh, sure make the girl who just woke up from a coma, fall off a couch and hit her head" Melinda said with some annoyance in her voice. Emily rolled her eyes in response.

"don't be so dramatic"

"I think you want me to go back into a coma" Melinda muttered getting up off the ground

"oh, yeah that's why I was at the hospital non stop seeing you, while you took your sweet time to wake the hell up" Emily replied "phone" She held the phone out to Melinda

**who is it?** Melinda asked

**your cousin**

**yeah, that really narrows it down.** **I have like six **Emily rolled her eyes

**Peyton** Emily replied. Within a second later the phone orbed from Emily's hand, into Melinda's hand. Emily walked back into the kitchen as Melinda put the phone up to her ear.

"hey, what's up?...why?...what about your parents or sisters?...okay, okay, calm down Peyt. I'll be there in ten...no problem...bye" Melinda hung up the phone and went into her bedroom. She quickly changed her clothes, did her make-up, and straightened her hair. Melinda went into her closet and grabbed a pair of brown boots. After she looked in the mirror Melinda left her room and went back into the living room.

"where are you going?" Melinda turned around and looked at Emily

"take Peyton to her horseback riding lesson" Melinda replied nonchalantly

"your supposed to be resting" Emily reminded her

"I can't stay here any longer, Em" Melinda replied "I'm gonna go insane"

"It hasn't even been one whole day, Prue" Melinda shrugged

"whatever" Before Emily could say anything else Melinda orbed her keys into her hand and walked out the door. Emily say down at the table and closed her eyes for a few seconds, in frustration.

* * *

><p>Wyatt just walked into the kitchen. He finally managed to sleep through the night. Ever since Melinda woke up from her coma, Chris and him have spent a lot of time there visiting her. But since she was released last night he finally through the night. When he woke up everything was dead silent, so, he left his room and went downstairs. When Wyatt entered the kitchen he immediately noticed a note taped to the fridge. He walked over and ripped it off the fridge. The note said:<p>

Wyatt,  
>Mom had to go to Halliwell's and dad had<br>to go to Magic School to grade some papers.  
>And I had to leave because one of my charges<br>was calling me. I shouldn't be too long ,Chris

Wyatt crumbled the note up and threw it in the trash. Then he went over to the coffee pot to make some coffee. In the morning coffee helps Wyatt wake up. Its what he was running on while Melinda was in the hospital. While it was brewing he grabbed the remote that was and turned on the tv, that was on top of the fridge. He started flipping through the channels til out of the corner of his eye he saw blue and white lights.

"hows the charge?" Wyatt asked not looking away from the tv

"in danger" Chris replied, Wyatt nodded. Chris went in front of his older brother and started going through the fridge

"do you mind?" Chris shook his head

"no, not really" Chris replied not looking up. The fridge door smacked into Chris. Making him fall to the ground, hitting the counter in the process. Chris looked at Wyatt and shot him a deadly glare. "what the hell was that for?" Chris asked Wyatt with anger and aggression in his voice

"you can't prove I did that" Wyatt said with a smirk. He went over to the cabinet and took out two coffee cups. Chris got off the ground as Wyatt started pouring some coffee in one of the cups."here" Wyatt handed Chris one of the cups. Chris took the cup and sat on the island, and took a few sips.

"so, I've been thinking-" Chris started only to be interrupted by Wyatt

"uh, oh that's never good news" Chris rolled his eyes as he took another sip of his coffee.

"I've been thinking about what we were going to ask Mel...ya know..before the accident" Wyatt sat his coffee down on the counter and looked at Chris.

"I don't know if we should still, Chris" Chris looked at his brother confused

"why?"

"why?" Wyatt repeated "we don't even know if she would want to move back into the Manor"

"which is why we should ask, Wyatt" Chris said starting to get aggravated, Wyatt signed

"don't Chris, me Wyatt" Chris said mocking how his brother said his name "we've got to ask her" Wyatt was about to object but Chris continued before he could "not only because it would be great to have her around again. But also just think how much easier it would be when the demon attack. Instead of have to get a hold of her, or call for her and wait till she orbs over here" Chris added. Wyatt knew Chris had a point. Like Chris he does miss Melinda being around, and the power of three would be stronger.

"she just got out of the hospital last night" Wyatt reminded Chris "at least wait till the timing is good" With that said Wyatt started walking out of the kitchen. Chris hopped off the island and followed Wyatt into the sitting room.

"when is a good time?" Wyatt stopped and turned around to look at Chris "something always comes up"

"how about a few days" before Chris could say anything Wyatt orbed away. Leaving Chris alone in the sitting room with just his coffee.

"whatever" Chris walked back into the kitchen

* * *

><p>When Melinda arrived at Peyton's house she made sure she didn't see her aunt, uncle, or P.J. while she was there. Instead she parked her car on the side of the house, and called peyton from the car. She beamed into the passengers seat and they drove off. Melinda didn't want to see Phoebe, Coop, or P.J. because they would tell her to go back home and rest. Or if they saw he they probably would have called her parents. She already had to deal with Emily she didn't want to deal with her family at the moment.<p>

It took about an hour and a half to get from Peyton's house to where her horseback riding lesson is. Melinda pulled into the ranch and parked the her car on the dirt road. She looked over at Peyton who had her earphones in listening to music. Melinda lightly hit her in the arm to get her attention. Peyton pulled put the earphones and looked at Melinda.

"were here" Melinda said before taking here keys out.

"yay" Peyton said with a smile. Both girls opened there doors and got out of the car. Peyton walked around the car to meet up with Melinda.

"so, what all is here?" Melinda asked as the started walking

"the women who lives in that house over there" Peyton pointed to a small cottage type house down the road "own the ranch with her kids help take care of it, and they all give out riding lessons" Melinda nodded "over there are the stables, where the keep the horses" Melinda looked to where Peyton was pointing "over there is the barn, where the have more horses" Melinda looked to where Peyton was pointing this time "and there is this trail you can ride the horse, in the woods" Melinda nodded. She could tell Peyton has a good time when she is here "oh, and there is this really cool gift shop they have behind the stables" Peyton explained "and over there is were they let some horses walk around, or so people can see them" Melinda looked down the road, not far from the house was three horses behind a wide a area surrounded by a fence.

"there so beautiful" Melinda said when she noticed

"you should see if you could ride one" Peyton suggested to Melinda "Its a lot of fun"

"I don't know" Melinda replied "why don't you go get ready...or whatever you need to do" Peyton started walking away but then turned back and looked at Melinda.

"are you staying?"

"uh" Melinda thought for a second "I guess it wouldn't hurt" Melinda replied before Peyton turned back around and went into a one of the barns. Melinda looked around the ranch, there wasn't that many people there. Melinda decided to walk over to where the horse were. She leaned against the fence and watched them. They seemed so calm and didn't mind that she was watching them. She let the cool breeze blow her hair back a little. Surprisingly its was actually kinda quiet. Melinda closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She kept her eyes closed for a few minutes. That was till she her things crashing and a scream in a barn not far from her. Melinda left the fence and ran into the barn. There was three men fighting in there. One of them looked like he worked her because he was wearing faded jeans, a white t-shirt, sneaker, and a plaid fleece jacket over the white shirt. The other two were in jeans, t-shirts, sneakers and one of them was wearing a hoodies. When Melinda walked in the one in the hoodie threw the guy in the white t-shirt across the barn. She squinted her eyes and the two in t-shirts went flying across the barn. The guy in the white t-shirt got up off the ground and ran out of the barn.

"thanks" he said to her as he ran past her

"what the hell just happened?" Melinda said to herself

* * *

><p>After his brother left Chris hung around the manor doing nothing for about an hour and a half. Then he decided to take a shower and get dressed. So he could go talk to his mom at Halliwell's. He thought if Wyatt will be suborn and not listen to him maybe he'll listen to there mother. Not only does Chris miss Melinda always being around the manor and seeing her more. But also it would make it a hell of a lot easier to vanquish the demons when the stop by. Only having the power of two under a roof isn't always a big help. Yeah, If she said yes it wouldn't be like it was when they were younger. Because there parents agreed if she said yes they were moving out into an apartment closer to Halliwell's. But at least they would have there baby sister back under the same roof as them. He knows she just got out of the hospital and is probably resting and taking it easy. Which is why Chris knows deep down now probably isn't the best time, but then again there never really is a good time. And if he asked her without Wyatt knowing then his brother would be pissed off at him. But if there mom talked to him, and happened to convinced him to change his mind. Once Chris was dressed her grabbed his keys off his dresser, and headed downstairs to leave.<p>

It took Chris about 15 minutes to drive to Halliwell's. When he walked in he noticed it was kinda a full house. (which was nothing new) He saw his mother head towards the kitchen. Chris quickly went over to her before she could open the door. When Chris touched Piper on the shoulder she jumped at little. Piper turned around and signed in relief when she saw it was just her son.

"Chris, what are you doing here?" Piper asked

"I wanted to talk to you" Chris replied

"about?"

"your other two kids" Piper signed

"can it wait?" Chris shook his head "okay, let's go over to that booth over there" Piper said gesturing to an empty booth. Chris nodded, and the two went over and sat down across from each other. "so, what is it?"

"I want to ask Mel to move in, but now Wyatt doesn't"

"she just got home from the hospital" Piper reminded Chris

"I know, mom" Chris replied "but its never really a good time because something always comes up" Piper could understand. She knows what its like trying to have a life or whatever and things always getting in the way of her happiness.

"I get what your saying, Chris" Piper was going to continue but Chris interrupted her

"can you talk to Wyatt? Ya know make him understand why I want to ask her now" Chris asked

"first, don't interrupt me" Piper warned him "and second...I'll see what I can do"

"thanks, mom" Chris said with a smile. Piper got up from the booth and looked at her son.

"now, either come help me in the kitchen, or start waiting on some tables"

"but-" Piper gave Chris the 'you-better-do-what-I-say-right-now' look "okay" Chris said in defeat. He got up and followed Piper over to the counter. She walked into the kitchen, while Chris stopped and grabbed an apron, a pad of paper, and a pen.

* * *

><p>Melinda had been walking around the ranch trying to find the guy that ran out of the barn earlier, for around three hours. So far she hasn't been able to find him and the other two disappeared, too. But she did look inside the gift shop Peyton was talking about. She was right it was cool. There was cowboy hats, jewelry, cowboy boots, pictures of horses, small souvenirs, and they even had some cute clothes in there. Melinda like one of the necklaces she saw in there. It was a small silver horse with pink little crystal things on it. After a while Melinda finally decided to give up and go back to watching the horses from against the fence. More people have shown up while she has been walking around. There were some little kids getting some lessons. And some of the parents took some horses and went on the trail Peyton told her about earlier. As she was walking back over to the fence she noticed a man kneeled in front of a little girl telling her something.<p>

"hey" Melinda said as she knelt in front of the little girl next to the man

"hi" the little girl said back in a quiet voice

"what's going on?"

"he showed me spiders aren't scary" the little girl told Melinda happily

"really?" the little girl nodded. Melinda looked away from her and over towards the man

"Sara, why don't you go find you mom" he told the little girl

"okay, Mr. Rowe" she said with a smile before walking away. Melinda and the man both stood back up.

"who are you and why are warlocks after you?" Melinda asked the guy, who looked down at the grass before answering.

"there my older brothers" he replied

"so your uh-"

"warlock" the guy finished her sentence "and I'm guessing your a witch?" Melinda nodded

"how'd you know?" Melinda asked

"well you did throw them across the barn, didn't you?" Melinda nodded "what's your name?"

"what's yours?" the guys signed before answering Melinda's question

"Brian...Brian Rowe" Melinda nodded "so, what's your name?"

"Melinda..Halliwell"

"I don't recognize you...is this your first time coming here?" Brian asked trying to change the subject

"do't change the subject" Melinda told him "and I was dropping off my cousin Peyton"

"I know Peyton" Melinda looked at Brian surprised

"you do?" Brian nodded

"I've helped her out a few times" Brian replied "she's a good kid" Melinda nodded

"I know" Melinda replied "and were not done talking about what happened in the barn, earl-" Melinda started but was interrupted

"Melinda" she turned around and saw Peyton walking towards them

"I guess we are done"

"Peyt" Melinda took her wallet out of her purse that was around her shoulder "here, go look around the gift shop" Melinda handed Peyton four twenty dollar bills, without taking her eyes off Brian once. Peyton took the money and started walking away "wait" Melinda asked without turning around.

"what?" Peyton asked

"here" Melinda pulled out another twenty "buy me a cowgirl hat and the horse necklace on the top shelf" Peyton went over and took the money, and headed towards the gift shop. "now we have about an hour...or two to talk" Brian nodded knowing she wasn't going to leave him alone.

"wanna ride one?" Melinda glanced over at the horses behind the fence

"one of the horses?" Brian nodded

"I don't know how" Melinda replied before looking back over at Brian

"that's what I do...teach people" Brian replied "we go on the trail and talk...It'll be quiet out there, and I know a really nice place we could talk. I promise I wont take off or anything"

"oh, I know you wont" Melinda muttered "but, I guess it couldn't hurt"

"great" Brian hopped over the fence and helped Melinda over. he helped her onto one of the horses and got on one himself. Brian road his horse over to the gate and unlocked it. He let Melinda go out first, so he could lock it back up once he was out.

* * *

><p>After Chris talked to Piper she called Wyatt and asked him to come over. She figured she would hear Wyatt side of the story. Then figure what they should do, and how they should handle it. Wyatt was at P3 when Piper called. He was going through some of the papers and making sure everything was all good there. He put his stuff in the back room and headed out after they hung up. It didn't take long for Wyatt to get to Halliwell's. When he arrived he saw Chris waiting on a table by a window. His mother was by the register by the door.<p>

"hey" Piper said when she saw Wyatt. He looked to his right and smiled at his mother

"hi"

"can we talk?" Wyatt nodded "great, follow me" Wyatt and Piper sat down at the same booth Piper and Chris were sitting in before "so, how's it going"

"okay, I guess"Wyatt shrugged "how have you been?"

"good" Piper replied "alright so here is the thing" Wyatt looked at Piper confused "I heard your not really on board for asking you sister to move back into the manor" Wyatt turned around and looked over at Chris

"that little weasel told on me" Wyatt said mostly to himself

"don't get mad at your brother" Wyatt looked away from Chris and back at his mother "I heard his side of the story now I wanna hear yours" Wyatt signed

"what if she doesn't want to, mom?"

"you won't know if you don'y her" Piper replied "and Chris did have a point when he said something earlier"

"what?" Wyatt asked

"about how there never really is a good time for something" Piper replied "things will always get in the" Piper paused for a second "that's life, and sometimes it really sucks" Wyat smiled at his mother. She always know the right thing to say and how to say it.

"thanks, mom" Piper nodded

"anytime" Piper replied with a smile "If you ever need anything you know where to find me, Wyatt" Piper said before getting up

"I know, mom" Wyatt got up from the seat and hugged Piper, who gladly hugged him back

"where are you off to?" Piper asked when Wyatt walked away

"P3" Wyatt replied before he continued walked. When he got to the door he opned it but stopped and turned to where Chris was "Chris" Chris turned around and looked at Wyatt "we'll talk later" With that said Wyatt left

* * *

><p>After riding the horses through the wood for a little while Melinda saw grass. She was following Brian till the stopped at a wide grass area in front of a lake. It looked beautiful. There was a fireplace, chairs, and canoe by the water.<p>

"what is this?" Melinda asked

"I told you I knew somewhere we could talk" Brian hopped off his horse and went over to Melinda "need some help?" Melinda shook her head...but after a few seconds she nodded her head "give me your hand" She did as he said, and held her steady as she swung her leg around and hopped off the horse.

"thanks" Brian nodded

"no problem" Brian replied "wanna sit down?" Melinda nodded. The two walked over and sat in two of the chairs that were in front of the water. They were quiet for a few minutes till Melinda spoke up, braking the silence

"so, those two were your brothers" Brian nodded

"half, but yeah" Brian corrected her "our father was the oldest of the Rowe coven. Something I never wanted to be apart of-"

"the Rowe Coven, what's that?" Melinda asked interrupting him

"you ever heard of the Charmed Ones?" Melinda smiled

"yeah, I guess" Melinda replied with a nod

"well ya know how there there powerful good witches?" Melinda nodded and Brian continued "well, that's who my father was" Brian looked down at the ground "I never knew him because he was killed. But I thought of my uncle Brendan as a father. He a good man, a priest too"

"was he a warlock too?" Brian looked up and nodded

"before my dad got my mother pregnant with me, he already had two other son, Carson and Maxwell. You met them earlier"

"I remember" Melinda said thinking about there encounter this morning

"because my father and his brothers failed at being the evil power of three, my brother and I are supposed to take there place" Brian added

"you don't want to?" Brian shook his head

"not at all" Brian replied "I hate my magic and what it can do"

"magic isn't evil, its how you use you magic whether its good or evil" Melinda told Brian

"maybe" Brian muttered "I just realized I've been going on and on about me. You now know so much about me and I know nothing about you"

"well, you know I'm a witch" Brian nodded

"yeah, that's it" Melinda smiled. She kinda found it ironic how they both are kinda charmed. Except her and her brothers and good, and him and his brothers are suppose to be evil. And probably are supposed to try and kill each other in the end.

"I'm not just any witch" Brian looked at her confused "I'm one of the charmed ones" Brian face fell "my brothers and I became charmed taking our mothers and aunts places, last Halloween" Melinda added

"I had no idea" Brian didn't know what to say anymore

"its okay" Melinda assured him "what are you going to do about you brothers?" Brian shrugged

"If your charmed then your a really powerful witch, right?" Melinda shrugged. She never really has thought of herself as powerful. Its always been Wyatt and Chris who are the powerful ones. She's just been there baby sister.

"uh...I guess" Melinda replied

"could you strip me of my magic?" Melinda didn't know what to say. She grown up believing her magic was a gift not a burden. She was about to answer him when her phone started ringing. Melinda took her phone out of her pocket and answered it.

"hello?...sorry, Peyt I'll be right there...I" Melinda got up from the chair "'m on my way" Melinda looked at Brian "go to my car and wait for me there...okay, bye..." Melinda looked at Brian who was now standing to "Peyton's waiting for me" Brian nodded

"I understand" Melinda took a deep breathe before going into her purse and taking out a pen

"what's you number?" Melinda asked

"huh?"

"so, I can call you later to strip your powers...if that's what you really want" Brian smiled at her

"may I?" Melinda handed him the pen and he wrote his number on her hand "thank you so much"

"no, problem" Melinda repled with a smile "race you back to the ranch?"

"your on" Melinda and Brian both ran to the horses the came on and quickly took off back to the ranch.

* * *

><p>Wyatt was behind the bar at p3 filling out some papers. Angel was across from him reading a car magazine. When Wyatt got back from Halliwell's Angel was already there. He said he needed a quiet place to think. Even though he lives by himself.<p>

"is there enough beer?" Wyatt asked Angel breaking the silence. Wyatt nodded and looked back down at the papers in front of him

"for now" Angel looked up from his magazine and up at Wyatt "how have things been since Melinda was released?" Wyatt looked up from the paper and at his friend.

"good" Wyatt replied "I haven't seen her yet today, though" Angel nodded

"how is she"

"good" Wyatt and Angel both looked over at the doorway and saw Melinda walking over towards them.

"shouldn't you be I don't know...relaxing or taking it easy?" Wyatt asked her

"I should do a lot of things, yet I never do them" Melinda said getting a grin from Angel "but save the big brother stuff cause I need to ask you a question"

"what did you do, now?"

"nothing" Melinda snapped "I have a question" Wyatt put the pencil down and signed. Melinda took that as her que to go on "are all demons evil?"

"he's not" Wyatt said referring to Angel

"I know he's not" Melinda replied

"you two do remember I'm right here?" Angel asked the two who were acting as if he was either invisible or not there anymore. His response from both of them was a smile. Tough he couldn't help but like it when Melinda smiled.

"I'm being serious, Wyatt"

"I have never come across a good demon" Wyatt looked at Angel "have you" Angel shook his head

"nope" Angel looked at Melinda "why do ask?"

"no reason" Before either one of them could say anything she orbed away

"can you-"

"yeah, I'll finish for you" Angel said knowing what Wyatt was gonna ask "just go after her"

"thanks" Angel nodded and Wyatt orbed after Melinda. Angel closed his magazine and took the papers Wyatt was going over, and started working on it.

* * *

><p>Wyatt materialized in the attic of the Manor. He noticed a bag on the old couch, the book open, and Melinda shaking a potion. She hadn't noticed he orbed in the room. Wyatt looked over at the Book of Shadows and saw it was opened to a page on about a power stripping potion.<p>

"what are you doing?" Wyatt asked

"making a potion" Melinda replied in a 'duh' tone

"why are you making a power stripping potion?" Wyatt asked confused "and what that all about at the club?" Wyatt asked before Melinda could say anything

"I'm making the potion to help out somebody" Melinda knew if she told Wyatt everything Brian told her he would want to go after all three of them. But Melinda could tell Brian was telling the truth when he said he was good, and wanted no part in being apart of the evil charmed ones.

"who's powers are you stripping?" Melinda knew Wyatt wasn't gonna give up

"he asked me to" Melinda stopped shaking the potion and sat it down on the table.

"he?" Melinda nodded as she put pinch of dandelion and a dash of chickweed. "he who?" Melinda rolled her eyes. "Chris" A few seconds later Chris materialized in the attic next to his brother

"what?"

"our sister is stripping somebody's powers, and won't say who he is" Wyatt informed Chris

"who's he?" Wyatt shrugged

"a warlock" Melinda whispered

"I'm sorry what, I couldn't hear that?" Melinda looked down at the ground, so she didn't have to look at her brothers. She didn't say anything. She hates it when they put her on the spot.

"a warlock"

"a warlock" Wyatt repeated

"he's good, guys" Wyatt and Chris both looked at Melinda as if she was crazy or on drugs

"how do you know?" Wyatt asked

"can't you two trust me?" Melinda asked "I always trust you both, why can't I get the same trust?"

"we do trust you, Mellie" Chris assured her using the nickname he gave her when she was a baby "but we don't trust demons"

"he wont be a demon anymore after he drinks the potion" Melinda glanced down at the potion on the table "which should be done any minute now"

"were going with when you give it to him" Melinda nodded. She figured if Carson and Maxwell found out they would try and stop her, and if her brother s were there she knew she would be safe...no matter what.

* * *

><p>Once the potion turned blood red Melinda put it in a potion vial. She called Brian and told him to meet her at the ranch, which he agreed to. When Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda orbed to the ranch it was starting to get dark out. Melinda had to convince Wyatt and Chris to wait on the side of the the barn. She told them if she needed them she would call. Melinda slowly walked inside the barn, it was quiet.<p>

"Brian" Melinda called as she entered the barn

"here" Melinda jumped a little when, Brian came out from behind the door.

"I have the potion" Melinda held her hand out revealing a vial with a dark read liquid inside. "If you still want it"

"I do" Brian took the vial from Melinda

"I don't think so little brother" Carson said as him and Maxwell came out from behind some of the hay

"I will never join you" Brian told them

"but you will work with a witch" Maxwell said

"I don't think so" Carson took out an atheme and threw it at Melinda. When it came near her Melinda put up her hands freezing the atheme in the air. "damn witch" Carson threw his arm across the room, and Melinda went flying into a door, braking it, and falling on a bunch of hey. But when Carson threw Melinda, she made Brian drop the vial on the ground shattering it into pieces.

"Wyatt! Chris!" Melinda yelled as she got up. She went back over to where Brain and his brothers were...also her brothers were there now too. Carson went to fling Wyatt and Chris but Wyatt put up his force field in time.

"nice try" Chris flung Maxwell into one of the stall where the horses go. While Carson and Maxwell fought her brothers, Melinda ran over to Brian.

"here" Melinda handed him another potion "I brought some extra just in case" Brian took the potion and quickly drank it. He fell to his knees and screamed. There brothers turned around and looked at the.

"No!" Carson and Maxwell yelled in unison. Wyatt and Chris both glanced at each other with a grin on there faces. Both boys made a fist and turned there wrist. Carson and Maxwell immediately fell to the ground gasping for air. But soon enough there was no more air for the two of them.

"well this has been an eventful day" Wyatt and Chris turned around and looked at there sister. She looked at Brian and smiled

* * *

><p>After Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda delt with the Rowe's they went back to the manor. They were going to head over to P3 in a few minutes. The three of them were in the kitchen. Wyatt was getting them some drinks. Melinda was sitting on the island, and Chris was leaning against the island. Wyatt handed Chris and Melinda each a can of pop. They both opened them and took a sip of the cold drink.<p>

"Mel" Melinda looked at Chris

"yeah?"

"can we ask you something?" Melinda nodded

"of course"

"Chris, don't" Wyatt knew what Chris was going to ask her. Of course Wyatt wanted Melinda to live at the manor again, but she moved out about five years ago. She never really gave there parents or them a good reason, or at least the truth.

"Wyatt, its now or never" Chris replied "and I choose now" Melinda looked at her brothers confused

"ask me what?" Melinda asked starting to get irritated that neither of them will speak up.

"do you wanna move back into the manor?" Chris asked and Wyatt hit him in the shoulder Chris looked over his shoulder and looked at Wyatt "ow!"

"huh" Both boys looked at there sister

"yeah, I mean it would make it a hell of a lot easier when the demon attack us here" Chris said

"and you don't always get here that fast when we call you" Wyatt added

"so what do ya say?" Melinda started at her brother for a second before answering

"no" Before they had a chance to say anything Melinda orbed away. Wyatt looked at Chris. He could tell her saying no hurt him, it hurt himself to. But he tried warning Chris not to ask her, and he did it anyways.

"I know what you thinking, Wy" Chris said snapping Wyatt out of his thoughts "you were right I was wrong...once again" Chris slammed his pop on the island and stormed out of the kitchen. Leaving Wyatt standing alone in the kitchen by himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry again for taking so long to update.<strong>

**If you could please give me some ideas. Or suggestion for what you want to happen that would be great. Mostly because I'm starting to have some writers block**

**Again thanks to everyone that has read, commented, favorited, or followed this story.**

**But please, please, please comment. I like them for feedback and to know how people are liking this story.**

**I'm gonna update as soon as I can. I promise. And I hope everyone that has read**

**Check my profile for pictures**


	11. Figuring Thing Out

**Sorry its been a little while. I've benn busy and trying to work on another story. The weekends are when I do a lot of my writing. Since there is no school for a few days ans I have some time to work on them.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11:Figuring Things Out<span>

April-20-2028

Its been days since Melinda said no to moving back into the manor. Since then she has been avoiding both her brothers, and has hardly left the apartment since then too. Which is starting to annoy Nic and Emily, because she never leaves and comes out of her room once and a while. Melinda was laying on her on her stomach, flipping through the channels on her tv. She didn't hear Emily open her door and come inside the room, though.

"what are you doing?" Melinda shrugged, not bothering to look up at Emily

"don't know yet"

"I have an idea" Emily said getting Melinda's attention. Melinda looked away fro the screen on her dresser and up at Emily. "how about you go to Halliwell's?" Melinda shook her head

"I'm good"

"okay, how about this" Melinda looked at her friend confused "you either leave this apartment, or I will personally kick you out myself"

"why?" Melinda asked

"because no offence, but your really driving me crazy, Mel" Emily took a pause "I don't mean to sound so harsh but you haven't left the house in days" Melinda signed

"fine" Melinda got up off the bed "I'll leave" Melinda walked out of her bedroom and into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and took off the pajamas she was wearing. When she got in the shower she let the hot water run down her back and breathed in the steam. The past few days all she has been able to think about is what her brothers asked her. Its been on her mind constantly. When she lays in bed at night the scene plays over in her mind. She hears there voices all over again, then she hears herself say 'no'. Then before she knows it she is waking up in her bed. Melinda splashed some water on her face to try and forget about what happened. But as usual it was no use. Melinda let her thoughts wander for a few more minutes, before she turned off the water and grabbed a towel. Once the towel was wrapped around her body she orbed herself back into her room so she could get dressed. Melinda took out a bra and the matching underwear out of one of her dresser drawers. After they were on she took out a brown tank top that showed part of her stomach from another drawer. Then a pair of black skinny jeans from another drawer. Melinda walked over to her closet so she could look in the mirrors. Her long dark hair was still pretty wet. She opened the door on the left and grabbed a pair of brown uggs. Then went over to her dresser and took out her make-up. Melinda applied some foundation to her face, a light layer of blush on her cheeks, some neutral color eye shadows, along with black mascara and eyeliner. She took out a mirror from her bag and was satisfied. Before putting the make-up away Melinda put a pink lipstick on. Once that was cleaned up she went back over to her closet and grabbed a hoodie. She put the hoodie on, closed the door to the closet and noticed her hair was still a little wet. But she didn't really care. Melinda grabbed her purse and left her bedroom...again.

"where are you going?" Melinda looked at Emily who was sitting on the couch

"you said to leave and I am" Melinda replied "but if you must know I'm going to Halliwell's" Emily nodded

"have fun"

"maybe" Melinda said as the door to the apartment slammed shut.

* * *

><p>The past few days have been ruff for Chris. He didn't think 'no' would be Melinda's answer to moving back in. He thought she was going to say 'yes'. But he was wrong. Lately Chris has been going down to the underworld to vent his feeling...against some demons. Which is where he was now. Its not like he's never been down to the underworld before, because sometimes when things are bothering him he tends to go down there. His face and clothes were dirty and his hair was was walking in some dark cave. He didn't know exactly where he was except he was looking for demons. Ever since Wyatt left the manor this morning Chris has been down here, picking fights with different demons. Chris walked out of the cave and around the corner.<p>

"Halliwell" Chris turned around and was prepared for a fight. The demon made a fireball appear in his hand. He threw it at Chris but he deflected it back at the demon. But the demon ducked out of the way. "not gonna be that easy kid"

"wanna bet" Chris said being cocky

"you'll loose that bet" The demon made a crossbow appear in his hand, he pointed it at Chris. He shot one at Chris hoping to kill him.

"arrow" It turned into orbs and redirected its self back at the darklighter. After the the arrow landed on the ground the darklighter shot a few more at Chris. "arrows" like the last one it was turned into orbs and landed on the ground next to the last one.

"you think your so smart, just because you a charmed one now, don't you?" Chris nodded a little

"kinda" Chris flung the darklighter against the wall behind him. He dropped his crossbow in the process. "you know what the best part is?" the darklighter picked his bow up from where it was on the ground "I'm going to kill you and then more right on to the next demon I come across" Before Chris had time to react the darklighter shot an arrow at Chris. He gasped at the pain seconds before falling on the cold hard ground.

"like I said you lost that bet" the darklighter walked over to Chris and kicked him "didn't you?"

* * *

><p>Melinda walked into Halliwells, after standing outside for a few minutes. She saw her aunt's talking together at the counter by the kitchen. Also her cousins Parker and Henry waiting on some tables by the windows. She figured her mother was in the kitchen cooking. After all its what she does best. Paige turned around and her and Melinda locked eyes for a few seconds. Before she turned back to Phoebe and said something. Then she got up and walked over to Melinda.<p>

"hey" Paige said to her niece with a smile

"hi" Melinda replied

"can we talk?" Melinda had a feeling if she ran into somebody from her family they would wanna talk. Most likely because word probably got around to her family about her saying no to her brothers. Melinda didn't want to be rude so she nodded. Paige and Melinda walked outside and sat down on the bench in front of a tree out front. Paige looked over at Melinda, who was looking down at the ground trying to avoid looking at Paige's eyes

"I know you wanna talk to me about what happened with me and my brothers" Melinda said braking the silence between her and her aunt.

"I just wanted to say hi, since I haven't seen you in a while" Melinda looked up at Paige "but since you brought up the subject" Melinda rolled her eyes causing Paige to smile a little "your brothers told your mother what happened and she told me" Paige said "but I wanna hear your side of the story"

"why?" Melinda asked

"because when I first became a witch I was in a similar situation with your mother and aunt Phoebe" Paige replied "I promise It'll stay between the two of us" Melinda nodded

"I only said no cause they were asking me for all the wrong reasons" Melinda paused for a second "and they don't even realize they were"

"what do you mean?"

"they wanted me to move back in for the power of three instead of for-"

"you" Paige said interrupting Melinda, who nodded

"how'd you know?" Melinda asked curiously

"your mom and aunt Phoebe did the same thing to me" Paige replied thinking about how her sister asked her to move into the Manor, and how she asked them if they were 'out of there minds'. But she never did regret moving in when she finally did.

"what did you do?"

"I said 'no'...well I actually asked them if they were 'out of there minds'" Melinda smiled at the thought "there's that pretty smile, that I haven't seen in a while" Melinda glanced down at the ground for a second before looking back up at Paige. "you know avoiding your brothers isn't gonna help anything" Melinda signed. She knew her aunt was right but at the same time she was hurting inside. Because her brothers only wanted her for her magic instead of her.

"I know" Melinda replied quietly

"talk to your brothers and let them know how you feel" Melinda was going to object but Paige continued "saying 'no' did hurt them"

"it did?" Paige nodded. Melinda didn't know what to say after that. It didn't seem like it bother them. Then again she orbed out almost immediately after she said 'no'. Melinda looked over at the front entrance and said Wyatt walking inside Halliwell's.

"go talk to him" Melinda looked away from the doorway and over at her aunt

"I don't know" Melinda let her arm slide off the arm rest and near the ground. When she picked up something that was on the ground she gasped

_Chris flung the darklighter against the wall behind him. He dropped his crossbow in the process. "you know what the best part is?" the darklighter picked his bow up from where it was on the ground "I'm going to kill you and then more right on to the next demon I come across" Before Chris had time to react the darklighter shot an arrow at Chris. He gasped at the pain seconds before falling on the cold hard ground._

Melinda opened her eyes and looked over at the ground. Her hand was holding one of the rocks around the tree_. _Paige had a feeling what just happened, after being charmed herself for many years she picks up on quiet a few things.

"Melinda, was that a premonition?" Melinda let go of the rock and looked over at her aunt

"you know aunt Paige, your right" Melinda said ignoring Paige's question "I should go talk to my brother" She got up off the bench and walked towards the entrance.

"ah, the good old days" Paige said to herself. Melinda walked into Halliwell's looking for Wyatt, she found him by the counter where her aunts were talking earlier. She quickly went over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and looked at her confused, after all she's been avoiding him for a few days.

"we have a problem" Melinda said getting right to the point

"what do you mean?"

"I had a premonition" Melinda replied "of Chris getting shot with a darklighter arrow in the underworld"

"let's go" Wyatt and Melinda left Halliwell's to head over to the Manor. Paige watched the two before heading back into Halliwell's. Paige found Phoebe walking back over to the counter after talking to Parker. She sat down and waited for her older sister to join her again.

"what did you guys talk about?" Phoebe asked Paige as she sat down next to her

"nothing much" Paige replied "just an aunt trying to help her niece out"

* * *

><p>After the darklighter shot Chris there wasn't much he could do after that. The poison kicked in pretty fast, causing Chris a lot of pain. The darklighter brought him into a cave Chris really wasn't paying much attention though. In the cave he could see a few more darklighters all dressed in black clothing like the darklighter that shot Chris. When the darklighter brought Chris in he threw him to the ground then went over to the other darklighters.<p>

"why would you bring a charmed one here?" one of them asked

"who care" another said "let's finish him, while he's here" He made his crossbow appear and aimed it at Chris

"no, Devan" he looked at the darklighter that shot Chris confused "were not gonna kill him..." he glanced over at Chris "...yet"

"why the hell not, Issac?" another guy asked

"because, Jude why get just one charmed one?" Issac replied, Devan made his crossbow disappear. When Chris heard him mention the charmed ones he started to try and listen to there conversation.

"without him the power of three will be weakened...a little" Issac said

"so we go after the other two..." the first darklighter started

"when they are alone and least expect it" Issac finished his sentence "which is why we should act fast"

"what about him?" Devan asked

"I'll stay here with him" Issac glanced at Chris for a second "while, Devan you go after the oldest" he nodded then Issac turned to the other darklighter "and Sebastian you go after the youngest" Sebastian nodded

"what about me?" Jude asked

"you can help me keep an eye on him" Jude didn't look happy but nodded anyways. Chris closed his eyes in frustration and at the pain of the arrow. _What have I done?_ Chris thought to himself. _Because of me they are going to go after Wyatt and Melinda_. The thought of either of his sibling getting hurt, especially because of him sent a chill down his spline. He couldn't imagine losing either of them. Even though he's almost lost Melinda a few times, and she's not talking to him and Wyatt at the moment. He still can't imagine a world without her or his brother in it. There whole lives the three of them have looked out for each other and had each others back. Chris opened his eyes and tried to take a deep breathe. All he could do was feel helpless. Just laying on the cold ground in the underworld, and start to feel his forehead get sweaty.

* * *

><p>After Melinda filled Wyatt in on what happened in her premonition they both tried calling Chris. But there wasn't an answer, mostly because Wyatt found his phone in his bedroom. Wyatt and Melinda went up to the attic and started to make some potion. They decided to head down to the underworld and look for there injured brother before it's too late, after they make a few potions for back-up. They were standing across from each other, both of them working on a potion. Neither of them knew what to say to the either. Both of them were hurting, but they didn't know the other was hurting too.<p>

"can you pass me the Bat Guano" Wyatt asked not looking up from his potion. Melinda looked up from her potion and handed her brother the Bat Guano. "thanks" Melinda nodded then went back to working on her potion. After a few more minutes Wyatt signed then looked up at his sister "when are we gonna talk?"

"you just did" Melinda replied without looking up

"you know what I meant, Melinda" she looked up at her potion and up at her older brother

"I know Wyatt" Melinda said "but can we do that after we find Chris?" Wyatt nodded "where's the eye of newt?" Melinda asked when she didn't see it on the table.

"might be in the kitchen" Melinda nodded and walked out of the attic, leaving Wyatt alone with just his thoughts. He tried to brush away hi thoughts and finish his potion so they could go and find there brother. Melinda walked into the kitchen and walked over to the cabinet close to the microwave. As she opened the door and started looking for the eye of newt, Sebastian orbed in behind her. He made his crossbow appear and aimed it at her back. Melinda saw the eye of newt and went to grab it but she felt a great pain in her back. She gasped and fell to the ground. Melinda layed flat on her stomach as her eyes began to get heavy and her forehead began to get covered in a light coat of sweat.

"surprisingly that was very easy" Melinda looked up as Sebastian walked in front of her. "I never thought getting rid of the all mighty charmed ones would be so...easy" He added as he knelt done in front of Melinda.

"Wyatt" Melinda whispered as her breathing increased

"I don't that brother will come to your rescue this time, sweetie" Sebastian said with a grin

* * *

><p>Wyatt added the last ingredient to his potion before it made aloud noise and smoke appeared. Wyatt went over to the cabinet to grab some vials to put the potion in. While his back was turned Devan orbed into the attic. He made his crossbow appear and aimed it at Wyatt's back. As he was about to shoot it Wyatt turned around and quickly flung Devan across the room. Devan quickly grabbed his crossbow and shot it at Wyatt.<p>

"arrow" It absorbed into orbs and went back to Devan and hit him in the chest. Devan screamed out in pain as he went up in flames.

"don't they know who's house this is by now?" Wyatt asked himself

"Wyatt" he heard his sister voice say in a whisper. Without thinking Wyatt orbed down to the kitchen where he saw his sister laying on the ground with a darklighter arrow sticking out of her back, and a darklighter in front of her. Wyatt orbed Sebastian's crossbow to him and aimed it at Sebastian who was saying something to Melinda. Without hesitation he shot an arrow at the darklighter in front of his sister. Melinda looked at the darklighter confused when he screamed out in pain and then turned to ash. Wyatt sat the crossbow on the island the went over to his sister. When she saw Wyatt next to her Melinda looked relieved that it was him instead of some other demon or darklighter.

"arrow" the arrow in Melinda's back turned into blue and white orbs and materialized next to Wyatt. He put his hands over Melinda's wound and a warm yellow glow came from his hands. After a few seconds the wound was gone and Melinda had her strength back. Except she had a slight headache now. Melinda turned over so her back was against the counter. She looked at Wyatt, both knew they had to act fast and find Chris before its too late for him. "we should probably head down to the underworld" Melinda nodded. Wyatt got up off the ground then helped Melinda up.

"I'm gonna go get the potions that are already made" Melinda said

"I'm gonna go with you this time" Melinda nodded, she wasn't gonna object in case more darklighter showed and caught her off guard again. Wyatt and Melinda walked back up to the attic and grabbed the vials with potions they already made earlier.

"how are we going to find him?" Melinda asked "the underworld is huge" Wyatt walked over to the Book of Shadows that was closed shut on its stand. He opened it and started flipping through the pages.

"we could try a spell to take us to him" Melinda walked over and stood next to Wyatt. "If we reverse this spell it should take us exactly where Chris is" Melinda nodded and the two began chanting the To Call a Lost Witch, except reversed

_Come to us and settle here._  
><em>Come to us who call you near<em>  
><em>Course unseen across the skies<em>  
><em>Power of the witches rise<br>_

White lights surrounded Wyatt and Melinda, and when they disappeared they were standing next to an entrance to a in a dark cave. Wyatt and Melinda both peered inside to see if Chris was in there. There were two men dressed in black clothing, they assumed they were darklighters. Then in the corner of the room was a man on the ground laying on his side. Melinda hit Wyatt in his arm and pointed to the man in the corner. Wyatt and Melinda looked at each other for a second.

"what do we do?" Melinda asked

"we go in there, kill the two, and save Chris" Wyatt replied as if it were obvious

"against two darklighters" Wyatt shrugged "I have a better idea" Wyatt looked at Melinda confused. Melinda looked away from Wyatt and towards the two men talking. She put up her hand and the two men in black clothing froze. Melinda turned back around and looked at Wyatt "this doesn't really last that long so...now how about we go in" Wyatt nodded and the two quickly went over two Chris who was barely conscious.

"hey Chrissy" Chris looked up with his heavy eyes at the sound of his sister's voiced as she knelt in front of him. Wyatt knelt by Chris's side where the arrow was in his chest.

"this might hurt a little" Chris glanced down a little at Wyatt "arrow" Chris groaned at the pain when the arrow turned in to orbs and materialized on the ground next to Wyatt. Wyatt put his hands over Chris's wound like he had to do to Melinda not long ago. A warm yellow glow began to appear from Wyatt's hands. Melinda brushed some sweaty pieces of hair out of Chris's eyes. After a few more seconds the wound on Chris's chest disappeared and he started to regain his strength. When Wyatt was done Chris rolled over on his side and looked up at his older brother and younger sister.

"I thought they were going to go after you two" Chris said recalling the conversation he overhead earlier.

"they did" Wyatt said

"I ended up like you" Melinda added thinking about her encounter with Sebastian earlier.

"I'm glad your okay" Chris said before sitting up "how long till they unfreeze?" Melinda shrugged

"it doesn't really last very long" Melinda replied "so probably any second" The three got up off of the cold hard ground and walked over towards the doorway, waiting for Jude and Issac to unfreeze. About a minute later Issac and Jude unfroze and went back to there conversation.

"missing something?" Chris said leaning against the doorway of the cave. Issac and Jude turned around and looked at Chris.

"you..." Issac then noticed Wyatt and Melinda next to Chris "...you two should be dead"

"more like your two friends" Wyatt said with a slight grin. Issac and Jude both made there crossbows appear in there hands and aimed them at they three in the doorway. Chris moved two fingers to the right and the two crossbows went flying out of there hands and across the room. Wyatt put both of his hands up towards Jude and Issac. A bright yellow/orange light came from his hands and disintegrated both the darklighters in a blink of an eye.

"show off" Chris mumbled. Wyatt put down his ahnds and looked at Chris. Melinda couldn't help but smile at her brothers.

"what?" Wyatt asked

"I didn't say a damn thing" Chris defended himself

"okay, boys how about we get out of here already?" both boys nodded and the three siblings orbed out of the underworld and in the living room of the manor. Chris sat down on the couch and Wyatt sat down on the chair.

"well, I should get going" Melinda started to walk out of the room

"wait" Melinda stopped and turned around "you said we could talk after we got Chris back" Wyatt reminded her. Melinda was kinda hoping he would have forgotten but of course he didn't. Melinda took a deep breathe and nodded.

"I did say that"

"talk about...?"Chris trailed off

"why she's been avoiding us..." Melinda looked away "...and said no" Melinda knew she wasn't gonna be able to leave until she came clean with both of her brother. So she went over and sat down on the couch next to Chris.

"I was going to say yes"

"then why did you say no?" Chris asked

"because you were asking me to move back in for all the wrong reasons" Melinda replied, but Wyatt and Chris both looked at her confused

"what do you mean?" Wyatt asked confused

"you were only asking because of magical reasons" Melinda replied thinking back to three days ago

"that's not true" Chris told her

"we wanted you to move back in because..." Wyatt trailed off not knowing exactly how to put the rest of his sentance

"because what?"

"we miss you" Chris replied. Melinda looked over at Chris confused.

"I see you guys" Chris shook his head

"ever since you moved in with Emily and Nic like five or so years ago, we barely see you" Chris replied "your always busy with something. Then we became charmed and we've been seeing you more" Melinda had no idea her brothers felt that way. Yeah she does kind of blow them off sometimes to hang out with Nic or Emily. But she didn't know it was actually hurting them. She thought they didn't really care. Now she knew what Paige meant when she said 'saying no did hurt them too'.

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay" Chris replied

"now that I think about it" Chris and Melinda looked over at Wyatt "we did just mention how it would be better if you lived here, for the magical reasons" Melinda thought for a second about everything her brothers said.

"would it be okay if I thought about it over night?" Wyatt and Chris both nodded

"of course" Wyatt replied. Melinda took out her phone, turned it on and checked the time.

"but it is getting late" Melinda got up off the couch

"see you tomorrow?" Chris asked, and Melinda nodded

"definitely" Melinda replied before orbing back to her apartment. Wyatt and Chris both looked at each other for a few seconds without saying anything.

"i'm gonna go to bed" Wyatt nodded as Chris got up off the couch

"me to" Wyatt got up off the chair, and the two headed upstairs to get got to sleep after a long eventful day.

* * *

><p>It was a little after 1:30 in the morning. Melinda, Nic, and Emily were all in there beds asleep in there bedrooms. There apartment was pitch dark and silent. That was till a man in black jeans, black t-shit and a dark jacket flamed into the apartment. The man was a little buff and had dark hair that was spiked a little in the front. He walked over to the window that was not far from Melinda's bedroom. He looked up at the dark sky and how everything was quiet. His eyes shifted over towards Melinda's bedroom door.<p>

"you three might have survived this attack" he walked over to the curtain "but let's see how you survive this one" he motion his hand upward and the curtain closest to Melinda's bedroom door was consumed in flames. The demon flamed back out and left the apartment.

Melinda was sound asleep under the covers in her bedroom. But was sudenly woken up to the smell of smoke. Melinda sat up in contusion. She smelled smoke, them she noticed smoke by her door. Melinda quickly got out of her bed and walked closer to the door. As she walked closer she kept getting warmer and warmer. Melinda orbed out of her bedroom and into the living room. When Melinda materialized she was the whole wall and her bedroom door were covered in flames.

"what the hell happened?" Melinda looked over towards Emily bedroom and saw her standing in the doorway. She was looking at the huge fire in there apartment. Melinda shrugged.

"I have no idea" Melinda replied starting to cough from the smoke, but then it dawned on her "where's Nic?" Melinda asked a little panicked since his bedroom is not far from the bathroom. Which is nothing but bright yellow and orange fire.

"right there" Emily pointed to the couch. Melinda walked over to the couch and smacked Nic. Causing him to fall off the couch.

"ow" Nic said when he woke up "what was that for? And why is it so hot?" Nic got up off the ground and noticed the fire "what the hell" Nic muttered as he started coughing too

"uh, we should..." Melinda coughed "probably leave" Melinda coughed again. The fire was starting to consume the entire apartment.

"couldn't agree more" Emily said walking away from her bedroom. Nic, Emily, and Melinda ran ro the apartment door as the fire kept getting bigger and bigger.

* * *

><p>Emily wound up pulling the fire alarm on there way. Everybody from the building was now out front watching the fire men put out the fire in there apartment. Emily and Melida were siting in the back of an ambulance with a towel around there shoulders. Nic was standing next to them outside of the ambulance with a towel around his shoulders too. None of them knew what to say or what happened. All three of there faces were covered in black soot.<p>

"what are we gonna do?" Nic asked breaking the silence between them. Both Melinda and Emily shrugged there shoulders.

"what I wanna know is what the hell happened" Emily said

"me too" Melinda agreed, and Nic nodded

"I don't even wanna know If there is anything left" Nic said but the girls didn't take there eyes off the building.

"where are we gonna go?" Emily asked

"I'll probably have to move back in with my parents" Nic replied looking over at Emily and Melinda "but I'll probably talk to them in the morning"

"what are you gonna do tonight?" Melinda asked him

"probably check into a motel for the night or something" Nic replied

"can I go with you?" Emily asked, and Nic nodded. Melinda got up and set the towel on the edge of the ambulance. Melinda started walking away from the apartment "where are you going?" Emily called after her friend

"I have to talk to some people" Melinda replied without stopping or turning around

* * *

><p>Wyatt and Chris both were woken up to somebody knocking on the door. Luckily there parents hadn't and were still sleeping in there bedroom. The boys walked down the stairs and over to the front door. Wyatt was dressed in a pair of boxers and a white muscle shirt, and Chris was wearing pajama bottoms and no shirt. Wyatt opened the door to reveal Melinda. She was wearing a light pink tank top and pajama shorts that matched, her face was still covered in soot, and her hair was a mess.<p>

"what happened to you?" Wyatt asked when he saw his sisters appearance

"and shouldn't you be I don't know sleeping at your apartment?" Chris added

"I don't have an apartment anymore" Melinda replied, Wyatt and Chris looked at her confused

"what do you mean?" Wyatt asked

"It burned down" Melinda replied. Both boys looked at her surprised and shocked. "can I come in?" Wyatt opened the door some more and Melinda walked inside.

"how did it burn down?" Chris asked as the three of them walked back into the living room.

"we don't know" Melinda sat down on the couch. Wyatt sat down on her left and Chris sat down on her right "we were all sleeping and I woke up to the smell of smoke, because the fire was right at my bedroom door"

"what about Nic and Emily?" Wyatt asked wondering if they were alright

"they were gonna check into a motel and talk to there families in the morning" Melinda replied "but I wanted to come here instead"

"why?" Chris asked "not that I'm mad that here instead of a dirt cheap ass motel"

"can I take you guys up on your offer on moving back in the Manor?" Melinda asked. Both boys smiled a little at there sister

"we'd love it if you did" Wyatt replied and Chris nodded

"but I think you should get cleaned up first" Melinda looked at Chris and smiled. She got up off the couch, followed by her brothers. Melinda hugged both her brother s catching them off guard. But they both hugged her back.

"thanks"

"any time Mellie" Chris said

* * *

><p><strong>If you could please give me some ideas. Or suggestion for what you want to happen that would be great. Mostly because I'm starting to have some writers block<strong>

**Again thanks to everyone that has read, commented, favorited, or followed this story.**

**But please, please, please comment. I like them for feedback and to know how people are liking this story.**

**I'm gonna update as soon as I can. I promise. And I hope everyone that has read**


	12. Making Adjustments

** Sorry, it's been a little while since I updated. I got a little writers block on this chapter. I hope everybody likes it though. Oh, and I added pictures of Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Coop, Paige, and Henry on my profile.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12: Making Adjustments<span>

April-25-2028

The past few days have been crazy for everybody. Emily moved back to L.A to be with her aunt, the day after the fire. Nic moved back in with his parents, until he can get a place of his own. Melinda has been staying at the Manor with her brothers and parents. Since they literally had nothing Angel took Nic shopping, while Tamora, Kat, and P.J. took Melinda shopping for some things. Like clothes, furniture, and the basics to live off of.

Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda just got back from helping there parents finish unpacking. Yesterday Piper and Leo moved out of the Manor and into an apartment closer to Halliwell's. When the three walked inside the Manor Chris closed the door since he was the last one in. Melinda yawned before taking her phone out to check the time, It was 11:45 at night.

"I's late" Wyatt and Chris looked at Melinda "I'm gonna head to bed"

"that's a good Idea" Wyatt glanced over at Chris, who nodded

"I'm gonna go get a snack then head to bed too" Chris said before heading into the kitchen, followed by Wyatt

Melinda walked into her new bedroom (that was previously her parents) and went over to her dresser. She took out a pair of faded blue shorts and a white tank top. Melinda sat them on the bed before taking off the clothes she was wearing. She put on the clothes she just took out then went back over to the dresser. Melinda took her hair out of the braid it was in and brushed it a few times. She took off the jewelry she was wearing and put in in her jewelry box. Melinda went over to her bed and pulled back the covers before laying down. Melinda leaned over and took her burgundy diary and a pencil out of the drawer in the nightstand next to her bed. She bought herself a diary when she went shopping with her cousins. So she could get her thoughts out without talking to anybody. She opened the book up to the page after the last entry and began writing.

* * *

><p><em>Melinda woke up and glanced over at her clock on her nightstand. It was 2:17 in the morning. She closed her eyes for a few seconds before pulling the covers off her body. Melinda got out of her bed, looked in the mirror then headed for the door. What she didn't see was a demon shimmer in behind her. He made a atheme appear in his and a walked a little closer to Melinda. As if she knew she wasn't alone anymore Melinda quickly turned around. But he reacted faster. Melinda glanced down at the atheme stuck in her stomach. Her white tank top was slowly being stained with thick red blood. Melinda looked up at the demon who was smiling at her.<em>

_"sweet dreams" the demon whispered before he took his hands off the atheme and Melinda fell onto the ground._

Chris woke up in his bed breathing heavy. He remembered everything he saw and checked the time on his phone. It was 2:25 in the morning. Chris quickly orbed out of his bed and into Melinda's bedroom. Chris immediately noticed his sister on the ground with the same atheme in her stomach and the demon above her. he used his telekinesis to throw the demon across the room. He was thrown into the coffee table by the couch, breaking the table. Before Chris could do anything else the demon shimmered away. Chris took his atention away from where the demon was and over to his sister. Chris keeled down next to Melinda.

"hey" Chris said to try and calm her down

"well isn't this a fine way to start off the day" Melinda said sarcastically. Melinda winced at the pain as Chris pulled the atheme out. He put his hands over her wound to heal her, except nothing happened. "why isn't it working?"

"I-I don't know" Chris replied "I'm gonna get Wyatt" Melinda nodded. Chris got up off the ground and helped Melinda over to her bed, he then orbed into Wyatt's bedroom. He was sound asleep in his bed, then again who wouldn't be this early in the morning. Chris orbed a pillow into his hand and hit his brother with it a few times. Wyatt opened his eyes and looked at Hcris annoyed.

" what are you-" Wyatt stopped when he saw the worry on Chris's face "what happened?"

"Melinda was stabbed" Chris replied "and I can't heal her" Wyatt orbed out of his room followed by Chris. Both boys materialized in Melinda's walked over to the side of her bed, Wyatt put his hands over her wound like Chris did. Also like Chris nothing happened when Wyatt tried.

"why isn't it working?" Melinda asked again

"the only way it wouldn't be ablr to work is if you were stabbed with a cursed atheme" Wyatt said mostly to himself

"what if it was?" Melinda said quietly. Wyatt and Chris looked at each other sharing the same expression.

"Chris go to magic school and look through the books" Chris nodded and orbed out of the bedroom. Wyatt looked down at his sister, who was looking up at him. "how are you doing?"

"I'm cold" Wyatt kissed the top of her forehead and moved some hair out of her face. The Book of Shadows orbed into Wyatt's hands. He walked over and sat in the chair that wasn't far from Melinda's bed, and started to flip through the pages.

* * *

><p>After a few hours Wyatt hadn't found anything in the book, and he check it a good five or six times. He kept glancing up at Melinda, who's breathing keeps getting quieter and shallower. Both of them knew it didn't look good. The bottom half of Melinda's once white tank top was now covered in blood. Along with part of her stomach that the shirt didn't cover. Her eyes were heavy and keep slowly closing. Her forehead was covered in a light layer of sweat and she felt weak. Chris hadn't been back since Wyatt told him to go to Magic School. Wyatt look up from the book and saw Melinda's eyes start to close again. Wyatt closed the book and got up off the chair he had been sitting in. He set the book on the end of Melinda's bed before sitting down next to her.<p>

"hey, Mel you gotta stay with me" Wyatt said trying to keep Melinda awake. She opened her eyes a little more and looked at her oldest brother.

"I'm tired, Wy" Melinda replied in a quiet voice in between breaths

"I know" Wyatt replied "we already almost lost you once...lets not actually loose you tonight"

"technically its morning" Melinda corrected him with a slight smile, Wyatt smiled back at her. Both Wyatt and Melinda turned there heads towards the doorway when the saw a light out of the corner of there eyes. A few seconds later Chris materialized holding a book in his hands.

"did you find anything?" Wyatt asked

"I think so" Chris walked over to his siblings and showed Wyatt the spell he found. "do you think it'll work?"

"its worth a try...but if we use the power of three it might make it work better" Chris nodded. Wyat and Chris each held one of Melinda's hands, the Chris began chanting the spell.

_"We call upon the power of three, to save a sister_  
><em>Reverse this spell, Don't make us scream and yell<br>Help us now in this dark hour, Let us keep the power  
><em>_We call upon the power of three, to save a sister"__  
><em>

Chris chanted the spell a few more times, then the boys let go of Melinda's hands. Wyatt put his hands back over Melinda's wound hoping that the spell worked. For a few seconds nothing was happening. Melinda's eyes closed and her breathing was getting slower. The blood on her shirt started to disappear and the wound faded away. Wyatt put his hands down and Melinda opened her eyes.

"well that took you boys long enough" Melinda said with a grin. Wyatt and Chris both rolled there eyes.

* * *

><p>Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda were all laying on her bed. The boys were on the en and Melinda was in the middle of them. The three of them decided they wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Both boys didn't feel like going back in there room. Also they didn't really wanna leave there sister alone at the moment.<p>

"It's only..." Melinda leaned over Chris and looked at the clock on the nightstand "...a little after 5:30 in the morning. And we've already had an eventful day"

"yes because you being seconds away from dead is real eventful" Chris said sarcastically

"it's really nothing knew" Wyatt said

"can we not tell mom and dad about was happened earlier?" Chris asked "well, mostly mom"

"why?" Melinda asked

"If she found out she would probably move back in to keep an eye on us" Wyatt and Melinda knew Chris was probably right. There whole lives there mother has done everything she could to protect all three of them.

"I have a question" Wyatt and Chris both hummed in response "why do they always pick on me? Why not either of you two?" Wyatt shrugged

"they don't _always_ pick on you" Chris said

"well they do a lot"

"they must like you, Mel" Melinda rolled her eyes at Wyatt

"why did you get out of bed anyways?" Chris asked Melinda

"I was gonna go downstairs to get a damn drink" Melinda replied "but then I got friggin stabbed instead" Wyatt and Chris both laughed a little at how she said that. "hey" Melinda looked over at Chris "how did you know...about that demon stabbing me?"

"I had a premonition while i was asleep" Melinda nodded "except I saw it as it happened"

"I don't care because its over and done with" Wyatt said joining the conversation

"so true" Chris said agreeing with his older brother while Melinda nodded

* * *

><p>Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda stayed in her room for a few more hours just talking. Till around 10:30 Wyatt said he was going to take a quick shower in the upstairs bathroom. While Chris was going to take a shower in the downstairs bathroom. They said they were going to be quick so there would be time for her else to get in. Melinda went downstairs into the kitchen to get some breakfast. She was looking through the fridge when she heard a knock at the front door. Melinda closed the fridge door and left the kitchen. She went into the foyer to answer the door. When Melinda opened the door she saw Angel standing there.<p>

"hey, umm...Is Wyatt here?" Angel asked

"he's in the shower" Melinda replied "but he should be out soon"

"I'll just come back later" He was about to walk away bu Melinda stopped him

"you can wait here you don't have to go" Angel nodded. Melinda opened the door a little more and Angel walked inside. "I was gonna get some breakfast you want anything?"

"water, If that's okay" Angel replied as the two walked in to the kitchen

"sure" Melinda took out a glass from the cabinet and poured some water in it. She handed the glass to Angel who was leaning against the island. "can I ask you a question?"

"yeah, I guess" Angel replied with a nod after he took a sip of the drink. Melinda leaned on the counter across from Angel

"have you been avoiding me?" Melinda asked

"no" He lied and Melinda could tell he was "why would you think that?" Melinda shrugged

"just seemed like it" Angel took another sip of the drink, then looked down at the ground. He tried to avoid looking at Melinda. He had been avoiding her again because every time he sees her he likes her more. Angel doesn't want to like her the way he does, but his feeling keep getting stronger. He would have asked he out a long time ago If she wasn't his best friends younger sister. That was the only thing stopping him from asking her out.

"I've been pretty busy lately, that's all" Angel didn't really lie that time. He's been working at the body shop more lately.

"oh" Melinda nodded. She wasn't sure if that was the truth or not this time. Melinda didn't notice but Angel glanced down at her breasts for a second. Before realizing where he was looking then quickly looked down at the cup in his hands.

"how has it been living here?" Angel asked changing the subject. Melinda thought back to what happened this morning.

"interesting" Melinda replied with a nod. Angel was going to say something but Wyatt walked into the kitchen. His hair was still wet, and he was wearing a long sleeve shirt and jeans.

"hey, what are you doing here?" Angel and Melinda looked over at the doorway

"seeing if your busy" Angel replied

"since your out of the shower I'm going to head upstairs and take one then" Melinda said before leaving the kitchen. Angel watched Melinda leave the room, but before Wyatt could notice he quickly stopped.

"so what's up?" Wyatt asked going over to one of the cabinets and grabbing a coffee cup.

"I wanted to see if we were still for that rematch against Gavin and Kevin at the gym" Angel replied

"uh...Gavin, Kevin..yeah" Wyatt nodded "let me go tell Chris and Mel I'm leaving first" Angel nodded and Wyatt left the kitchen. As Wyatt was walking upstairs Chris was coming down the stairs. "where are you going?" Chris stopped and looked at his older brother

"Halliwell's" Chris replied "mom called and said she needs some help over there" Wyatt nodded "where are you going?"

"gym with Angel" Wyatt replied "I was just going to tell you and Mel"

"where is Mel?"

"shower" Chris nodded before checking his watch

"I gotta get going dude" Chris said

"yeah go" After Chris left Wyatt went over to the upstairs bathroom door and knocked a few times "I'm heading to the gym with Angel, and Chris was going to Halliwell's" Wyatt said after he heard a what? come from the other side

"kay, have fun" Wyatt heard Melinda say from the other side of the door

"alright see you later"

"yep" with that said Wyatt went back downstairs to the kitchen where Angel was waiting for him.

"ready?" Angel asked

"yeah lets go" Wyatt and Angel both left the kitchen and head for the front door.

* * *

><p>After Melinda took her shower she got a call from her cousin Tamora asking if she wanted to go to the mall with Kat, P.J. and her. Which Melinda said yes to. She quickly got dressed in jean shorts, a grey tank top, a purple and grey fleece shirt, and a pair of black uggs. Melinda curled her hair and then put a burgundy beanie over it. Once she was dressed she sensed if anybody was in the bathroom at the mall then orbed into one of the stalls. Melinda left the bathroom then headed over to the food court to meet her cousins. After looking around the food court for a few minutes Melinda found her cousins sitting at a table talking. Tamora was wearing blue jeans, an aqua blue and black plaid blouse, sneakers, and her hair was straightened. Kat was wearing black skinny jeans, grey t-shirt, brown boots, and her hair was in a wavy and in a side pony tail. P.J was wearing a pink sundress, denim jacket, flip flops, and her hair was down and wavy.<p>

"hey" Melinda said as she sat down next to P.J.

"took you long enough" Tamora said sarcastically

"sorry, I was getting dressed" Melinda replied with a smile

"so, hows it been living back at the manor?" Kat asked changing the subject. Melinda thought back to what happened early that morning.

"Interesting" Melinda couldn't help but smile a little

"Is that good or bad?" P.J. asked suspiciously. Melinda remembered how her and her brothers agreed to keep what happened this morning between them.

"I'll let you know when I know" Tamora, Kat, and P.J. looked at Melinda suspiciously "don't look at like that"

"let's go shopping" P.J. said as she got up

"couldn't have said it better cuz" Kat said as her, Melinda and Tamora got up.

* * *

><p>Chris was almost done cleaning one of the many tables at Halliwell's. His mother asked him to clean it so some more customers could sit down. He didn't really mind though. When he was done Piper sat down a family in the booth. Chris went behind the counter by the kitchen and checked his phone. It was a little after 12:30 in the afternoon. When Chris looked up he saw Marina into the restaurant. Chris put his phone in his pocket as she walked over to him.<p>

"hey" Marina said with a smile

"hey" Chris replied "haven't seen you in a while" Marina nodded

"yeah I know" When Chris and Marina were younger they would hang out all the time. Like how Wyatt and Angel would always hang out, or Melinda and Nic hung out a lot growing up. "um have you seen either of my brothers?" Marina asked

"I haven't seen Nic but I think Angel went to the gym with Wyatt or something" Marina nodded "what's up?"

"I just wanted to tell them something" Marina replied "but while I'm here could I get a chicken salad?" She asked with a smile. Chris nodded and went in the kitchen. Marina went over and sat down at a table by the window. She took out her phone and dialed Nic's number. Marina knew if Angel was at the gym he wouldn't hear his phone ring. After a couple rings Nic finally picked up.

"hello" His voice sound as if he just woke up.

"are you busy?" marina asked

"I guess not" Nic replied "why?"

"can you come over to Halliwell's, I want to tell you something...in person" Marina replied

"okay I'll be there in a few minutes" Nic said before hanging up. After she put her phone in her purse Phoebe and Parker walked in. Parker told her aunt she would help out when she wasn't studying. Phoebe was supposed to meet Piper and Paige. Parker went behind the counter and grabbed and apron along with a pencil and a pad of paper. Phoebe walked to the back of the restaurant where Piper and Paige were sitting in a booth across from each other.

* * *

><p>Melinda, Tamora, Kat, and P.J. each had a few shopping bag from a different stores. They were were on the ground by the girls feet, while the they were sitting next to each other in front of a fountain eating the frozen yogurt they bought. Melinda had angel food cake yogurt with pieces of cheesecake, strawberry boba balls, mango boba balls, and caramel sauce on top. Tamora had roasted marshmallow yogurt with pineapples, strawberries, m&amp;m's, and marshmallow sauce on top. Kat had island bananna yogurt with kit kat, banana's, peaches, chocolate sprinkles, and raspberry sauce on top. P.J. had white chocolate macadamia nut yogurt with gummy bears, m&amp;m's, rainbow sprinkles, and strawberry sauce on top. Tamora finished her yogurt before her sister and cousins. She went over and threw it in the trash not far from them. When she looked up she noticed a tattoo parlor.<p>

"hey" Tamora said as she sat down next to her sister "you guys wanna do something fun?"

"what?" Melinda, kat, and P. asked in unison

"let's get tattoos" Tamora replied

"are you insane?" Kat asked her twin sister

"no" Tamora told her sister "I don't think so" she said mostly to herself

"you go throw away your trash and come back wanting a tattoo" P.J. said jumping into the conversation

"and where the hell did you see a tattoo place?" Melinda asked

"who cares nobody is getting a tattoo" Kat said

"why not Kitty Kat?" Tamora asked using Kat's childhood nickname

"don't Kitty Kat me, Tam" Tamora knew the hardest one to get to agree to this would be her sister, maybe P.J. But with a little convincing she knew she could get Melinda to.

"haven't you three ever wanted to do anything crazy or irresponsible or just plain old stupid?" Tamora asked. Melinda and P.J. wanted to but they wouldn't unless Kat agreed to as well.

"I kinda agree with, Tamora" P.J. said which shocked both of the twins. Kat glared at P.J. while Tamora smiled

"me too" Melinda said quietly. Kat shifted her gaze from P.J. to Melinda.

"why?"

"and guys sometimes like girls with tattoos" P.J. added

"you could always get it removed" Melinda added still a little quiet

"might be painful, though" Tamora muttered

"were trying to help you" Melinda told Tamora, who looked down at the ground

"let's at least look around the place" P.J. suggested

"fine" Kat said a little aggravated "then will you three leave me the hell alone?" Melinda, P.J., and Tamora all nodded

* * *

><p>Chris walked out of the kitchen holding marina's chicken salad in his hand. He walked over to the table she was sitting at and sat it down.<p>

"one chicken salad" Marina looked up at Chris

"thanks" Chris nodded "can I get a water?" Chris nodded and went to get her a water. On his way over to get a glass Chris accidentally bumped into Parker.

"sorry" She said

"Its okay" Chris replied "I thought you weren't gonna be here today?"

"I finished yearly at the library and my mom was already on her way over here anyways" Chris nodded "so, I heard Melinda moved back into the manor"

"yeah...she did" Chris said with a slight smile

"hows that going?" Parker asked curiously

"Its been..." Chris thought back to everything that happened that morning "...diffrent" He paused for a second "but a good different I guess"

"that's good" Parker said "at least your all getting along. You are right?"

"yeah we are" Chris replied with a smile

"good" Neither of them said anything for a few seconds "I should probably go put this order in" Chris nodded

"yeah I was supposed to get Marina a water" Parker nodded

"tell her I said hi" Parker said before walking into the kitchen. Chris grabbed a glass and pored some water in it. He then walked back over to Marinas table and sat the water down on the table. Chris then noticed Nic was sitting across from Marina.

"thanks Chris" Marina said

"no problem" Chris replied "If you need anything else you know where I am" he added before walking away

* * *

><p>Melinda, Kat, and P.J. were getting there tattoo's done, while Tamora was looking at the pictures on the walls in the tattoo parlor. Once they walked in Kat saw a dolphin she like. After that it didn't really take much convincing after that.<p>

"hey" Tamora turned around and saw P.J. behind her

"did you get it?" Tamora asked and P.J. nodded, she pulled the right corner of her pants done to reveal a small black heart. "aw that's so cute"

"thanks" P.J. pulled her pants back up covering the tattoo. Melinda and Kat walked over to Tamora and P.J. They didn't noticed them coming and Melinda poked P.J. in her side causing her to jump. "hey" Melinda smiled at her younger cousin

"love you to cuz" P.J stuck her tongue out at Melinda

"let me see P.J" Kat said changing the subject. P.J. showed Melinda and Kat her heart tattoo.

"that's cute"

"look" Kat turned to her side and showed her sister and cousins a small dolphin on her left side. Melinda turned around and showed her three cousins her tattoo.

"those are cool" Tamora said

"where's yours Tam?" Kat asked but Tamora didn't say anything

"you did get one?" P.J. asked

"ya know what let's see your guy's again" Tamora said trying to avoid her sister and cousins eyes

"we just showed you ours, Tam" P.J. said

"Tamora" Kat said a little loud "you didn't get one?"

"no" Tamora shook her head

"why didn't you get it?" Kat asked starting to get mad at her sister

"this was your damn idea" Melinda reminder her

"I'm sorry I'm sorry" Tamora apologized "I know I was going to get it, Its just this chick came in with this needle. And I..I couldn't do it, I hate needle"

'then why would you want to get a tattoo?" Tamora shrugged her shoulders at P.J's question

"I'm sorry" Tamora apologized "but seriously did it hurt, like a lot?"

"no" all three girls shook there heads

"It felt like a...pinch" Melinda said before pinching Tamora in the arm.

"ow, ooh that hurt I can't do it" Tamora checked checked her arm "that's gonna leave a mark" she wined. Melinda looked over at Kat

"are you going to are one of us?" Melinda asked

"I will" Kat grabbed her sisters arm and dragged Tamora into one of the rooms so she could get her tattoo. Melinda and P.J. watched as Tamora struggled to get free of her sisters grasp, but didn't have much luck.

"I have a feeling there going to be a while, wanna go check out that jewlery store we saw earlier?" P.J. asked Melinda

"sure" Melinda nodded and the two left the tattoo parlor

* * *

><p>Parker was in the kitchen cleaning some of the dishes since most of the customers were waited on. Chris had just finished waiting on a tale when he noticed his brother and Angel walk into the restaurant . He put his pad of paper and pencil in the pocket of his apron and walked over to them.<p>

"hey, Angel I think Marina was looking for you" Chris said

"why?" Chris shrugged

"but she's over there with Nic" Chris pointed to the table Nic and Marina were sitting at

"thanks" Chris nodded and Angel walked away

"how was the game?" Chris asked

"we won...of course" Wyatt replied with a grin "how's Mel?"

"I've been here all day" Chris replied "I haven't seen her today...well except for this morning"

"where's mom?" Chris started walking back to the counter and Wyatt followed him

"in the back talking to aunt Phoebe and Paige" Wyatt sat down on one of the chair at the counter, while Chris walked around and leaned against the counter. "oh, and parker is in the kitchen...doing something"

"she's working today?"

"I guess" Chris grabbed to glassed, he put coke in one and mountain dew in the other. Chris handed Wyatt the one with mountain dew and took a sip of the coke.

* * *

><p>Melinda, Tamora, Kat and P.J. orbed and beamed themselves into the bathroom at Halliwell's. Each of them came out of a different stall at the same time. Melinda orbed the bags she was holding onto her bed in her bedroom. While P.J. beamed hers into her room. Tamora and Kat cleared there throats in unison. Melinda orbed Tamora's into her room and P.J. orbed Kat's into her room. The four cousins checked there apperances in the mirrors above some of the sinks before walking out the the bathroom. They noticed there mothers sitting together at a table not to far. They went over and hugged there mothers.<p>

"where did you four come from?" Piper asked her daughter and nieces

"you three" Melinda replied. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige all rolled there eyes.

'you no what I mean, Melindat"

"the mall" Kat said as Tamora took a french fry off the plate in front of her mother. Paige lightly hit Tamora's hand telling her to stop. But she just smiled at her mother as if she did nothing wrong at all.

"did you guys have fun?" Phoebe asked. All four girl thought back to what they moments before.

"loads" P.J. said smiling at her mother

"are my new roommates here?" Melinda asked referring to her brothers

"I know Chris is, but I'm not sure about Wyatt" Piper replied, her daughter nodded before leaving her mother, aunts, and cousins to go find her brother. When she walked aroung the corner she saw Wyatt and Chris talking to each other. Wyatt was sitting on at one of the chairs at the counter, while Chris was on the other side of the counter leaning on it. Melinda walked over and sat down next to Wyatt. Both Wyatt and Chris looked at her a little confused.

"can we help you, Mel?" Chris asked but Melinda shook her head

"no"

"do ya want something?" Wyatt asked but Melinda shook her head again

"no" Melinda could help but smile a little when she said no that time "don't mind me you can keep talking"

"your so strange" Chris muttered causing Melinda to smile at him

"thanks Missy Chrissy" Growing up Chris would call Melinda, Mellie. Since when he was a baby he couldn't really say Melinda, and the name kinda stuck. And growing up Melinda called Chris either Chrissy or Missy Chrissy. When she first started talking she couldn't say her brothers full names, so she called the Wy and Chrissy. Even though now everybody calls Wyatt, Wy. But Melinda is the only one who call Chris Chrissy or sometimes Missy Chrissy. Like Melinda only lets Chris call her Mellie while everyone else calls her Mel.

"so where have you been today?" Wyatt asked

"the mall with three of our cousins" Melinda replied "It was very interesting"

"why?" Chris asked

"don't ask" Melinda knew her brother would definitely not approve of her getting a tattoo. So she figured she wouldn't tell them. Melinda looked over past Wyatt and saw Angel, Marina, and Nic sitting at a table by the window. They all looked happy and looked like they were having a good time. "what's up over there" Wyatt and Chris looked over towards Angel, Marina, and Nic. Both the brothers shrugged.

"Marina came in earlier, called Nic, and was looking for Angel" Chris said

"huh" Melinda took her attention away from the Nicolae-Shield siblings and back towards hers.

"I have to say your in a really good mood and look pretty good for somebody who almost died this morning" Wyatt said so only Chris and Melinda could hear

"keep it down" Chris said to his brother "we don't need any family members finding out about that"

"calm down Christopher" Wyatt said "why do you think I said it quietly"

"you two done?" Wyatt and Chris looked at Melinda

"for now?" Wyatt rolled his eyes at his younger brother. Melinda looked away from her brothers when she noticed Nic get up from the table. He walked past her but didn't noticed her.

"I'll be right back" Melinda left her brothers before they could say anything. She followed Nic over to the bathrooms. "Nicky" Nic turned around and looked at Melinda

"hey"

"haven't seen you in a while" Melinda said crossing her arms but still had a small smile on her face\

"sorry I've been busy" Nic apologized

"apparently it runs in the family" Melinda muttered not realizing she said it out loud

"what?"

"nothing" Melinda was hoping Nic didn't hear what she said clearly "so, what's up with you Angel and Marina?"

"If I tell you ya can't tell anybody else" Melinda nodded "Marina's pregnant"

"that's so cool, your going to be an uncle" Melinda said happily.

"yeah I think so too" Nic said thinking about what it'll be like having a niece or nephew "but uh, I ahd to go to the bathroom"

"right, see ya later" Nic nodded and headed into the bathroom. Melinda headed back over to her brothers, she sat back down next to Wyatt.

"where did you go?" Chris asked

"Its a secret" Wyatt and Chris both shook there heads, but Melinda smiled at what Nic told her. She glanced over at Marina sitting across from Angel.

* * *

><p><strong>If you could please give me some ideas. Or suggestion for what you want to happen that would be great. Mostly because I'm starting to have some writers block. Oh, and check my profile for pictures.<strong>

**Again thanks to everyone that has read, commented, favorited, or followed this story.**

**But please, please, please comment. I like them for feedback and to know how people are liking this story.**

**I'm gonna update as soon as I can. I promise. And I hope everyone that has read**


	13. A Blast From The Past

** Sorry its been so long since the last time I updated. I had the flu for three weeks, then I had writers block, my computer was acting up. But I finally finished this chapter and hope everyone like it.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13: A Blast From The Past<span>

May-27-2028

Its been a little over month since Melinda was stabbed by that demon. Since then Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda have gotten used to living together again. Also living together under one roof has been the three of them even closer. Which I the upside of them living at the Manor together, but there is downside. The demon level of activity has been very high. Nobody can figure out why though.

Wyatt just got back from talking to Angel. He wanted to see if Angel could go down to the underworld and see what's up with the demons. When he was walking past the living room he saw Melinda sitting on the couch looking something. Wyatt walked into the living room and peered over Melinda's shoulder.

"can I help you?" Melinda asked not bothering to look up.

"Who's are those?" Wyatt asked referring to the three photo albums on the coffee table, and the one in Melinda's hand. Melinda took her eyes off the album and looked up at her oldest brother.

"moms" Melinda replied "she let me borrow them when I saw her earlier"

"why were you over at mom?" Wyatt asked "not that there is anything wrong with seeing mom-"

'Wy, your rambling" Melinda said interrupting him "and she called me over to give me this" Melinda glanced down and showed Wyatt the necklace she was wearing. It was a golden necklace with the name Prue on it.

"where did she get that?"

"um, she said it belonged her older sister before she died" Melinda looked away from the necklace and back up at Wyatt.

"aunt Prue?" Melinda nodded

"that would make sense since it says Prue on it" Wyatt rolled his eyes. He looked down at the album in his younger sisters hands. One picture caught his attention though. It was a picture of Chris and him with Melinda in the living room. They were sitting next to each other on the couch, both brothers had an arm around Melinda. Wyatt was on Melinda's left and Chris was on her right. Wyatt had short blonde hair, Chris had shaggy brown hair, and Melinda had long dark brown hair. Wyatt was wearing a long sleeve SpongeBob shirt and a pair of jeans. Chris was wearing a short sleeve transformers shirt and jeans too. Melinda was wearing a long sleeve aqua dress, along with a pink and white pacifier in her mouth. All three of them were smiling and laughing in the picture.

"I like that picture" Melinda looked down at the picture Wyatt was pointing to. She took it out of the plastic and took a good look at how small her and her brother were. Melinda turned it over and read the writing on the back. **April/7th/2009**. Melinda turned the photo back around and looked at the picture.

"we were all so little" Melinda said before looking back at her brother.

"yeah, then came along six cousins"

"Its kinda funny how mom and dad had us before any of our cousins" Melinda said

"I guess" Wyatt shrugged. But before Melindacould say anything Wyatt and Melinda heard the front door slam shut. Followed by Chris walking by mumbling things under his breathe.

"hey, Chrissy you mind sharing?" Chris stopped and looked over a the living room to see his brother and sister looking at him confused.

"you okay?" Wyatt asked, Chris shrugged before walking into the living room and sitting down on the other side of Melinda.

"you seem upset" Chris looked over at Melinda who was smiling innocently at him.

"really, what gave you that idea?" Chris asked sarcastically

"I don't know" Melinda shrugged "you don't look happy...and um, empathy, remember?" Melinda said the last part with a light laugh.

"your a smartass"

"for some reason I get that a lot" Chris rolled his eyes at his sister. He was about to say something back but he was interrupted by Wyatt.

"you guys done?" Chris and Melinda looked over at Wyatt and nodded "good. So, what happened?"

"first, the band we got for the club-they canceled" Chris said "had a date with this girl-stood me up. And now dad wants me to take over a class tomorrow at magic school, even though I don't really want to"

"why did the band cancel?" Wyatt asked

"they said that forgot they already had some other gig booked" Melinda took the picture of her and her brothers and set it underneath her leg without her brothers noticing. She closed the album that was on her lap and set it on top of the others.

"I'm gonna go call mom and thank her for earlier" Chris looked at Wyatt confused as Melinda got up from the couch. Wyatt mouthed the words 'I'll tell you later' to Chris. He nodded and picked up one of albums followed by Wyatt.

Once Melinda was out of reach from her brothers she took too the picture out of her hand. She couldn't help but notice how happy her brothers seemed. Melinda smiled to herself before folding the picture in half and putting it in the front pocket of her jeans. She started to walk up the stairs when a demon shimmered in. He threw a fireball and it hit Melinda in the hip. The force was so strong it made her fall to the ground in pain. Melinda rolled over so she was laying on her back. He was about to throw another at her but Melinda put her hands up and the demon froze in place with a fireball ready in hand.

"you okay?" Melinda looked up and saw her brothers walking towards her.

"I've been better" Wyatt kneeled down beside Melinda and put his hands above her wound. A warm yellow light came from his hands a few seconds later.

"what happened?" Chris asked as her wound from the fireball was disappeared. Wyatt stood back up then helped Melinda up.

"I don't know" Melinda shrugged "I was just going to go upstairs then I was on the ground"

"so, what do we do with him now?" Chris asked. Wyatt and Melinda both shrugged. But what the three didn't see is the demon unfroze. He made the fireball disappear before quickly reached into his pocket and throwing a potion. White lights surrounded the three. Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda closed there eyes when they each saw a bright light. The white lights disappeared the same time as the bright light. When it was gone they opened there eyes, but all three of them had a headache.

"what just happened?" Melinda asked with the palm of her hand to her forehead.

"I have no idea" Chris turned around and was shocked.

"where did the demon go?" Wyatt and Melinda turned around to ok where the demon was moments before. The three siblings went quiet when they heard there mothers voice. Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda quietly walked to the doorway of the kitchen. They were surprised at what they saw. There parents were in the kitchen...and they looked younger. Leo was sitting at the head of the table in front of a plate of food. Also sitting at the table was two small boys- a blonde and a brunette. In between the brunette and the blonde was a little girl sitting in a high chair. The little girl had long dark hair un on in a messy bun on top of her head. Her hair matched the brunettes and Pipers. The blonde was wearing a spiderman shirt and pants that matched. The brunette was wearing light blue flannel Paul Frank pajamas. The little girl was wearing a pair of stripped footies and had a pacifier in her mouth. The three kids resembled Wyatt, Chris and Melinda a lot from they were a few years old. Piper was by the stove doing what looked cooking.

"wait" Melinda whispered before going into the front pocket of her jeans. She pulled out the picture she was looking at earlier with Wyatt. "look" she showed Wyatt and Chris the picture. The three of them from the picture matched the three kids in the kitchen.

"what the hell is going on?" Wyatt whispered mostly to himself

"I don't know but I don't think they should see us" Chris said referring to the younger version of there parents.

"I agree"

"where are we gonna go?" Melinda asked in a whisper. Wyatt and Chris both shrugged. When they started to hear footsteps they quickly but quietly went to the front door. All three cringed at the noise the door made when Wyatt started to open it.

"can you go a little faster?" Chris snapped

"yeah, I don't really want to see mom or dad" Melinda added

"will you two give me a break?"

"hey!" Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda turned around to see the younger versions of there mother walking towards them. The baby in her arms and was almost asleep, Piper was heading upstairs to put her down for a nap. Piper l confused when she saw Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda by the door.

"go, go, go" Melinda rushed her brothers. Wyatt quickly opened the door and him, Chris, and Melinda took off. Piper ran to the front door and watched Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda running down the street.

"what the hell was that?" younger Piper asked herself. The baby girl in her arms looked up at Piper confused. Piper looked down at the baby and smiled at her. The baby smiled back at Piper. Piper held the baby close in her arms.

* * *

><p>When Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda left the Manor they ran across the street, but didn't stop. Instead they kept running down the street. Hoping that there younger looking mom wasn't following them. Growing up they were always a little afraid of there mother. Mostly when they did something wrong...usually magic was involved though. They didn't want to find out how she would react a little over twenty years younger.<p>

"why does mom and dad look so you?" Chris asked as the walked down the street. "and why was there kids that looked exactly like us when we were little in the kitchen?" Melinda bent down and picked up a newspaper that was on the ground.

"look" Wyatt and Chris both looked at her and noticed she was holding a newspaper.

"a newspaper?" Wyatt asked confused

"so...nobody reads those anymore" Chris said

"well, apparently they did in 2009" Melinda showed her brothers date at the top. "July-6-2009 to be exact" Chris took the newspaper from his sisters hands and looked at it closely. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"this-this has to be some joke we can't be in the past" Chris said as he sat down on the curb. His brother and sister sat down next to him. Wyatt on his left and Melinda on right. So they were technically in order from oldest to youngest.

"that demon must have done something" Melinda said

"really?" Melinda glared at Chris "I would have never thought of that" he said sarcastically

"ya, know-"

"what, Melinda?" Chris asked as his voice started to get louder. Melinda was about to say something, but before she could Wyatt smacked Chris in the back of the head.

"ow" Chris said rubbing his head. Melinda couldn't help herself anymore, she started laughing at Chris. Chris glared at her, while Wyatt rolled his eyes. Wyatt leaned back a little then smacked Melinda in the back of the head too. She stopped laughing and started rubbing back of her head. She looked at Wyatt confused and with puppy dog eyes.

"what was that for?" Melinda asked as if she did nothing wrong.

"for both of you being asses" Wyatt replied as if it were obvious. Chris and Melinda both looked down at there feet on the concrete street. "I mean what is up with you two today?" Chris and Melinda shrugged "you two fighting every few seconds is not going to help the situation we are in right now" Chris and Melinda looked up from the ground and back up at there brother.

"sorry, Wy" Chris apologized

"sorry" Melinda apologized

"Its alright I guess"

"so, what are we going to do?" Melinda asked the question that was on all there minds.

"that's a good question" Wyatt signed "but, we gotta figure out a way to go a little over twenty-one years into the future...without changing anything"

"oh yeah no pressure there" Chris mumbled under his breathe. But Wyatt heard and he glared at his younger brother.

"I heard that" Chris rolled his eyes but didn't say anything

"we could talk to mom and our aunts" Melinda suggested "but they probably wouldn't believe us if we told them who we were"

"oh yeah" Chris said before standing up "cause ya know your children from like twenty-one years in the future always magically come back to the past"

"why are you always so negative?" Wyatt asked Chris as he stood up too.

"I'm not negative, Wyatt I'm realistic" Chris said "Why are you always so positive?"

"I'd rather think positive than think of all the thing that could go wrong" Wyatt defended himself. Melinda rolled her eyes. She really couldn't believe either of her brothers at the moment. Wyatt yelled at Chris and her for fighting, but now that's exactly what Chris and him are doing. But she did agree with both of them though. Chris does tend to find the negatives in a situation, while Wyatt tends to try and find the positives in situation. Melinda knows her brothers have differences but they also have similarities. And she loves loves that about her brothers. But sometimes they are so much the complete opposite of each she doesn't know how there related.

"enough!" Wyatt and Chris looked down at Melinda, who was still sitting on the curb. They looked at her a little surprised that she would raise her voice at them. The three of them hardly ever raise there voices at each other unless there in a heated argument or something like that. "like you said us fighting isn't going to help us right now" she said referring to what Wyatt said a few minutes ago to Chris and her.

"maybe little Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda could help us?" Wyatt suggested. "I mean they have powers...we have powers?" Chris and Melinda thought for a second before shrugging. "I would say we talk to mom or aunt Phoebe or Paige but-"

"they'd never believe us" Chris said interrupting Wyatt

"then lets head back to the manor and see little us" Melinda said

"orbing would be quicker" Chris suggested. The three walked across the street, and kneed down beside a dumpster. Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda closed there eyes and waited to be absorbed in blue and white orbs. t when they opened there eyes they were still kneeing beside the dumpster. Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda all looked at each other confused."why can't we orb?"

"good question" Melinda said before getting up and walking away. Wyatt and Chris t up and went to catch up with her a few seconds later.

* * *

><p>After Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda couldn't orb back to the manor they had to walk back. About an hour later they were finally at the manor...again. They walked up to the front door and peered in through the window to see if anybody was in sight. Nobody was in sight...as far as the three could see. Not a younger version of there mother, father...or even themselves.<p>

"how are we going to get inside?" Wyatt asked the obvious question they were all thinking. Chris shrugged while Melinda thought to herself for a few seconds.

"I might have an idea" Wyatt and Chris looked at her confused as she pulled a bobby pin from her hair. Melinda went over to the front door and placed the bobby pin inside. Wyatt and Chris looked at each other surprised as she started to jiggle it around.

"how do you know how to do that?" Chris asked suspiciously

"Chrissy, you'd be amazed at what I know" Melinda replied with a gin that neither of her brothers could see. Chris looked over at Wyatt who shrugged. A few seconds later Melinda pushed the door open. Wyatt and Chris walked past her and quietly walked inside. She put the bobby pin back in her hair, then caught up with her brothers. All three stopped dead in there tracks when they heard the sound of laughter. Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda followed the sound into the conservatory. Little Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda were laying on there stomachs. The game sorry was on the ground in front of them. The three of them were still in there pajamas like they were earlier.

"your turn Mellie" little Chris said. Little Melinda took the pink and white pacifier out of her mouth and set it on the ground next to her.

"kay Chrissy" little Melinda picked up one of the cards that were in the middle. "Wy" little Melinda handed the card to little Wyatt. He took the card and began reading it.

"move two spaces" Wyatt said before putting the card on op of the other pile. Little Melinda took her piece and moved forward two spaces.

"what do we do?" Chris whispered to Wyatt and Melinda, Wyatt shrugged. But without Wyatt or Chris noticing Melinda walked over to the kitchen following little Melinda.

"hey" Little Melinda looked up at Melinda.

"your pretty" Melinda smiled at little Melinda

"thanks, so are you" Melinda said with a smile, little Melinda giggled

"who are you?" little Melinda asked curiously

"I'm...Prue" little Melinda nodded not realizing her first name is also Prue. "I was wondering if you wanted to go play at the park for a little while with my brothers and I?"

"mommy and daddy said I shouldn't go anywhere with strangers" little Melinda said looking at the ground

"I'm not a stranger" little Melinda looked back up at Melinda "you know my name" little Melinda nodded "so what do you say wanna go to the park?"

"can my brothers come too?" little Melinda asked

"of course they can" little Melinda smiled "let's go get them" Melinda got up off ground and little Melinda held her hand they walked back into the conservatory. Wyatt and Chris looked over to where Melinda was standing next to them and then back over to Melinda and little Melinda standing in the conservatory.

"what's she doing?" Chris shrugged before looking back over at his sister

"Wy, Chrissy" little Wyatt and Chris looked up at little Melinda. But shifted there gaze over to Melinda.

"who's she?" little Chris asked. Wyatt and Chris saw this as there cue to go into the conservatory.

"that's Prue" little Melinda told little Wyatt and Chris. Wyatt mouthed the word Prue? to Melinda.

"and those are my brothers-"

"Perry and Matthew" Chris said interrupting his sister, Melinda nodded

"and why are you in our house?" little Chris asked

"there gonna take us to the park" little Melinda said excited. Little Wyatt and Chris got up off the ground and looked between Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda

"why should we trust you three?" little Wyatt asked

"because...we know your parents" Wyatt said. Which wasn't a total lie he did know there parents because they are his parents.

"how?"

"we use to work with your mom" Chris replied

"so, can we go to the park now?" little Melinda asked a little annoyed. Melinda looked down at the younger version of herself.

"If your brothers will" she replied. Little Melinda looked over at little Wyatt and Chris. She gave them puppy dog eyes and quivered her bottom lip a little. Little Melinda turned to little Wyatt.

"pwees Wy" little Melinda then turned to little Chris "pwees Chrissy"

"alright" little Wyatt and Chris said in unison.

"yay" little Melinda ran over and gave her brothers a hug. Melinda looked over at a Wyatt and Chris and smiled. They both smiled back at her

* * *

><p>Both sets of Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda left the manor not long after that. They went to the nearest playground. Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda sat a park bench while the younger versions of them went to play. None of them had the slightest on how they were going to get back to there time.<p>

"what the hell are we going to do?" Wyatt asked not taking his eyes off little Wyatt, and Melinda.

"I have no clue" Chris replied

"me either"

"there has to be some kind of spell or something we can do" Chris suggested

"how our powers are working" Melinda reminded him "I don't get that by the way"

"hmm" Chris asked

"why our powers aren't working" Melinda replied "I mean they have powers why don't we have our powers?"

"technically we do" Melinda looked at Wyatt confused "well they are us and they have powers" Wyatt added "maybe only one set of us can have powers at a time" he suggested

"maybe but its not fair if you ask me"

"life isn't fair Prue" Melinda glared at Chris. The only people that ever really call her by her first name are Nic and sometimes Emily. Everybody else always call her by her middle name, Melinda.

"Obviously, Christopher"

"you two gonna start fighting?" Wyatt asked not wanting to hear his sibling bicker anymore today

"no" Chris and Melinda replied in unison

"good" Wyatt was relieved he didn't know why but him and his sibling keep fighting over the littlest things today. "now back to our main problem"

"I wish this was a bad dream and would just wake up" Melinda leaned back and closed her eyes

"Wyatt Matthew, Christopher Perry, and Prudence Melinda" all three looked there left and saw a younger version of there mother walking towards them. "finally found you three...well six"

"wait you know who we really are?" Chris asked surprised. Younger Piper nodded "how?"

"sweethearts this is far from the first time I've delt with time travel" she replied. All three looked at there younger mother surprised/ confused. "why don't we all go back to the manor and talk"

"how'd you know we were here?" Wyatt asked

"your aunt Phoebe had a premonition and called" all three nodded "so are you guys gonna get little you or am I?" Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda got up off the bench and started walking towards the ground to get little Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda.

* * *

><p>Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda were standing in the attic at the manor. Also in the manor was younger Piper, a very pregnant Phoebe, and younger Paige. Little Wyatt and Chris were in there bedroom with little Henry, while little Melinda, Tamora, Kat, and P.J. were in Melinda's bedroom. Paige was helping Piper light some candles that were in a circle on the ground. Phoebe was sitting on the couch resting and taking it easy. Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda were begging to get nervous. They weren't sure if this was going to work but they had to trust there mom and aunts. They all had each just hugged there mom and aunts.<p>

"alright you three in the circle" Piper said once the last candle was lit. Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda walked over and stood next to each other in the center of the circle. Paige went over and helped Phoebe up off the couch. "ready?"

"definitely" Chris replied

"not that we don't love seeing you guys"

"way to kiss up Wy" Chris couldn't help but laugh a little at Melinda's comment. Wyatt glared at Melinda but she just smiled at him.

"I see you guys don't change much over the years" younger Paige said with a light laughed. Piper lit a match and dropped it into the pot that her potion was in.

"ready?" Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda nodded

_"A time for everything__,_

_and to everything its place_

_Return what has been moved_

_through time and space."_

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige chanted the spell_. _But once they were done nothing had happened. Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda were still standing in the circle. So they tried it again- nothing happened...again.

"what's going on?" Chris asked

"I don't know its a perfectly good spell" younger Piper replied getting frustrated "It worked when Prue, Phoebe, and I were sent to the past"

"you guys were in the past?" younger Piper nodded answering younger Paige's question "cool"

"yeah, but I wasn't born yet so neither were you"

"hello" younger Piper, Phoebe, and Paige looked back over at Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda "still here" Melinda added

"right"

"so now what?" younger Phoebe asked as she sat back down on the couch

"maybe you should say it with younger us" younger Piper, Phoebe, and Paige looked at Wyatt confused. He knew they couldn't know that they become charmed to. Since they had no idea when they did they couldn't find out now.

"why?" younger Piper asked

"because there us" Chris chimed in

"alright" younger Piper said um, Paige and Chris go get the boys" they both nodded before leaving the attic "and Phoebe and Wyatt go get little Melinda" they both nodded Wyatt helped Phoebe up before they left the attic too "Melinda, you and I will work on getting thins ready here" Melinda nodded

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Paige and Chris came back into the attic with little Wyatt and Chris. Not far behind them was Phoebe and Wyatt with little Melinda. Younger Piper walked over to her three little children and crouched down to there height. While Wyatt, Chris Melinda got back into the circle. Younger Phoebe and Paige stood behind younger Piper.<p>

"do you three want to play a little game?" little Wyatt and Chris shrugged but little Melinda shook her head "well your going to" she said to Melinda "now grab your aunts hands" little Wyatt held younger Phoebe's hand. Little Chris held younger Phoebe and Piper's hands. Little Melinda held younger Piper and Paige's hands. "can you guys repeat after us?" the three little ones nodded

"_A time for everything _and to everything its place__..." younger Piper, Phoebe, and Paige said in unison

"_A time for everything _and to everything its place_..._" little Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda repeated in unison. Little Melinda moved some of younger Piper's long hair out of her face with the had she was holding younger Piper's.

"_Return what has been moved _through time and space__..." Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda waved to the younger versions of themselves, there mom, and there aunts. Younger Piper, Phoebe and Paige smiled back at them.

"_Return what has been moved _through time and space__..." little Chris and Melinda let go of younger Piper, Phoebe, Paige's hands so they could give younger Piper a hug. Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda were surrounded by white lights. The three of them closed there eyes when they each saw a bright light again. The white lights disappeared the same time as the bright light. When it was gone they opened there eyes, but all three of them had a headache again.

"I hate that" Chris said as they all put a hand to there foreheads. When Melinda saw the windows in the attic she walked away from her brothers and over to the window

"looks like time kept going while we were gone"

"what do you mean?" Wyatt and Chris looked over to where Melinda was standing "I guess your right" The boys walked over to Melinda and stared out the window. Instead of it being bright and sunny outside it was pitch black outside.

"who cares I'm just glad to be back In our time" Wyatt and Melinda nodded

"Chrissy, I think we all can agree on that" Chris looked over at Melinda for a second then then looking back out the window

"I think this is the first time all day none of us have started fighting over something somebody has said" Wyatt said not taking his eyes off the window he was looking out of.

* * *

><p>After Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda were returned to there time they decided to head over to P3. But when they walked in they were surprised. The band that canceled earlier was on stage performing and everybody was loving them. It was also packed people were either dancing, laughing, or talking.<p>

"I thought you said they canceled" Wyatt asked

"they did" Chris didn't understand he remembered them calling earlier and canceling.

"well, I may have called and said they had to cancel on the other place" Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda turned around to see Angel behind him "argo they needed a gig and called back"

"how'd you know they canceled?" Chris asked

"I overheard the owner of the other club bragging about it" Angel replied "by the way where have you guys been? I've been looking for you three all day"

"long story" Angel looked at Melinda confused

"wait did you find something?" Angel nodded. Chris and Melinda looked at the two confused because they didn't know Wyatt asked Angel to snoop around in the underworld.

"but I don't think I should say out here" the three nodded and they all went into the back room. Once the four of them were in there Wyatt turned to Angel after locking the door.

"well?"

"it bad like really bad" Angel started "I'm not sure who ye but somebody down there is trying to become the next source"

"are you sure?" Angel nodded

"I'm positive" Wyatt signed "It took a little while but I finally got it out of a demon"

"what exactly did you find out?" Chris asked jumping into the conversation

"his appearance is a secret because only a select few have seen him" Angel replied "but apparently people down there definitely are terrified of him?"

"what do you mean?" Angel shifted is gaze over to Melinda for a second

"I could barely get that much out of a demon" Angel replied "he even begged to kill he because he said If I didn't he would. He said he already said to much and that it was over for him"

"this is a lot at one time" Angel nodded in agreement with his best friend

* * *

><p><strong>If you could please give me some ideas. Or suggestion for what you want to happen that would be great. Mostly because I'm starting to get some writers block.<strong>

**Again thanks to everyone that has read, commented, favorited, or followed this story.**

**But please, please, please comment. I like them for feedback and to know how people are liking this story.**

**I'm gonna update as soon as I can. I promise. And I hope everyone that has read**


	14. The Truth Will Set You Free

**Sorry this chapter is a little long but something important happens n this one. I hope everyone likes this chapter and Please, Please, Please comment.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14: The Truth Will Set You Free<span>

June-12-2028

Its been a few weeks since Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda were since sent to the past. The past few weeks Angel, Wyatt, Chris have been going down to the underworld constantly, to try and find out more information on the demon that is trying to become the new source. But none of the demons will really tell them anything. They are all more scared of this demon than any of them. Which is frustrating them that they all would rather die than talk. Melinda tried going down there but none of them will let her. She orbed down there one time but got caught and Wyatt orbed her back to the Manor.

Since Melinda hasn't seen her brothers all day she called P.J. and they spent the day hanging out. She's hardly ever sees her brothers anymore. Melinda and P.J spent the day shopping at different stores in the mall. They decided to drop off at the Manor while they hang out there for a little while.

"when do you think your brother will be back?" Melinda shrugged as she took out her key.

"I have no idea" Melinda unlocked the door and they walked inside. "sometimes there down there for a few days"

"and it doesn't bother you?"

"not really I find things to do while-" Melinda and P.J. stopped dead in there tracks when they heard a noise come from upstairs. Melinda orbed her bags upstairs into her bedroom. While P.J. beamed hers onto the couch in the living room. "shhh" Melinda and P.J. quietly walked up the stairs up to the attic door, P.J. quietly opened the door. Melinda rolled her eyes before looking over at P.J. who was looking at her.

"how did you get in, Tam?" Melinda added

"uh, I orbed" Tamora closed the book of shadows before going to leave the attic. They were all about to leave when the book opened up by itself. Melinda and P.J looked at each other before going over to the book. Tamra turned around and signed when they went over to the book. The Book of Shadows was opened to The Truth Spell.

"The Truth Spell?" Melinda looked up at Tamora. She didn't say anything just looked down at the ground trying to avoid her older cousin. Tamora knew she was about to get yelled at. "did you cast it?"

"yes" Melinda signed

"why?" P.J. asked before Melinda could yell at Tamora

"I've been seeing this guy for a while and I wanted t o see how he will handle my secret" Tamora confessed

"but its not just your secret Tam its the whole families" Melinda reminded her.

"but it will only last twenty four hours" Melinda and P.. didn't say anything so Tamora continued "at..." Tamora checked the time on her watch "...7:45 tomorrow night the spell will be over. When it is nobody will remember anything that happened"

"this is bad for for many reasons-"

"Melinda, isn't there anybody you want to hear the truth from?" Melinda immediately thought of Angel and how he keeps denying that he's avoiding her. Even though she knows he is but doesn't know why he is.

"Angel"

"Angel?" P.J. and Tamora looked at Melinda confused. Melinda hadn't realized she said his name out loud

"he goes down to the underworld with my brothers. I'd like to know if they know anything new" Tamora and and P.J. nodded. Melinda was glad neither of them asked why. "why didn't I a choice when I said Angel's name?"

"well, whenever I asked somebody a question they have to tell me the truth, Vise versa" Tamora replied "and since you two came into the attic not long after I cast it you guys are probably under it too"

"your kidding" P.J. signed in frustration

"I thought I was alone" Tamora tried to defend herself

"well you weren't" Melinda closed the book of shadows "did you forget people live here?"

"Wyatt and Chris are usually in the underworld and I thought you were out"

"okay fighting isn't going to help anything...most likely make things worse especially with the truth" P.J. tried to calm her cousins down.

"fine, I'm going to bed" Melinda left the podium the book of shadows was on and headed towards the door. "P.J you staying?"

"nah I'm head home"

"see you later then" P.J. beamed out of the attic

"I should go to" Melinda didn't say anything instead just kept walking till she got to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Melinda opened her eyes and everything that happened last night back to her. She rolled over so she could look at the clock on her nightstand. It was 10:30 in the morning. Which meant only about nine more hours till this spell was over. Last night she tried to go to sleep but couldn't. Somehow about four or five hours or so later she finally managed to. Melinda took the covers off and got out of her bed. She walked over to her dresser and looked at her reflection in the mirror attached to the dresser. She rolled her eyes at how she looked. Melinda grabbed her bathrobe that was behind her door then let her bedroom. Melinda walked downstairs into the kitchen. She was surprised to see Wyatt and Chris in there.<p>

"I see you guys are back" they both turned around and looked

"damn it Wy, you were right she is alive" Melinda rolled her eyes and walked past Chris over to the refrigerator. Chris went into his pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill. "I believe this is yours"

"I believe it is" Melinda closed her eyes and glared at her older brothers

"haha very funny you two"

"why did you sleep so late?" Wyatt asked. Melinda didn't want to tell her brothers because she knew it would eventually find its way back to Tamora and the spell she cast.

"I couldn't sleep last night because I had things on my mind" It was the truth because she couldn't lie. But she knew they were going to ask why which would lead back to Tamora. "don't ask why...its a long story" she added before they could. Melinda grabbed an apple off the island before leaving the kitchen. Wyatt and Chris shared a confused look before leaving kitchen and following there sister. Wyatt and Chris caught up with her when she was by the stairs.

"Melinda..." She turned around as a pair of blue and white orbs came in between her and the boys. When the orbs disappeared they left behind the elder Sandra. The three Halliwllell witches looked at her confused.

"good all three of you are here" she said looking in between Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda

"aw I had plans for today" Sandra looked over at Melinda

"what kind of plans are so important?"

"I don't have any I just rather get shot by a darklighter than have to listen to you people" Melinda closed her eyes in frustration. She didn't mean to say that, but she didn't have a choice because of the truth spell. When she opened her eyes Sandra was looking at her a little shocked that she would say something like that. While Wyatt and Chris both had a 'what-the-hell' look on there faces.

"anyways what I need to talk to you three about is just that" Sandra walked pat Melinda and into the living room. Wyatt and chris followed her. Melinda mouthed sorry when they walked past her, but they just brushed her off.

"so this is about darklighters?" Wyatt asked as he sat down on the couch. Chris sat on the arm of the couch and Melinda sat on the other end of the couch.

"yes" Sandra nodded "whitelighter have been going missing"

what do you mean?" Wyatt asked

"one minute they will be checking on there changes and the next nobody can find them" Sandra replied

"who would do that to whitelighters?" Chris asked "and why?"

"we haven't been able to figure that out" Sandra replied "which is parshly why I am telling you three. Also your all part whielighters but only two of you are actual whitelighters" Sandra said the last part referring to Wyatt and Chris. "along with your two cousins Tamora and Kat"

"so you think whatever is happening to whitelighters might happen to us or our cousins?" Sandra nodded

"there is a possibility"

"but you don't know anything else?" Melinda asked so she had to tell the truth

"there always going to check on there charges" Sandra replied "the whitlighters always disappear near golden gate park" Wyatt and Chris looked at Sandra confused but Melinda knew exactly why Sandra said that.

"Tamora!Kat!" Melinda yelled before anyone could say anything. A few seconds later a set of blue and white orbs appeared next to her. After a couple of seconds it revealed Tamora, but no Kat.

"where's Kat?" Tamora looked over at Chris and shrugged

"that's what I'd like to know that to" Tamora replied as she sat down on he arm of the chair next to Melinda. She looked over at Sandra

"what do you mean?" Tamora looked away from Sandra and down at Melinda

"well, I haven't seen her since last night" she replied

"what was she doing last night?" Sandra asked

"uh...going to check on her charge she hasn't heard from in a something" Tamora replied with a shrug "why?"

"whitelighters have been going missing when they go an check on there charges. Somewhere near golden gate " Melinda said because she had to tell the truth.

"way to be suttle, Mel" Melinda tried to avoid Chris and instead looked at Tamora

"you think whatever has been taking whitelighters took Kat?" Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda didn't know what to say to there cousin.

"it seems that way, Tamora" Sandra replied

"well, then we better find her" Tamora said before heading towards the stairs to go up to the attic. Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda followed shortly behind Tamora up the stairs. By the time they got into the attic Tamora had the map on the table and was holding the crystal in hand. She was worried. Wyatt and Chris could understand that's how they felt when that warlock kipped Melinda the day they became charmed.

"Tam" Tamora didn't look up from the map even though the crystal was just going back and fourth "for all we know she is in the underworld, not up here" Tamora looked up at her three older cousins.

"I have to find her" Wyatt walked away from Chris and Melinda and over to Tamora

"we know and understand, Tamora" Wyatt said "but we need to know more about what's going before we can find her" Tamora didn't want to but she nodded. She knew she could trust her cousins to help her find and bring her twin sister home safely.

"alright" Wyatt was going to say something but he looked up at the ceiling instead.

"Wy, what is it?" Chris asked. Wyatt blinked his eyes a few times to bring himself back to reality

"Julie, my charge she's a future whitelighter" Wyatt replied "she's in danger" Tamora was going to let Chris and Melina deal with there brother. She has her sister to find anyways.

"its a trap you know that" Melinda tried to remind him

"guys I gotta go check on her" Wyatt begged his brother and sister. But Chris shook his head against the idea. He had a bad feeling about this and didn't want his brother to get hurt...or cousin wherever she is.

"its a bad idea"

"I agree with Chris"

"I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to her" Wyatt said starting to get frustrated "I'm not stupid I'll be careful, you two know that" Chris and Melinda knew Wyatt was definitely smart when it comes to magic and stuff like that.

"I don't want to take that chance" Chis argued

"well I'm going and you can't stop me" Wyatt said before orbing away. Chris looked over at Melinda and she could tell he was pissed.

"don't you dare follow me" before she could say anything Chris disappeared in blue and white orbs like there brother did momments before.

"what the hell" Melinda mumbled to herself. She looked over ant Tamora and both girls had the same expression on there faces. A mixture of surprised and confusion.

* * *

><p>Chris materialized in golden gate park he didn't know why because he was following his brother. Why would his charge be in golden gate park? When whitelighters are disappearing here? Chris's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a women screaming. He left the spot where he was standing and took off in the direction he heard the scream come from. He arrived in a wide grass area. Chris hid behind a tree but wasn't happy at what he saw. There was a tall bulky man in dark clothing holding a terrified women. She was struggling to get free from his grasp but he was stronger than her. Next to them was another man in dark clothing but he was really bulky and a little shorter than the other man. There was a crossbow in his hand and was pointing at a man across from the three of them. The man was on the ground holding his stomach where an arrow was sticking out. The man on the ground was Wyatt.<p>

"Hey!" the woman didn't stop screaming but the two men in black turned around and saw Chris. With a flick of Chris's wrist he sent the two men fly crashing into some bushes. While they were down on the ground Chris orbed over to the women's side. "are you alright?" Chris wanted to smack himself in the face, obviously she wasn't okay. When the women saw Chris next to her she realized he was going to hurt her.

"not really" she said in between sobs

"Julie?" she nodded "okay Julie everything is going to be okay" Chris put his hand up near the side of her face and a gash on her head disappeared when a warm yellow glow came from his hand.

"how did you do that?" Julie asked confused

"magic" Julie looked at Chris confused "everything will be explained but I need to get you out of here" before Julie could say anything Chris put his hand in front of Julie. She was absorbed by blue and white orbs. When she was gone Chris went over to his older brother.

"I had a feeling you'd follow me" Chris looked over at Wyatt and a light chuckle escape his lips

"yeah well I'll tell you I told you so later" Chris said a he got up off the ground. But fell back onto the ground when he felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder. He looked over and there was a arrow in his shoulder slowly and painfully starting to kill him. Chris looked behind him and the guy with the arrow was about to shoot another one at him. He did the only thing he could think of. He disappeared in blue and white orbs.

* * *

><p>After Wyatt and Chris left Melinda and Tamora had to wait for them to get back. Melinda decided to change out o her pajamas and into some day clothes. So she left Tamora in the the attic for a few minutes. When she cam back Melinda was in jeans, a black tank top, and a pair of flip flops. She left her hair down but straitened it a little bit. Melinda sat down on aunt Pearl's old couch. While Tamora was already sitting on the arm of aunt pearl's old couch. Both of them didn't know what to say. Mostly because the other person would have to tell the truth no matter what. Also both of them were worrying about there sibling. Hoping they were safe and not hurt.<p>

"I take it you didn't tell Wyatt and Chis about the spell" Melinda looked over at Tamora

"If they found out you would get in trouble and I didn't want that" Melinda said because she couldn't lie, if she could she just would have said no. "besides what better punishment is there than the truth" Tamora couldn't help but smile a little "speaking of the truth did you talk to this boyfriend I found out about last night?"

"I was on my way when you called" Tamora replied "how long till the spell is over?" Melinda took her phone out of her bathrobe pocket.

"uh, its 12:45 in the morning so...about seven hours" Melinda replied before putting her phone back into her pocket.

"great" Melinda nodded at Tamora's sarcasm. The two cousins fell into silence for a few minutes "do you think there alright?"

"I have no idea but I hope so" Tamora had a feeling she was going to say that. But at least she knew Melinda was telling her the truth. Before either of them could say anything blue and white orbs appeared in the attic. When they went away Chris materialized but he collapsed onto the ground.

"Chris" Melinda got off the couch and went over to her brother, Tamora followed her. She turned him over and saw the darklighter arrow sticking out of his shoulder. His forehead was sweaty and he looked like he was in pain.

"don't touch it" Tamora reminded Melinda

"this might hurt a little, Chris" Chris looked over at Melinda. He didn't know what she was going to do but he trust's her. Melinda motioned forward with two of her fingers and the arrow slowly came out of Chris's shoulder. She felt bad when she heard her brother scream out in pain. Melinda looked over at Tamora "Tam" she nodded and put her hands over Chris' shoulder. A warm yellow glow appeared a few seconds later and the wound started to disappear. "what the hell happened?" Melinda asked once Chris' wound was fully healed.

"Wyatt..." Melinda helped Chris sit up "...he was shot by a darklighter to"

"I'm so confused I thought you were going to stop him" Chris didn't really know what to tell his sister. Everything happened so fast and quickly.

"Wyatt set up...lie I told he was going to be" Chris told them "Julie his charge was like held hostage by a demon, next to them was a darklighter, and in front of them was Wyatt with a arrow in his stomach"

"do you think that happened to Kat?" Chris and Melinda looked over at Kat. Both had almost forgotten she was there since she was being so quiet.

"Probably" Chris nodded " which means wee have to find Wyatt and her...and fast" Chris added "but since Kat went missing around eight last night she can't be doing so good" Tamora didn't even want to think about what shape her sister was in.

"what do we do now then?" Melinda asked

"If there kidnapping whitelighters at golden gate park they'll have to return there"

"so?" Tamora asked

"so, we stake out the spot where they attacked Wy and wait for them to return" Chris replied

"then what?" Melinda asked

"I'll think about that part we were waiting" Chris grabbed Melinda and Tamora's wrist and orbed away before they could object.

* * *

><p>Chris, Melinda, and Tamora were crouched down behind some bushed and a tree. It's starting to get dark out and all three of them are getting worried. The longer they wait the worse Wyatt and Kat get. Melinda sat down on the ground and leaned against the trunk of one of the trees. She took out her phone and turned on. When she saw the time Melinda signed. All she could think about was her brother and cousin.<p>

"Chris" he turned around and looked at Melinda "It's already after six and nothing has happened"

"go talk to her" Tamora whispered to Chris. He went over to where Melinda was sitting and sat down next to her.

"you okay?" Melinda shook her head

"what if there already dead? What if demons don't come back?"

"then we'll hunt them down and kill them but I won't let our brother or cousin die" Chris looked a little confused he didn't know exactly why he said that. Melinda leaned over and hugged Chris she knew he meant every word he said. Chris put an arm around his sister and held her close.

"guys" Chris and Melinda pulled apart and went back over with Tamora. The same demon and darklighter were back in the same spot they were when Chris was there earlier. Except this time the demon had a young girl in her mid teens. She was screaming and fighting to get free from his grasp. A whitelighter orbed right into the trap.

"Hey!" Chris yelled from behind a bush. The demon, darklighter, and whitelighter looked over towards Chris, Melinda, and Tamora were hiding. "follow my lead" Chris whispered to the girls. Chris orbed behind the demon and the darklighter. When the whitghter saw Chris he put his finger up to his lips, telling him to be quite. Tamora orbed behind the demon and Melinda orbed behind the darklighter. Both girls looked over at Chris and he nodded. Tamora flicked her and the demon exploded. When he did the young girl fighting against him let out a scream. The darklighter turned around and came face o face with Melinda. He made his bow appear and shot an arrow at Melinda. When the arrow got close to Melinda's face she put her hands up and both the demon and arrow inches away from her face froze. Chris went over to the whitelighter.

"what's going on?"

"were gonna take care of everything but you need to get you charge out of here and let of take care of this" the whitelighter seemed hesitant but nodded. She went over to the young girl that was terrified and orbed away.

"now what?"Chris turned around and looked at Melinda and Tamora. They were standing next to each other on the darklighter's left.

"you know how mom and Kat can unfreeze certain parts of a demon if they want to?" Melinda nodded "could you just unfreeze his head?" Melinda shrugged

"I've never tried but here goes nothing" Melinda flicked her wrist towards the darklighters head. He unfroze but when he noticed he couldn't move his body he looked at the three witches in front of him.

"what did you do to me?" the darklighter asked angrily

"your in position to ask any questions" he looked over at Chris "so why don't you shut your damn mouth and speak when your asked to"

"you again"

"me again" Chris replied with a slight smile "where is my brother and her sister?"

"why would I tell you anything?" the darklighter asked

"if you don't I'll have my redheaded cousin over there blow you up like she did to your demon buddy" Melinda and Tamora both glanced over at Chris. They could tell Chris was determined to get the information out of the darklighter iin front of them. "so you better start talking"

"either way I'm dead" the darklighter replied "I tell you he kills me, I don't tell you you kill me. Either way I loose"

"so you got nothing to loose now spill it"

"there all in the underworld dying" the darklighter told them after a few seconds of thinking "but good luck finding them...in time" Chris looked over at Tamora

"Tam" she flicked her wrists again and the darklighter exploded. "follow me" Chris told Melinda and Tamora before orbing away. Leaving them alone in at golden gate park as its getting dark.

"I hate that" Melinda nodded in agrement

* * *

><p>Melinda and Tamora materialized in the attic at the manor. They expected Chris to orb down to the underworld not the attic. Chris was making a potion with the book of shadows in front of him. Melinda and Tamora walked over to him. Chris knew Melinda and Tamora were but he kept working on his potion.<p>

"what are you doing?" Melinda asked as she walked over to her brother

"its apart of a spell" Chris orbed a knife intohs hand and slid it across his palm. He squeezed his hand together and let the blood fall into the bowl. Chris wiped away the blood on is finger before handing the knife Melinda.

"I'm not doing that" Ever since Melinda was little she's hated shots or anything that has to do with getting blood drawn. Just seeing blood makes her sick which is had when she's a witch.

"the spell I'm going to do is a blood spell and I need both of your blood to make it work" Tamora walked over and took the knife from Chris. Unlike Melinda she didn't care if she had to draw some blood. She slid it across her palm and let her blood drip into the bowl like Chris did. Both Chris and Tamora looked over at Melinda.

"there is no way in hell I'm doing that"

"Melinda, I know you have a thing with blood but this is the only way we'll be able to find Wyatt and Kat" Chris told her "so unless you want them to die you have to suck it for a few damn seconds" Chris added starting to raise his voice. Melinda didn't want anything bad to happen to her brother or cousin. Melinda rolled her eyes before holding out her hand to Chris.

"you do it"

"you sure?" Melinda nodded. Tamora handed Chris the knife and Melinda put her free hand over her eyes. Chris took the knife and slid it across her palm

"ow"

"don't be a baby" Melinda squeezed her eyes shut and hit Chris in the shoulder with her free hand. As she was putting her hand back over her eyes she head a giggle come from Tamora and a light chuckle come from Chris. Chris squeezed Melinda's hand together over the bowl and let her blood drip into it. "now was that so bad?" Melinda move her hand and opened her eyes. She looked over at Chris and glared at him. "Mel say the spell with me" Melinda nodded and Chris picked up a piece of paper. He showed her the paper and they began chanting.

"Blood of our Blood help us find thee. Blood of our Blood let us do more than just try Blood of our Blood don't let the ones we love die Blood of our Blood help us save the power of three"

Once Chris and Melinda were done chanting Chris, Melinda, and Tamora were surrounded by bright lights. The next thing they knew they were in the underworld. It was dark and cold where they were. The room was covered with bodies on the ground. Chris, Melinda, and Tamora started looking around for Wyatt and Kat. It didn't take them long to spot Wyatt. The three quickly ran over to him. His forehead was covered in a thick layer of sweat. Chris orbed the arrow out of his stomach then put his hands over his wound. A warm yellow glow came from Chris' hands and began to heal Wyatt's wound.

"Wyatt have you seen Kat?" he nodded

"over there"he pointed in the direction and Tamora took off.

"was it just the two guys?" Melinda asked as Wyatt's wound disappeared. Wyatt nodded as Chris removed his hands. Wyatt sat up and led at his brother and sister.

"you two okay?" Wyatt remembered seeing Chris get shot by the darklighter

"were fine, Wyatt" Chris said before helping him stand up. Melinda got up and looked over where Tamora went to find Kat. She signed in relief when she saw both of her cousins standing up and walking over towards them. "I take it everybody is fine"

"I was beginning to thing you people weren't gonna show" Kat said looking at her cousins

"eh I think mom and dad would be mad if I let you die" Kat lightly hit Tamora in the shoulder. Tamora started rubbing her shoulder

"we should probably get out of here" Tamora stopped rubbing her shoulder and looked at Chris

"but what about those guys?" Kat asked

"don't worry there gone" Chris assured her "but you guys are positive it was just the two?" both Wyatt and Kat nodded

"positive" Melinda walked over behind Tamora

"what time is it?" Melinda whispered. Tamora turned around and looked at Melinda. She took out her phone and checked the time.

"uh, 7:33" Tamora replied "so the spells almost over" Melinda walked over to Chris

"I have to...go to Halliwell's I promised mom I'd help out for a few hours" Melinda whispered to him "so, I'll see you guys later then" Chris nodded before Melinda orbed away.

* * *

><p>Melinda orbed inside a janitors closet. When she materialized a mop fell on her, she put up her hands and it froze in the air. Melinda moved it out of her way and made her way out of the closet. She looked around at the doors to see see if she was on the right floor. When she realized she wasn't Melinda walked down the hall to an elevator. She took it up two floor and made her way to the apartment she was looking for. When she f she knocked on the door a few times and waited a few seconds for a certain somebody to answer door.<p>

"Melinda..." the person ho answered the door said taken a little back seeing her "...what are you doing here?"

"Angel, we need to like now" Angel opened the door some more so Melinda could come inside

"about?"

"why have you been avoiding me?" Melinda asked "and don't deny it again because I know you are" Melinda had to get right to the point before the spell was over

"I thought if I wasn't around you this thing I have for you would go away" Angel couldn't believe what he was saying "but its no use because every time I see you I fall in love with you more" behind Angel and Melinda the clock on the stove changed to 7:45. But Melinda wasn't paying attention to the clock anymore.

"you love me?" because the spell was over now Angel didn't remember telling Melinda why he was avoiding her. He didn't even remember letting her inside his apartment.

"what?"

"you said you love me" Angel didn't see the point in lying anymore. He did really know what was going on but Melinda caught him in his lie. Angel wasn't sure how but she did.

"but you would never feel the same way about-" Angel was cut off guard by Melinda pressing her lips against his. "-me" finished his sentence when she pulled away.

"but what if I do?"

"then I'd do this" Angel pressed his lips against Melinda's before she could say anything. It took a moment but Melinda kissed him back. She couldn't help but smile into the kiss which made Angel smile into the kiss. His hands made there way to down her back and to her hips. Her hands got themselves tangled in the hair on the back of his neck. He started biting her lips asking for entrance which she granted. They stayed like that for a few more minutes.

"I wouldn't mind if you did that" Melinda managed to say when they pulled away

"would you mind if I did more than that?" Melinda shook her head

"not at all" Angel pressed his lips against hers again and Melinda kissed back again. Angel pulled her closer to is his body. It didn't take long for the two of them to get to where there before. His hands made there way to her hips and her hands got themselves tangled in his hair again. He started biting her lips asking for entrance once more and she happily granted it. While they were dong that Angel shimmered the two of them into his bedroom without Melinda noticing. But when they pulled apart a few minutes late it didn't take her long to notice.

"we don't have to if you don't want to" Angel said as he slid his hands down her arms

"but I want to" Angel was taken by surprise he didn't expect she would want to. But he wasn't going to complain because he's been wanting to for months.

"you do?" Melinda nodded. Angel couldn't help but smile a little at the thought. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in close to him. He pressed her hands on her back and her hands went around his waist while he pressed his lips against hers. Angel sat down on the bed and pulled Melinda onto his lap. Melinda kicked her flip flop off onto the ground. He moved his lips from hers down to her neck. He moved moved his hands from her back up to her body. But stopped at the bottom of her ribcage. Melinda bit her lip but couldn't help the moans that escaped her lips. She grabbed onto the hem of t-shirt he was wearing. Angel stopped kissing her and reached behind him and grabbed a handful of his shirt before pulling it over his head. Angel threw the shirt on the ground but when he looked back over at Melinda he saw she was looking at him.

"like what you see?" Melinda blinked a few times before looking away from Angel's tight abs and wide chest. She nodded but something caught Melinda's eye. There was a scar near Angel's side. Melinda traced the scar with her finger.

"what happened?" Angel looked over to see what Melinda was referring to. Angel signed he had almost forgotten about that scar. He didn't know what to say so instead he lifted up her shirt just enough to reveal a similar but faint scar. It was when she had surgery and to get a new kidney.

"this" he traced her faint scar with finger. I took a few seconds for Melinda to understand what he meant.

"that was you?" Angel nodded. Melinda grinned a little before pushing Angel down onto the bed. She hovered over him and crashed her lips against his. Her hair acted like a dark curtain covering the two. Angel grabbed onto the hem of her tank top and pulled it over her head. Leaving Melinda in her bright pink lace bra. She tried not to get a little embarrassed when she saw Angel smiling at her after he threw her shirt on the ground to. Angel took this as his chance to change positions. He rolled them over so he was on top and Melinda was on the bottom. Melinda couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips but it faded away quickly when Angel pressed his lips against hers. He bit her lips for entrance which she gave him. Her hands made there way to Angel's back. While Melinda wasn't paying attention Angel moved his hands down her stomach all the way to the zipper of her jeans. He unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans which caught Melinda's attention. She pulled apart from the kiss so she could shimmy out of her jeans. Angel glanced down at her pink lace thong that matched her bra. He couldn't help but stare a little at her. Melinda noticed he was and it made her blush a little. She pulled his head down a little so she could kiss him, but she didn't let it last long this time. When she pulled away she moved back so she was leaning against his pillows.

"your a tease" Melinda smiled at him

"your turn" Angel went over to the side of the bed and pulled off his socks and shoes. He quickly undid his belt and jeans, Angel stood up and let his jeans fall to the ground. He stepped over his jeans and got back on top of Melinda. Angel shuddered a little when Melinda put her hands on his hardened abs "very nice"

"you don't look so bad your self" Melinda bit her lip to try and keep herself from smiling. Angel gently ran a hand through her long dark hair. Then he started kissing down her neck, making Melinda's breathing get heavy. Angel pulled her close before flipping them again. So she was back on top and he was back on the bottom. Melinda moved her hair out of her face as she caught her breathe. Angel lifted a hand to touch her cheek, when he did Melinda's eyes drifted shut. She pressed a kiss to Angels palm as he reached behind her and undid her bra. It fell to her arms as she opened her eyes. Angel sat up pulling Melinda into his lap. He layed his hand on her breasts as he went back to kissing is her neck. His hands were rough but comforting which made Melinda moan. Angel made fall backwards onto the bed so he could get back on top of her. He pressed a kiss to her lips before moving down her body. She let out a breathe when he stopped at her waist. He took a hold of her thong and dragged it down her legs and threw it on the floor with the rest of there clothes. Melinda gripped him tight as he fixed his mouth on her. She tugged on his hair moaning at the sensations she was feeling, making Angel smile. After a while her arms fell and she gripped his dark blanket.

"holy...sh-shit" Melinda said while trying to calm her breathing "don't... s-stop" Angel didn't d Melinda couldn't help herself anymore, a few seconds later she came apart. Angel had a smile on his face as he made his way back up her body. Melinda took a hold of his face and pulled him down to her, she kissed him long and hard. Melinda gave Angel entrance again when he asked. They stayed like that till they need some air. When they pulled apart she kept her hands gently on his cheeks. "damn...just damn"

"I've wanted to do this for so long" Melinda bit her lip. Angel smiled before ling down to kiss her again. After a few seconds pulled away and pushed Angel back so he laying on the pillows again. She made her way back on top smiling down at the man underneath her smiling back at her. She back down and kissed him, her hair hiding them behind a dark colored curtain. He was breathing heaving this time when she pulled away, Melinda smiled as she moved her hair out of her face. She leaned back down but this time she moved down his body, kissing his chest, his toned abdomen, gently sliding her nails down his side. A giggle escaped her lips when he sucked in a breathe. Melinda slid his boxers off before taking him in her mouth.

"god Mel, come up for air" Angel was breathing heavy, gripping the blanket beneath him "damn Mel, you-you've got to stop I can't much more" Angel picked Melinda's head up and she smiled at him. He pulled her back up to him, crashing there lips together as he rolled them over. Melinda leaned up against the pillows behind her as Angel got back on top of her. He moved some pieces of hair out of her eyes making her blush a little. Right then and there Melinda noticed/green Angel's eyes were, also the edges of his eyes were a bit hazel. She let a hand go up and gently rub the stubble on his cheek. Angel leaned down and pressed there lips together.

"you okay?" Melinda smiled

"I've never been better" he nodded but she could sense that he didn't believe her "Angel, how many times do I have to tell you I'm alright?" Angel didn't say anything "Angel, I want you" he grinned for a seconds before silencing her with a kiss. She wrapped her arms around him as he slid into her. Both were gasping, moaning, and groaning at the sensations they were feeling. Melinda dug her sharp nails into Angels back, Angel rolled his hips back and fourth making Melinda breathe heavy. Melinda threw her head back into the pillow behind her, gasping and trying to catch her breathe. "holy...shit" her voice was barely a whisper

"damn" Angel groaned with every thrust, breathing hard and heavy, his chest heaving with every breathe he took. "I...goddamn it, I'm not going to last much-much longer, Mel" Melinda nodded as she dug her finger nail deeper into Angel's back. Not caring she was starting to make him bleed.

* * *

><p><strong>If you could please give me some ideas. Or suggestion for what you want to happen that would be great. Mostly because I'm starting to get some writers block.<strong>

**Once again thanks to everyone that has read, commented, favorited, or followed this story.**

**But please, please, please comment. I like them for feedback and to know how people are liking this story.**

**I'm gonna update as soon as I can. I promise. And I hope everyone that has read**


	15. Everybody Deserves Justice

**Sorry it's been a little while since I've updated. I'm trying to update more frequently. I already figured out how this season is going to end, and some ideas for the next season. But please, please, please keep the comments coming. I love getting them to know what everyone thinks and the suggestions and ideas really do help me.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15: Everybody Deserves Justice<span>

June-13-2028 

Peyton asked Parker to go to the library with her to help her study. Parker didn't really want to since she was there with Henry till almost two in the morning. But she gave in when there mother started lecturing her on being a good older sister. Parker didn't know why Peyton wanted her to help her instead P.J. Peyton needed help with stuff from magical and mortal school. But Parker was terrible at both things.

Phoebe tried to get both her daughters up at seven in the morning so they would have enough time to shower, get dressed, and eat breakfast. But Parker wasn't really in a listening mood. Since she didn't get home from the library when she was there with Henry till around two thirty in the morning. Peyton was dressed and ready a half an hour before parker. When Parker got out of the shower Peyton was almost done with her breakfast. They didn't leave there house till almost nine o'clock. On there way the library Parker and Peyton stopped by Tim Horton's to get some drinks. Parker got an ice cappuccino and Peyton got a raspberry lemonade.

When Parker and Peyton got to the library some ambulances, police men, and a bunch of other people were outside. They quickly got out of the car to see what's going on. Something quickly caught Peyton's eye though.

"Henry?" he turned around and saw his two younger cousins walking towards him. "what are you doing here?"

"I forgot my jacket"

"what happened?" Parker asked curiously

"I'm not sure" Henry shrugged "but it must be good" he added "come on" Parker and Peyton followed Henry who was pushing his way past some people in the crowd. "Flynn" an officer turned around when Henry called his name. He walked over to the three after telling another police officer something. "what happened?"

"college school student was decapitated" Flynn replied "her body was dropped off here"

"college school student, do you know who?" Henry asked. Flynn looked from Henry to Parker and Peyton

"there my cousins, its okay" Flynn took out a pad of paper from his inside jacket pocket

"Madison Anderson"

"Madison" Parker looked over at Henry

"you two know her?" Henry nodded

"she was our friend, we were in high school together" Henry replied

"she was here last night when we were here" Parker added. The three youngest Halliwell's watched as some parametics carried Madison's covered up body onto a gurney.

"do you know anything else?" Henry and Parker both shook there heads

"no just that we saw her here when we were here studying late this morning" Parker replied

"alright" Flynn replied before walking away

"how'd you know him?" Peyton asked Henry

"he use to work work with my dad" Henry replied "come on let's go inside" Henry, Parker, and Peyton walked around to the front entrance. They walked over to the table Parker and Henry were working at earlier. Henry grabbed his jacket off the chair he left it on.

"so what do you think happened to Madison?"

"I don't know" Peyton wasn't really paying attention to her sister and cousin's conversation. Instead she started looking around the library. That was till she saw something she didn't expect to see. Peyton saw Madison walking over to the table next to them over from one of the bookcases.

"guys" Parker and Henry looked over at Peyton

"what?" Peyton pointed to Madison. Parker's eyes widened a little when she saw her. But Henry looked at Parker and Peyton confused. Madison looked over and saw Henry, Parker, and Peyton looking at her.

"oh, hey"

"hey...Madison" Parker didn't really know what to say

"Madison?" Henry asked confused because he couldn't see Madison's ghost. At times Henry like being a mortal but at t he wishes he wasn't.

"any of you have any aspirin?" Madison asked as she walked over to them "I have a killer headache"

"I bet" Peyton muttered, But started rubbing her arm when Parker elbowed her

"Madison, y-your s-s-supposed to be, uh-" Parker started but didn't know how to put it

"supposed to be what, Parker?" before anyone could reply a librarian pushing a car filled with books went by. She went right through Madison but it didn't faze Madison.

* * *

><p>Wyatt over slept this morning so he got in the shower a little late today. Once he got out Chris got in after him. Wyatt figured after he got dressed he would check on Melinda and see if she was up yet. But when he looked inside her bedroom she was in there and her bed didn't look like it had been slept in. He brushed it off and went downstairs to the kitchen. He decided he would make some coffee and make something to eat while he waited for Chris.<p>

While he waited for the coffee to finish brewing and a microwavable breakfast sandwich Wyatt turned on the tv that was above the refrigerator. He leaned up against island as turned on the news. He wasn't really paying attention to it though, he only turned it on because nothing else was really on.

A few minutes later Wyatt waled over to the microwave and took out his sandwich. He almost burned himself because the dish it was on was hot. After he set it on the table Wyatt went to go get a coffee mug out of the cabinet.

"watcha making" Wyatt turned around and saw Chris coming into the kitchen.

"nothing really exciting" Chris went over and opened the fridge "we need to do some grocery shopping"

"I agree" Chris closed the refrigerator door and looked over at Wyatt. He was pouring himself a fresh cup of coffee. Wyatt looked over at Chris and saw him looking at him.

"you want one?" Chris nodded. Wyatt went back over to the cabinet to get another coffee bug. As he was doing that the phone started ringing. "can you get that?"

"yeah" Chris went over and picked up the wall phone "hello...no, I don't think were really busy...what kind of magical problem..." Wyatt looked over at Chris who was looking back at him "...alright just hurry up and come on over...okay bye" Chris hung up the phone and looked at Wyatt.

"which relative?"

"Parker" Chris replied

"what did she want?" Chris walked back over to Wyatt and he handed him a cup of coffee. Wyatt poured himself a cup of coffee before turning the coffee pot off.

"not totally sure but she's on her way over" Chris replied

"hey, have you seen Mel?" Wyatt asked remembering wasn't in her bedroom. Chris shook his head "she wasn't in her bedroom this morning and her bed looked like it hadn't been slept in"

"I don't know" Chris shrugged "there's a million places she could be or have done" Chris sat down at the kitchen table "and I don't really want to enter the mind of our sister" Wyatt nodded

"good point" Wyatt took his coffee and sat down in front of his sandwich that was still on the table "did you book that band for tonight?"

"yeah" Chris took a sip of his coffee "there gonna have a sound check between 5:30 and 6:00 tonight"

"kay"

"Wyatt! Chris!" both boys left the kitchen at the sound of there cousins voice

"I thought you said Peyton and Henry were with you?" Chris asked when he only saw Parker standing the living room.

"Henry stayed back at the library with Peyton to help her with some homework" Parker didn't really know what to tell her cousins. Except she needs there help and has know idea what to do

"okay, so what's the big 911, Parker?" Wyatt asked getting right to the point

"umm...mine and Henry's old high school friend Madison is a...ghost" Parker replied. She figured she should just get right to the point instead of beating around the bush.

"a ghost?" Parker nodded "where is she" Chris asked

"library" Parker said "and to top it off I don't think she knows she is dead"

"okay, okay" Wyatt took a deep breath "how did she die?"

"she was uh...beheaded...at the library" Just thinking about how somebody or something could do that made Parker sick. She knows there are definitely a lot of painful way to die but getting your head cut off...that's just brutal.

"and you left Henry and Peyton there?" Chris asked with annoyance in his voice. Parker just shrugged in response though.

"alright let's head over to the library to figure things out" Wyatt suggested "and on the way I'll call Melinda to meet us there" Chris and Parker nodded "but Parker your gonna be the one to tell her she's dead"

"why me?" she asked

"she came to you" he patted her on the shoulder "when they come to you there is always a reason behind it. This time most likely for her murder"

"how do you even tell somebody there life is over though?" Wyatt and Chris both shrugged

* * *

><p>Melinda was coming out of the kitchen of Halliwell's. She just got done dropping off some dishes and now was on her way to take some more orders. Melinda has been at Halliwell's since around seven in the morning. She saw a family waiting for there orders to be taken but instead went over Tamora and P.J. They were sitting next to each other at the bar. Melinda put her pad of paper and pen in the pocket of her apron as she walked to them.<p>

"how was your guys day yesterday?" Melinda asked as she sat down next to Tamora.

"don't get me started"

"what happened, Tammy?" Tamora rolled her eyes at her childhood nickname her sister gave her, when she started calling Kat, Kittty.

"well my boyfriend didn't take the whole bipity bopity boo thing so well. So I had to break up with him" Tamora replied "but he doesn't remember so I have to do it again later"

"I literally stayed in my bedroom the whole day" P.J. said

"your parents or sisters didn't think that was weird?" Melinda asked

"I told them I wasn't feeling good" Melinda nodded "what did you do Mel?" Melinda glanced over at Tamora

"usual, demons" Melinda replied not mentioning a particular manticore "well, darklighters"

"I hate them" Melinda and P.J. laughed a little at Tamora's comment "what? It's true"

"I think our whole family hates them Tam" P.J. said

"well eight out of us have whitelight genes" Melinda added. Tamora nodded

"which is awesome"

"so is being part cupid" P.J. said defensively, Melinda and Tamora just smiled at each other.

"Melinda can you get back to work?" Piper said as she walked by the girls. Melinda signed before getting up off the chair she was sitting on.

"alright mom" Melinda glanced back at her cousins "see you guys later"

"bye" Tamora and P.J. said in unison. Melinda started making her way over to the family she saw before. But as she was walking somebody behind he tapped her on the shoulder. Making Melinda jump a little before she turned around, only to come face to face with Angel.

"can we talk?" Honestly Melinda didn't really want to talk. She didn't know what came over her last night. Yeah she really like Angel but he's Wyatt's best friend.

"about?"

"you know what about, Melinda" After a few seconds Melinda nodded

"alright" Angel followed Melinda to a booth in the back. The sat across from each other. Neither of them didn't really know what to say to the other.

"just so you know I don't regret what happened last night" Melinda was a little surprise and caught off guard when Angel said that

"you don't?" Angel shook his head

"do you?"

"honestly no" Melinda shook her head "but Wyatt-"

"would not like the idea of us being together" Melinda nodded "I know that's I didn't make a move sooner"

"If only there was a way for us to be together without h getting pissed at either of us"

"there might be" Melinda looked at Angel confused "we could keep it a secret"

"I'd be okay with that" Angel smiled and Melinda smiled back at him

"I'd kiss you but-"

"I know" Melinda smiled "but there is always later" she added

"is that a promise?"

"maybe you'll-" Melinda was interrupted by her phone ringing "one sec" Angel nodded "_hello_..."

"_can go to the manor and then head over to the library?_..." Wyatt asked from the other end

"..._why_?..." Melinda asked confused

"..._uh, long story short Parker and Henry's high school friend was beheaded at the library, and Parker thinks a demon did it. Chris, Parker, and I are heading over to the library to see the dead friend, Henry, and Peyton. But can you check the book and see if any demons behead mortals?..."_

"..._yeah and I'll be there as soon as I can_..."

"..._okay see you soon_"

"I'm guessing either Wyatt or Chris" Angel guessed

"Wyatt" Melinda replied before getting up, followed by Angel "and like usual I'm needed for the power of three"

"kinda makes scenes without you it would only be the power of two...not three" Melinda rolled her eyes

"haha funny"

"I try" Angel shrugged "and by the way nice tattoo" Melinda started to blush

"you saw that?" Angel nodded

"you were naked...I saw it..." Melinda could feel her cheeks starting to turn red "...and liked it"

"you did?" He nodded with a slight grin "well, your the only person besides Tamora, Kat, and P.J. that's seen it...or even knows about it"

"hopefully I'm the only one that gets to see it from now on" Melinda couldn't help but smile a little

"if you play your cards right maybe you'll get to see it later" Melinda replied before walking away into the bathroom, where she orbed out of Halliwell's and into the attic at the manor. She walked over to the podium near the windows that's held the famous Book of Shadows for centuries. Melinda started flipping through the pages. But after a few minutes she closed the book. Melinda sat down on the couch and signed in frustration "what the hell kind of demon beheads mortals?" Melinda closed her eyes but when she opened them the book of shadows opened by itself and the pages started flipping by themselves. Melinda got up and went over to the book as it stopped. "well, that's new" she looked down at the page it stopped on "Libris?" she said before reading the page out loud.

**Libris**

**I**n the demonic hierarchies there

are none more insidious than

those who belong to this

order...for the work of the Libris

is to keep the world in Darkness

and Ignorance. The haunting

grounds of these monsters are

found wherever humans have the

potential to find unequivocal proof

of the existence of Demons.

**T**o vanquish one of their ranks, a witch

must keep this rhyme close to her heart:

**D**emon hide your evil face

Libris die and leave no **trace**

Melinda orbed a piece of paper and a pen onto the opposite page of the book. She quickly copied down the spell to vanquish Libris. When she was done Melinda put it into her pocket before orbing out of the Manor.

* * *

><p>Wyatt, Chris, and Parker walked into the library. Parker showed her cousins where Henry and Peyton were. But when they got there Madison wasn't there anymore. Just Henry and Peyton were. They were sitting at a table across from each other. Some papers, pencils, and a book covered the table.<p>

"where's Madison?" Henry and Peyton looked up at Parker, Chris, and Wyatt

"umm..." Peyton looked over at Henry who looked down at the table "...well, she left"

"where did she go" Chris asked but Peyton shrugged

"why did she leave?" Henry looked up and Parker was looking at him

"don't ask me I can't even see her" Henry said with his hands up as if he was surrendering "ask your sister who went to 'talk' to her by one of the bookcases"

"Peyton" Parker walked behind Peyton's chair "what did you say?"

"I may or may not have told her she's dead"

"now what?" Wyatt asked

"don't know" Chris replied with a shrug "when did she leave?"

"around an hour ago" the five Halliwell's all turned around at the new voice "you were right Peyton" Madison walked over to them "I went home an my family was sad and just about everyone as crying"

"I take it that's Madison" Henry shrugged but Parker and Peyton nodded.

"okay um...what exactly happened to you?" Wyatt asked "I mean I know how you-"

"I was checking out some books for my older sister" Madison told them "and then the next thing I know I have tis bad headache" she added

"what kind of books?" Parker asked

"things that have to do with the supernatural" Madison said "she's trying to prove demons and there mythical things aren't really just a myth"

"demons?" Madison nodded "well this makes sense now" Wyatt said as he sat down next to Peyton at the table.

"yeah now I know" Madison muttered

"where is Melinda?" Chris asked as he leaned against the table across from the one Peyton and Henry were working at. When he did that he accidentally touched a book that was on the table. But when he touched the book Chris was sucked into a premonition.

_Melinda was sitting on the ground up against a wooden crate. She was holding her head with her right hand as if it was hurting, but she tried to shake off the feeling. Melinda looked looked up but when she did her eyes went wide. Standing above her was an older looking man in all black. He was holding a sickle in his hands about to swing. He smiled as he swung the sickle towards Melinda, causing her to scream in terror._

Chris blinked his eyes a few times once the premonition was over. Chris looked down at the book he was touching. It was titled: The Secret World of the Supernatural. Wyatt, Henry, Parker, and Peyton were all staring at Chris.

"what did you see?" Chris looked away from the book and over to his brother. But his gaze quickly went over towards Madison.

"Madison, the thing that...killed you what did it look like?"

"uh...older, was in all black, and had a thing that ya know chopped my head off" the last Madison said a little quietly. She didn't really like thinking about how she died. "who's it gonna get next?" Chris looked back over to Wyatt

"who's not here?"

"Melinda?" Chris nodded "when?" Chris shrugged

"Madison..." Madison looked over towards Parker when she said her name "...what book were you looking at last?"

"follow me" Madison started walking away and the five Halliwell's started following her.

* * *

><p>Melinda materialized in a closet at the library. She opened the door and looked around to see where she was. She was by some bookcases. When she went to leave the closet a mop almost fell on her. She put her hands up and accidentally froze the mop in the air. Melinda took a deep breathe before moving some hair out of her face.<p>

"why?" Melinda picked the mop up and set it behind her. She figured she should find her brothers and cousins. Melinda figured they were probably where all the table are for people come to study. As she was walking down one of the aisles of bookcases, Melinda couldn't help but be drawn to one of the book on her left after she started hearing whispering in what seamed like latin. "encyclopedia of demons?" Melinda cocked her head to the side a little when she said that to herself. She glanced around to see if anybody else was around. Nobody was. At first Melinda hesitated to pick it up, after a few seconds debating with herself she finally decided. But when she touched the spine of the book she was sucked into a premonition.

_Melinda was sitting on the ground up against a wooden crate. She was holding her head with her right hand as if it was hurting, but she tried to shake off the feeling. Melinda looked looked up but when she did her eyes went wide. Standing above her was an older looking man in all black. He was holding a sickle in his hands about to swing. He smiled as he swung the sickle towards Melinda, causing her to scream in terror._

Melinda took her hand off the book and held her throat. She could feel the fear and the pain she saw herself feel. It was as if she was already living the vision. Melinda wasn't sure if she should pick up the book. he wasn't sure but something about it was calling to her. After debating about it with herself for a few more seconds Melinda decided she would. But when she did an older man was staring at her. When she saw him she couldn't help but jump a little and gasp. He caught off guard and scared her a little. "uh, sorry you scared me" Melinda glanced down at the book in her hands.

"wait" Melinda looked back at the man.

"Melinda!" Melinda went to look to the right when she heard her brothers voices. But before she had time to react the man created a portal and pulled da into it. When he grabbed her Melinda couldn't help but let out a scream. She was thrown across a room into a wooden crate, hitting her head. She held her head with her right hand, but she tried to shake off the pain. Even though she could feel thick, cold blood on her hand from her head. Melinda looked looked up but when she did her eyes went wide. Standing above her was the older looking man and he was in all black. He was holding a sickle in his hands about to swing. He smiled as he swung the sickle towards Melinda, causing her to scream in terror. She quickly put her hands in front of her face as she closed her eyes. But when nothing had Melinda opened her eyes. The man was frozen and the sickle inches away from her. Melinda let out a breathe, relieved.

* * *

><p>Madison was leading Wyatt, Chris, Henry (who still couldn't see her), Parker, and Peyton over to the book she was looking at last. When they were on the aisle it was on Wyatt and Chris saw Melinda. But before any of them could do anything she was sucked into a portal by somebody. Wyatt and Chris ran ahead of Henry, Parker, Peyton, and Madison and over to where Melinda was. Everything looked normal, nothing out of the ordinary.<p>

"wha the hell just happened?" Henry asked confused

"that's what happened to me" everyone looked over towards Madison

"what do you mean?" Wyatt asked her

"that happened to m right before I became like this"

"and premonition" Wyatt was about to say something when they heard Melinda scream. It sounded loud and as if she was in the same room as them.

"the vent" Peyton said as she pointed to a vent that Wyatt, Chris, and Parker had there backs to.

"that's from the basement" Parker added "how do we get down there?"

"not we just Chris and I" Parker glared at Wyatt

"I'm okay with that" Peyton nodded agreeing with Henry

"I have an idea on how to get down there" Chris said before closing his eyes and lowering his head. Chris astral projected himself into the basement. He saw the demon libris frozen and about to slice his sister. Melinda was on the ground backing away from him. Chris quickly went over to Melinda and helped her up off the ground.

"thanks" Melinda said "by the way next time can somebody let me know more about what the demon of the day does"

"well, technically you had the Book of Shadows...so you should have known"

"right...yeah" Melinda nodded a little before hitting Chris in the shoulder. Melinda glanced back at libris as Chris rubbed his shoulder "we should probably take care of him"

"yeah" Chis nodded "Wyatt!" within a second later Wyatt orbed into the basement next to his brother and sister.

"you guys need something?"

"yeah, um...this doesn't really last long" Wyatt glanced over at libris "so how about we get this show on the road" W yatt nodded. Melinda pulled the piece of paper she wrote she spell on out of her pocket. She held it so both Wyatt and Chris could see it, then they began chanting.

"Demon hide your evil face

Libris die and leave no trace"

Libris exploded once the spell was said but his sickle fell to the ground. It made a loud clattering sound when it hit the cement ground. The three oldest Halliwell's all signed in relief that is was over. Well this vanquish was over they knew there was many more to come. Wyatt put his hands by Melinda's forehead healing her wound she got when she hit the wooden crate.

"thanks" Wyatt nodded

"any time"

"we should probably head back up to Henry, Parker, and Peyton" Wyatt and Melinda both nodded "meet you guys up there" Chris said before astral projecting back to his body. Wyatt and Melinda both looked at each other before orbing out of the basement. They walked back over to there cousins and brother. "took you guys long enough" Chris said when he saw his siblings walking towards them.

"very funny" Chris shrugged

"where's Madison?" Wyatt asked

"she moved on to wherever ghost go to move on" Peyton replied

"so what now?" Parker asked

"well, I should probably get back to Halliwell's since I in the middle of a shift when you called" Melinda said

"yeah mom's probably pissed you left" Melinda nodded before she started to walk away

"see ya later" Melinda waved to her cousins and brother without bothering to turn around. Wyatt then turned to his cousins "where are you guys gonna go now?"

"I'm staying here to study" Peyton looked over at Parker, who rolled her eyes

"I guess I am too" she said

"I'm probably gonna see what my sister are up to" Henry said "cause ya know there always up to something...well, Tam is most of the time"

"very true" Wyatt, Chris, Henry, Parker, and Peyton started to walk back to the table Parker and Henry's stuff was at.

"where are you guys gonna go?" Peyton asked Wyatt and Chris

"magic school" Wyatt said "told my dad I'd help him out today"

"the club" Chris leaned up against the table next to the one Peyton sat down next to, Parker sat down across her. Henry grabbed his jacket off the table. But at the moment he didn't feel the need to put it on. He just didn't want to forget it for the second time that day. "get ready for tonight"

* * *

><p>Melinda walked through the doors of her mothers restaurant. The cool breeze she felt when the doors opened was refreshing to her, because once she walked in Melinda cold smell the delicious food that was being made. Melinda noticed her mother over by the register. she quickly went over to her. Melinda waited patiently while Piper checked out a small family. She smiled when a baby waved and smiled at her.<p>

"have a good day" Piper said with a smile to the family

"you to" the mother said to Piper

"hey, sweetheart" Piper said with a smile

"hey, momma" Melinda leaned up against the other side of the counter "I have a question"

"hmm"

"Is it okay if I take rest of the day off?" Melinda asked with a smile

"after you took off for hours?" Piper asked

"Wyatt called, demon and a ghost, I almost got my head cut off, ya know the usual" Melinda shrugged. Piper rolled her eyes at her daughters sarcasm.

"do I even want to know?" Piper loves all three of her children

"probably not" Melinda shook her head. Piper knew there was more to the story but she was going to ask. Her children are young and its there to make there own decisions. She's made her fair share of mistakes when she was younger. It's just a matter of time before her children do, but when they do she knows she'll be there for them.

"alright, I'll call one of you cousins or something"

"love you momma" Melinda said as she leaned over and hugged Piper

"love you too" Piper let out a chuckled when Melinda let and ran out the door. She went outside and over to the side of the building. There she orbed away from Halliwell's and into the middle of Angel's living room. Melinda looked around for Angel, she found him in the kitchen. She orbed in behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. Angel jumped a little but once he saw Melinda he smiled.

"hey beautiful" Angel kissed Melinda. He was actually glad she was here because he wouldn't admit it but he did miss her a little bit.

"hi handsome" Melinda said when he pulled away. She couldn't help but smile. Ever since this morning when she found out that Angel felt the same way about her as she felt about him she's been in a good mood. Other than when libris almost killed her. But seeing him again made her want to just be with him.

"I didn't expect to see you again today"

"you want me to leave?" Melinda asked. Angel didn't want her to leave, for the first time in months he didn't have to avoid Melinda. She knew how he felt and he knew how he felt.

"never" he kissed her on the cheek as she leaned up against the counter. "so what did Wyatt want you for earlier?"

"ghost" Melinda replied "I had to find the spell to vanquish the demon that killed her, I almost got my head cut off, we said a spell that vanquished the demon, then I came over here"

"you almost got your head cut off?"

"don't ask" Melinda shrugged "but I came here because we were in the middle of a conversation earlier, till it was interrupted"

"I remember that conversation" Angel leaned up against the counter next to Melinda

"and you remember my tattoo?"

"I do" Angel nodded with a grin thinking about the tattoo he saw while she was sleeping.

"wanna see it again?" Angel's smile grew.

"really?" Melinda nodded "now?" Melinda nodded again. Angel leaned over capturing Melinda's mouth with his. She almost instantly kissed him back. Her her arms went around his neck while his hands went to her waist. When she wasn't paying attention Angel shimmred into his bedroom. He pushed her onto the bed causing Melinda to giggle. Angel smiled at her as he pulled his shirt over his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone that's been giving me ideas. They do help a lot and if you could keep giving me ideas that would be fantastic. <strong>

**Again thank you to everyone that has commented, favorite, or followed this story**

**But please, please, please keep the comments coming. I love reading them to know what everyone thinks or wants to happen**

**I'm gonna try and update as soon as possible, I promise. And I hope everyone that as read likes it**


	16. Saving A Brother

**Sorry its been so long since iv'e updated. This past month I've been sick multiple times, had a birthday, been working on a wiki type thing for this story, and thinking about the direction I want this story to go in. Don't worry I definitely haven't forgotten about this story though. As for the wiki thing the link to it is uploaded onto my profile. From now on all pictures and stuff I post will be on there, under season 1. I also figured out how this season will end and the next one will begin.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16: Saving a Brother<span>

June-25-2028

Its been close to two weeks since Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda went up against Libris. For the most part this have been pretty calm with the demon activity. They still have been going after Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda. Just not as much as usual.

Chris was sitting on the steps of the staircase that lead into the sitting room of the manor. He was sitting at the bottom near the ground staring at the ground. Chris was waiting for Wyatt to turn on the electricity back on. A little over an hour ago there was an earthquake and then there was the aftershocks. When it happened Wyatt was in the kitchen and Chris was in the living room. In between things breaking the powers went out. Chris sat in silence thinking about everything that's happened in just the last half hour.

"is it on?" Wyatt yelled from the basement

"no!" Chris yelled back. Silence filled the air again after that. A few minutes later the lights came back on though.

"how about now?"

"yeah" Chris yelled back as he got up off the step he was sitting on. Chris couldn't believe the way there house looked. In the sitting room the table was knocked over along with everything that was on it. Including a vase with flowers in it, so there was shattered glass on the ground. The couch was knocked over and now leaning up against the coffee table. The cushions were in different parts of the room. That were on each side of the couch was knocked over, along with the lamp that was on each table. Glass surrounded the tables and some was under the couch and near the coffee table. he end tables tThe grandfather clock was shattered once again on the ground. The pictures that were hanging on the walls were now slanted, crooked, knocked off the walls and surrounded on by glass on the ground, or have cracks in the glass. "this place is wreck" Chris said to himself."I don't even want to know what the rest of the Manor looks like" Chris added as he started looking around the Manor at all the damage. Without Chris noticing Wyatt came back up from the basement.

"you know I just cleaned this place yesterday" Chris turned around and looked at Wyatt who was walking towards him

"well now we have to clean it again...and fix some damages" Wyatt signed as they walked over to the tipped over couch. Wyatt on one side and Chris on the other. They lifted it off the coffee table and put it the way it's supposed to be. Chris set one of the cushions on the couch and Wyatt orbed the other one next to it.

"cheater" Chris muttered. Wyatt shrugged in response though

"well, that just leaves the rest of the house" Wyatt said looking around at everything that was destroyed and shattered pieces of glass almost everywhere. It was then that he realized they owned a lot of breakable things.

"I have an idea to speed things up" Wyatt eyed his younger brother carefully

_"let the object of objection become a dream_

_as I cause this seen to be unseen"_

Within a matter of seconds everything was back to the way before the earthquake. Chris looked back at his brother who did not look pleased

"what?" he asked confused

"personal gain" Wyatt reminded him

"hey, we save the damn world pretty much like everyday, so they can cut us some god damn slack" Wyatt rolled his eyes. None of the Halliwell children liked all the rules there are with magic. "want some coffee?" he asked changing the subject. Wyatt nodded in defeat before the two brothers walked out of the sitting room and into the kitchen. Chris not to far ahead of his brother went over to the coffee pot. Wyatt on the other hand went over and leaned up against the island and looked out the window.

"I thought you had to go to Halliwell?" Wyatt asked

"I'm going to in a few minutes" Chris replied as he orbed two coffee mug onto the counter.

"Wyatt.." Wyatt quickly turned around and looked behind him when he heard somebody whisper his name. But when nothing was there Wyatt started to get suspicious.

"Chris" he hummed in response not bothering to stop what he was doing "did you hear that?" Chris stopped set the pot of water down on the counter, turned around and looked at Wyatt confused.

"hear what, Wy?" Chris asked confused

"uh...I guess it's nothing" Chris shrugged and went back to making the coffee. For some reason Wyatt a feeling he was being watched. He kept looking back behind and couldn't help but feel drawn to the basement.

* * *

><p>Over an hour ago there was an earthquake. and then the after shocks When it happened Angel and Melinda were coming out of the kitchen. Some pictures fell off the walls, a lamp in the dining room fell onto the table smashing a vase. A few chairs fell over when the lap fell onto the table. But by now the broken glass was in the garbage and, the pieces from the roof that fell onto the table when the lamp fell are in the garbage too. The lamp was sitting The lamp was in the corner by the window and the flowers were on the counter that led into the kitchen. The chairs were back back to being right side up like they were before the earthquake.<p>

Melinda was sitting next to Angel on the couch in his living room. They were watching a horror movie that Angel picked out. Melinda covered her face in Angel's chest every time something scary happened.

"why did you pick a scary movie?" Melinda asked threw Angel's t-shirt. He wrapped his arm around her holding Melinda close to him "you know I don't like horror movies"

"you've seen scarier things than this at your house" Melinda lifted her head and stuck her tongue out t him. She got up off the couch and sat on Angel's lap. So her back was to the tv. "now I can't see the tv" Angel said with a light laugh that turned into a smirk.

"what are you going to do about it?" Angel placed his hands on Melinda's hips and pulled her closed to him. There lips once again collided and moved together. After a few seconds Melinda wrapped her arms around Angel's neck. She smiled into the kiss, and he couldn't help but smile to. They stayed like that enjoying each others company and just being together. Until a few minutes went by and Melinda felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket. Without breaking away from the kiss Melinda took her right hand away from Angel's neck and took her phone out. Angel signed when Melinda broke the kiss. "one second?" Angel nodded before muting the tv. He watched as she accepted the call and put the phone to her ear. "hello...umm..why?..." While Melinda listened to the person on the other end talk Angel leaned forward and rested his head on her shoulder. "...yeah I guess I can meet you there..."

"you leaving?" Angel whispered. Melinda looked down at Angel as he sat back up.

"yeah" She whispered back with a nod "umm I can be there in..." Melinda paused for a second "what time is it?" she whispered to Angel. He took out his phone and checked the time.

"almost five-thirty" Angel whispered

"about three minutes or so...okay see you soon" Melinda hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket. When she was done she looked back up at Angel who was playing with her long dark hair.

"who was on the phone?" Angel asked as he twirled a strand of Melinda's hair

"your brother" Angel stopped playing with and kissed her hand

"what'd he want?"

"me to meet him at Halliwell's" Melinda replied looking down at her hand that was intertwined with Angel's.

"are you gonna come back later?" Melinda shrugged. She didn't know how long she was going to hang out with Nic. Also if it's too late she'd probably head back to the Manor and go from there. If she was being honest she hasn't really been there lately. Melinda's been spending most of her time with Angel and hasn't really been around her brothers...or most of her family lately.

"maybe if it's not too late" Angel nodded understanding, he didn't like sneaking around. But if either of there brothers found out they both knew they would definitely would not be happy and be pissed. at them.

"okay" Melinda lightly kissed Angel on the lips before orbing away. She materialized in one of the stall in the bathroom at Halliwell's. She opened the door and walked out of the bathroom and into the dining area of Halliwell's. Melinda spotted her friend at the bar with a glass in his hand. Melinda walked behind him and put her hands over his eyes.

"guess who?" Nic smiled at the voice

"mom?" Melinda hit him in the shoulder.

"cute, Nicky"

"thanks, Prudence" Nic said as he rubbed his shoulder "let's go sit down at a booth" Melinda nodded. Nic grabbed his drink and the two walked over to a near by booth.

"so what's up?" Melinda asked as she sat down across from Nic

"I wanted you to be the first to know something" Melinda looked at Nic confused "don't yell at me but I'm thinking about dropping out of college"

"why?" Melinda asked confused "I thought you wanted to get your bachelors degree to be an teacher"

"I do but its become harder and harder" Nic defended himself "and what about you?" Melinda looked t Nic confused "all though out high school you wanted to be a journalist because you like to write" Melinda looked down at the table "you went to college for about three years and then dropped out" Melinda looked up at Nic she had a feeling he was going to bring that up. Up until her miscarriage she was in college to become a journalist. But afterwards she finished the rest of that year. But in between fighting demons she was barely passing this year. So she dropped out in mid February right before there car accident. She never actually told her family so the only people who know are Nic and Emily.

"well..."

"well nothing you gave up and I'm going to too" Melinda didn't want Nic to give up on his dream like she did

"what if I went back to college?" Nic looked at Melinda surprised he didn't think she would ever go back.

"you would?" Melinda nodded

"but if I do you have to finish getting your bachelors degree and become a great teacher" Nic rolled his eyes at his long time friend

"you got yourself a deal, P" Nic and Melinda leaned over the table and shook hands.

* * *

><p>Wyatt was sitting at the table in the kitchen with the book of Shadows in front of him. Ever since earlier when he heard somebody say his name he hasn't been able to stop thinking about it. He keeps looking over towards the basement thinking about how the voice sounded earlier. Why did he hear hear somebody say say his name? Who said it and what do they want? A million questions like these ran through his mind, one after another. While Chris was in the shower Wyatt grabbed the book to look through it. He figured if he told Chris he would think he's crazy or something. So Wyatt figured he would see if it happens again.<p>

"why are you looking through the book?" Wyatt looked up and saw Chris looking at him

"umm...just browsing through it" Wyatt shrugged "nothing else really to" Chris could tell his brother wasn't telling him the whole truth. But he was going to be late if he didn't hurry, and Chris knew if something was really wrong Wyatt would tell him. Chris felt his pocket and when he didn't feel his keys he went over to the stove because he left his keys on top of it. As he was grabbing his keys his hand touched a picture on the wall by the basement door. Chris gasped when he was thrown into a premonition.

_A younger looking Phoebe was slowly walking into the basement with an atheme in her hand. She looked scared and as if she was about to cry. Also a younger looking Piper and Prue were in the basement. A black shadow was surrounding Piper and Prue. The black smoke sounded as if it was laughing._

_"I am light" Phoebe stuttered as white lights started to swirl around the shadow that was surrounding Piper and Prue. "I am one to strong to fight...return to dark where shadows dwel...you can not have this Halliwell"_

_"keep it going Phoebe" Prue said before looking back at Piper_

_"go away and leave my sight..and take with you this endless night" the shadow screamed in horror as it went into a crack in the basement. Piper and Prue went over to Phoebe as she sat down on the step she was sitting on._

Chris pulled his hand away from the picture before looking at it. It was a picture of his mother, aunt Phoebe and Prue. It took him a few seconds to remember the conversation he was having with his older brother. "right well I'm going to head over to Halliwell's to talk to mom"

"okay, see you later" Chris nodded trying to figure out why he saw what he saw before leaving the kitchen and heading to his car. On his way out the door he got shocked in the doorway. Wyatt went back to flipping through the pages of the book.

"Wyatt..."Wyatt stopped flipping through the book when he heard that voice say his name again. He closed the book of shadows and orbed it back into the attic with a wave of his hand. He slowly walk away from the table and over to the basement door. Wyatt opened the door and carefully looked inside to see if anyone or anything was down there. He didn't see anything. Wyatt slowly walked down the steps and into the basement. Once he was down there he looked around. It was until a few seconds he noticed a huge black smoke in the corner. "I've been waiting for you" it said in a deep voice

"what are you?" Wyatt asked "and what do you want" Some of the dark smoke slowly moved closer to Wyatt.

"you will soon find out" is said as part of it went into Wyatt's nose. Wyatt tried to resist it but the smoke was stronger than him. After a few seconds the smoke that went over to him was gone and now in Wyatt. His eyes turned black for a second before turning back to normal.

"what do you want me to do?"

"kill your brother and sister" the shadow said

"no" Wyatt shook his head "you can't make me" the black smoke's deep voice laughed at him

"you don't have a choice" Wyatt couldn't take his eyes off the smoke "I'm stronger than you" Wyatt tried to resist him but the smoke made Wyatt feel as if his inside were being squooshed from the inside. He fell to the ground not taking his eyes off the black smoke.

* * *

><p>When Chris walked into Halliwell's he saw his mother talking to Paige by the kitchen, and Tamora waiting at a table. He started walking over to his mom till he heard somebody say his mane behind him. Chris turned around and saw Marina walking towards him. She was wearing a long green dress that showed off a small baby bump<p>

"hey, what's up"

"have you seen my brother?" Marina asked "I need to talk to him and he isn't returning my calls"

"no" Chris replied "but most likely he's somewhere with my sister" Marina nodded

"do you know where she is?" Marina asked hopefully. Chris shook his head, Marina signed

"lately...no" Marina looked at Chris confused

"what do you mean?" she asked

"nothing...she just hasn't been around much the past few weeks" Marina nodded

"you guys looking for Nic and Melinda?" Chris and Marina turned around to see Tamora looking at them. She was holding a dirty plate in one hand and a drink in the other. Marina nodded answering Tamora's question.

"yeah" replied Marina "have you seen them?" Tamora nodded

"Nic got here about an hour ago and Melinda showed up not that long after that" Tamora explained "when she got here they went in the back to am empty booth" she added

"thanks" Marina said before Chris and her took off to the back. Chis and Marina found Nic and Melinda sitting across from each other at a booth in the back like Tamora said. They were talking but Chris and Marina couldn't hear what they were saying. "hey, I've been calling you" Nic and Melinda looked up at one out of two of there older siblings.

"uh, sorry I've been busy" Nic replied

"hey, what time is it?" Melinda asked changing the subject

"when I left the Manor it was a little after seven" Melinda nodded "why?" Melinda shrugged before getting up out of the booth. When she did Marina sat down across from her brother.

"see how late it is" she looked away from her brother and over at her friend "I'm gonna head home I'll see you later" Nic nodded

"call me later" Melinda nodded'

"will do" Chris started walking away but Melinda followed behind him "hey" Chris turned around and looked at his sister "did you drive here?" Chris nodded "how long are you going to be here?" Chris shrugged

"I don't know I need to talk to mom and then run to the grocery store" Melinda nodded since she didn't take her car here and she didn't feel like orbing she had no way back to the Manor. But she figured since Chris drove over here maybe he could give her a ride back to the Manor. "why can't you orb home?"

"I don't want to" Chris rolled his eyes but sometimes she could be a pain in his ass. "never mind I guess I'll just walk"

"your gonna walk back to the Manor from here?" Melinda nodded "Its like an hour walk"

"I'll be fine" she assured her protective brother "I can protect myself you know"

"I know just be careful...never know" Melinda nodded to make her brother happy "I'll probably be home in a few hours or so" Chris added

"see you later" Melinda said as she walked away towards the front door

* * *

><p>On her way home Melinda stopped by Tim Hortons for a cup of coffee and some donuts. She made sure to grab the kinds her brothers like. When Melinda walked through the front door of the Manor she accidentally dropped her coffee and almost dropped the donuts, because as she walked through the doorway she got shocked.<p>

"damn it" Melinda set the donuts on the ground while she picked up the cup. "great" a frustrated Melinda said when she noticed the coffee was now stained into the carpet. "kitchen sink" the now empty coffee mug disappeared into a bunch of blue and white orbs.

_"let the object of objection become a dream_

_as I cause this seen to be unseen"_

The coffee stain in the carpet disappeared in a matter of seconds "screw personal gain" Melinda grabbed the donuts and got up off the ground. She made her way into the kitchen, but frowned when she saw the basement door open. Usually they keep the door closed when nobody is in there. Melinda squinted her eyes and the door closed shut. She went over to the table and set the box of donuts down as the basement door slowly opened. But Melinda didn't notice. As Melinda opened the box Wyatt came out of the basement. While she was distracted Wyatt made an atheme appear in his hand. But it didn't orb into his hand like normally instead it appeared in a poof of black smoke like the black shadow in the basement. Melinda walked away from the table and over to the sink to clean the coffee mug. Wyatt lowered the atheme to his side.

"I see your finally home" Melinda quickly turned around with a gasp

"Wyatt, don't scare me like that" Melinda choked out

"sorry" he apologized "uh, by any chance do you know where Chris is?" Melinda looked at Wyatt confused. She didn't know why but something seemed different with her oldest brother.

"you okay?" Wyatt nodded

"fine" Melinda still felt as if something was off "but do you know where Chris or not?" Wyatt repeated

"he said he was going to the store after he talks to mom at Halliwell's" Wyatt nodded

"I can work with that" before Melinda could say anything Wyatt plunged the atheme into Melinda's stomach. He put his hand over her mouth so she couldn't call for help. But when he touched her Melinda was thrown into a premonition.

_Wyatt opened the basement door and carefully looked inside to see if anyone or anything was down there. He didn't see anything. Wyatt slowly walked down the steps and into the basement. Once he was down there he looked around. It was until a few seconds he noticed a huge black smoke in the corner. "I've been waiting for you" it said in a deep voice_

_"what are you?" Wyatt asked "and what do you want" Some of the dark smoke slowly moved closer to Wyatt._

_"you will soon find out" is said as part of it went into Wyatt's nose. Wyatt tried to resist it but the smoke was stronger than him. After a few seconds the smoke that went over to him was gone and now in Wyatt. His eyes turned black for a second before turning back to normal._

_"what do you want me to do?"_

_"kill your brother and sister" the shadow said_

_"no" Wyatt shook his head "you can't make me" the black smoke's deep voice laughed at him_

_"you don't have a choice" Wyatt couldn't take his eyes off the smoke "I'm stronger than you" Wyatt tried to resist him but the smoke made Wyatt feel as if his inside were being squooshed from the inside. He fell to the ground not taking his eyes off the black smoke._

"shhh...it'll be over soon" Melinda's breathing got heavy as the pain got more painful. She wanted to scream but she couldn't. Wyatt helped her down to the ground keeping his hand over her mouth. He took his spare hand and closed her eyes. Once she stopped resisting and kept her shut he removed his hand and pulled the knife out of her stomach. Wyatt set the knife in her hand and moved her hand so it was on the wound. He got up off the ground and stared at his sisters dying body. "now I just need to wait for the other one to get back"

* * *

><p>Chris walked up to the front door of the Manor. In one hand was a brown paper bag with groceries in it, and in the other hand was a McDonalds bad and a gallon of went to unlock the door but noticed it was open a little. He kicked the door open some more with his foot. As he walked inside the house he got shocked again.<p>

"damn it" Chris said when he almost dropped the stuff he was holding. "Wyatt!" no answer "Melinda!" no answer again "Wy! Mel" Chris yelled on his way to the kitchen. He glanced at the grandfather clock and saw it was ten-twenty four. "they can't be in bed yet" he said to himself "Wyatt Matthew! Prudence Melinda!" Chris yelled as he wallked into the kitchen. Usually when one of them use there first and middle name they say there's back. Chris set the grocery bag and McDonalds bag on the table. He turned around to put the milk in the fridge but accidentally dropped it when he saw Melinda on the ground, and her stomach covered in blood with a knife in her hand on the wound. "Melinda" Chris quickly ran over to his sister's side. He moved her hand and the knife before putting his hands over her stomach. A warm yellow glow soon came from Chris's hands. Wyatt Dark orbed into the kitchen behind Chris. He made another atheme appear in his hand. As he lifted it to stab Chris Melinda slowly opened her eyes.

"Chris" Melinda's voice was quiet but loud enough for Chris to hear "look out" without removing his hands Chris turned around. He removed one hand from Melinda's almost healed stomach and used it to fling Wyatt across the room. He went flying into the wall dropping the atheme.

"Wyatt, what the hell is the matter with you?"

"you know it took you long enough to get here" Waytt said as he got up off the ground "I mean about two hours we could have lost Mellie" Melinda slowly closed her eyes again.

"you stabbed her!" Wyatt moved the atheme on the ground that was knocked out of his hand into his hand once again.

"she won't be the only one" Chris quickly grabbed Melinda's hand and orbed them onto the front lawn. There he finished healing Melinda's wound, she was still unconscious though. He moved some hair out of her face before getting up off the ground and head for the front door when Wyatt opened it. But just as he was about to get inside a wall of electricity formed in the doorway in front of Wyatt. Shocking Chris and sending him flying and landing on the ground near Melinda. She had opened her eyes in time to see this. Melinda sat up and went over to her brother.

"why are you doing this Wyatt?" Melinda yelled as she helped Chris sit up

"you don't live here anymore" Chris and Melinda looked at Wyatt confused "he does" for the last part his voice was deep, dark, and cold sounding. With a wave of Wyatt's hand the front door was closed.

* * *

><p>Chris opened his eyes to see that it was morning. Only because instead of it being pitch dark out now it was bright and sunny out. The events from last night came back to him...fast. Chris took a deep breath before sitting up. He looked next to him but Melinda wasn't there anymore. He looked around the front lawn and found her sitting on the steps. He rubbed his eyes as he got up off the wet grass and went over to his sister. Her hands were covering were covering her eyes so she didn't see Chris sit down.<p>

"how'd you sleep?" Melinda moved her hands and looked at Chris

"better if I was in my bed" Chris nodded

"how long have you been awake?" Melinda shrugged

"a little while" Chris nodded "I've been trying to get back inside"

"since your still out here I take it it didn't go too well" Melinda looked at Chris and nodded

"I tried three times to use the door and was flung onto the lawn each time. The I got pissed and threw a brick at the window" Chris turned around and looked at the windows "it bounced off the force field and hit me in the ribs" Chris looked at down at Melinda's side and she was holding her ribs "I'm in pain...again" Chris didn't know what to say or do at this point "what are we going to do?" Chris shrugged

"I have no idea" Chris rubbed his eyes trying to stay awake "I should have realized something was off with Wyatt. I mean you wouldn't have but I should have realized something was wrong"

"what's that supposed to mean?" Melinda asked

"you know what it means, Melinda" Chris said a little bitterly and with some resentment in his voice

"no I don't" Chris rolled his eyes "you mind enlightening me?" Chris almost laughed to himself as he got up off the step.

"you've hardly been around the past few week" Chris almost yelled "and when you are here it isn't for long and your always on your phone"

"I didn't realize" Melinda said quietly. She hadn't realized she'd been spending so much time with Angel she's been resenting her brothers. She loves Angel but she also loves her brothers. But Melinda didn't realized she's been playing favorites ever since she started dating Angel.

"I just want to know what happened to Wyatt to make him act like that" Chris tried changing the subject to something else. It wasn't till then Melinda remembered the premonition she had when Wyatt's hand touched her mouth.

"wait" Melinda hit Chris in the shoulder

"what?" he asked confused rubbing his shoulder

"I had a premonition when Wyatt touched me" Melinda explained

"I did to" Melinda looked at him confused "when I grabbed my keys I accidentally touched a picture of mom and her sisters. I saw mom and her older sister in the basement surrounded by this black smoke stuff. And aunt Phoebe was at the top of the stairs saying some spell"

"I saw Wyatt in the basement with this black some stuff. It went inside him and told him to kill us and that it was stronger than him"

"great so this black smoke thing what possessed Wyatt and wants him to kill us?" Melinda shrugged

"do you remember that spell?" Melinda asked hopefully

"not all of it" Chris replied "we need to get back into the house"

"how?" Chris rolled his eyes at his sister "Wyatt or whatever isn't going to let us inside" Chris was about to say something as a man carrying a pizza box started to come towards the house.

"follow me" Melinda followed Chris to the side of the house. The got on two trash cans and watched Wyatt open the door and let the pizza inside. "freeze them" Melinda quickly put her hands up and both the pizza man standing in the doorway and Wyatt froze. Chris and Melinda quickly ran back around to the front of the house and inside. Melinda stopped and looked at Wyatt and the pizza man.

"this isn't good" Chris stopped and turned back around to look at her

"what are you doing we need to get to the book" Chris reminded him

"Wyatt froze" Chris shrugged not understanding what Melinda was trying to tell him "Chris, good witches don't freeze" Chris's expression fell understanding what she was saying

"we'll change him back them" a determined Chris said "come on that doesn't really last that long"

"right" Melinda nodded and the two ran for the stairs. When they got into the attic Chris went for the book. He immediately started flipping through it to find the spell he heard Phoebe saying in his premonition. "did you find it yet?" Melinda asked getting impatient. Chris glanced up at her for a second before returning his gaze to the historic book in front of him.

"If I did I would have told you" Chris continued to flip through the pages "do you think the freeze wore off yet?"

"I don't know" she shrugged "I'm gonna go find out" Melinda didn't like waiting she wanted to do something to keep her occupied. Besides she knows what is up with Wyatt now and she'll be prepared for him.

"no" Chris said as she was heading for the door. Melinda turned around and looked at him

"why?"

"because I don't need you getting killed" Chris knows his sister can be reckless but always has good intentions. Her judgement isn't always good but he knows when she messes up Wyatt and him are always there to clean up her messes. But right now evil has gotten to Wyatt and she just has him. He's good but he can't keep an eye on her while looking through the book also trying to stay away from Wyatt at the moment.

"I'll be fine and I can take care of myself" Chris looked up at her and gave her the 'do you really want to go there look'. "I'll stay on the stairs and if I see him I'll run back up here" Melinda pleaded

"be careful and stay out of sight" Chris said firmly. Melinda nodded and left the attic. Chris turned the page and scanned the next two pages "Woogyman Spell?" Chris skimmed the spell to see if it was the right spell "finally" he said relieved "paper and pen" a pad of lined paper and a pen orbed into Chris's hand. He quickly started jotting down the spell.

* * *

><p>Melinda cautiously walked over to the railing. She looked around the sitting room for Wyatt but didn't see him. So she turned around to head back to Chris. But when she turned around Wyatt was inches away from. He motioned with two of his fingers and Melinda flew into the wall, knocking down a few pictures that were on the wall and down the stairs. She landed in at the bottom of the stair in the sitting room. Wyatt went over to the railing and looked down at her. When she didn't move Wyatt smiled a little to himself.<p>

"I'll deal with you later" Wyatt said before heading for the attic to find Chris. Wyatt opened the door but Chris didn't notice because he was to busy writing down the spell. Wyatt quietly closed the door and locked it. Hearing footsteps getting closer Chris realized he wasn't alone anymore.

"did you see Wyatt?"

"you could say that" At the sound of his voice Chris looked up from the book.

"what did you do to her?" Chris closed the book and shoved the paper in his pocket

"Prudence?" Wyatt smiled to himself at the thought of what happened before he came into the attic "she's uh...taking a nap"

"you better not have hurt her" Wyatt shrugged not caring

"what are you going to do if I did"

"Wyatt I know your in there somewhere" Wyatt laughed at Chris "you need to fight this thing, your stronger than he is"

"I'm stronger than Wyatt" his voice was deep, darker, and colder than Wyatt voice. "and you and your stupid little sister" He started walking closer Chris and Chris started backing away. Wyatt made a fist with his and Chris started choking. He put his hand to his throat gasping for air as he fell to the ground. Wyatt motioned with his hand and Chris went flying into the bookcase behind him. Books, papers, and whatever else was on the shelf fell on him. Chris groaned in pain as his breathing slowly came back to normal. Chris started to get up but Wyatt threw him into the table full of potions, vials, and potion ingredients. When he hit the table it broke into pieces beneath him, pieces of glass from the vials stuck to his skin.

"I can't kill him...my brothers still in there" Chris told himself. Chris went to use his elektrokinesis but Wyatt put up his force field just in time. So instead it reflected off the force field and hit Chris making him fall back onto the broken table. Through the pain Chris got up and charged for Wyatt. But he threw Chris into the table by the door that had a map and a crystal on it. The table shattered into pieces when Chris collided with it.

"give up yet?" Wyatt asked with pride in his voice.

"never" Chris replied as he rolled over onto his stomach on a pile of books, paper, writing utensils, and some glass.

"have it your way" Wyatt made a fist again and Chris started choking again. He raised Chris up so he was pinned against the wooden wall by the windows. "once you die I can go finish off your sister" Wyatt said ignoring Chris's gasps for air. He started making the fist tighter giving Chris less oxygen to breath with. Desperate Chris started making a fist to trying to use the same power against his brother. After a little while the grip Wyatt had on Chris started to loosen and he Chris took this as his opportunity to fight back. He didn't want to hurt his brother but he had to survived to save his brother...and sister. Chris tightened his grip on Wyatt and he soon fell to the ground starting to choke like Chris. But Wyatt's grip on Chris loosened enough to where Chris fell to the ground. He tried to brush off the pain and got up off the ground with out letting go of Wyatt. Chris used his free hand to fling Wyatt across the room into a small dresser with a bunch of candles on it and a chair. As he started to get up Chris threw him across the room into a mirror and a table. When Wyatt didn't get up Chris who was breathing heavy started to relax a little.

"Wyatt your my brother and I'm going to make things right" Chris said while trying to catch his breathe. Chris left the attic abut got shocked in the doorway. He quickly went downstairs to find his sister. On his way down there he saw Melinda at the bottom of the stairs. "Mel" Chris ran down the stairs and to his sister. When she didn't answer he rolled her over onto her back. There was a gash on the side of her forehead. He put to fingers to her neck to try and find a pulse. When Chris found a slow pulse, but a pulse he signed in relief that his was at least alive. "thank god" he ran a hand threw his hair trying to think what to do next.

"Christopher!"

"damn it" Chris said when he heard Wyatt's voice "I'm gonna come back for you Mel" Chris got up off the ground and ran for the basement. He flung the basement door open and orbed a flashlight into his hand. Chris took the spell out of his pocket and unfolded it.

"Chris you can't run!" Chris quickly ran down the step and into the basement. In there he shined the flashlight around till he saw the same black smoke from his premonition of his mother and aunts yesterday. But now he know its not smoke its a shadow. "Chris!" Chris turned around and closed the door shut so Wyatt couldn't come done there.

"one evil thing at a time" Chris kept one hand held out keeping the door shut. He took the paper with his other hand and began chanting the spell ,over the sound of Wyatt pounding on the door to get in. The shadow started moving closer to him as he began to chant the spell.

_"I am light,_

_I am one too strong to fight,_

_Return to dark where shadows dwell,_

_You can not have this Halliwell!_

_Now go away, and leave my sight,_

_And take with you this endless night" _

As Chris chanted the spell white lights swirled around the shadow. The light the surrounded the shadow pulled it back into a crack in the ground. It screamed out in pain as it was pulled back in the ground. Wyatt stopped pounding and black smoke came from underneath the door and in with the woogy back into the ground. Once it was finally gone Chris waved his hand and the door opened. Wyatt was standing in the doorway.

"are you going to try and kill me again?" Wyatt shook his head "good"

"I'm sorry"

"I know" Chris nodded "we should go check on Melinda" Wyatt nodded. Chris walked back up the stair into the kitchen and the two brothers went to go find there sister.

"Is she okay?" Wyatt felt horrible that he hurt either of his siblings. That was the one thing he didn't want to happen.

"last I knew she had a slow pulse" Chris could tell that didn't help "a slow pulse is better than no pulse" Wyatt nodded as they knelt down beside Melinda. Wyatt put his hands over the gas on her forehead and a warm yellow glow soon appeared from his hands. About a minute later her wound was gone and Melinda was opening her eyes.

"ouch" Wyatt and Chris both helped Melinda sit up. When she saw Wyatt she looked over at Chris "he still trying to kill us?" Chris shook his head.

"sorry about that" Melinda looked away from Chris and over at Wyatt

"as long as it doesn't happen again its cool" Melinda leaned forward and hugged Wyatt. "It's never boring around here is it?" Wyatt and Chris couldn't help but laugh at there sisters comment.

"not really" Melinda kissed Wyatt on the cheek before pulling away. Then she gave Chris a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"you know for somebody that been killed like two or three time in the past twelve hours your in a good mood" Melinda glared at Chris but ended up smiling at him

"I'm sorry I have haven't been around much lately" she said quietly. Wyatt and Chris looked at each other for a second before looking back at Melinda "I didn't realize that I was focused on something instead of paying attention to you guys" Melinda added not mentioning the something was Angel.

"it's okay" Wyatt said "but we have kinda missed you"

"I didn't miss you" Wyatt and Melinda looked at Chris "kidding...its boring with just us" Chris shrugged

"I promise it won't happen again" Melinda leaned forward and hugged both of her brother. Both boys hugged her back and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you guys"

"love you too" Both Wyatt and Chris said in unison

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone that's been giving me ideas. They do help a lot and if you could keep giving me ideas that would be fantastic.<strong>

**Again thank you to everyone that has commented, favorite, or followed this story**

**But please, please, please keep the comments coming. I love reading them to know what everyone thinks or wants to happen**

**I'm gonna try and update as soon as possible, I promise. And I hope everyone that as read likes it**


	17. Facing Reality

**Sorry, it's been a while since I've updated. I've been finishing school, taking exams, and working on another story. I've been thinking how I want this 'season' to end and I figured it out. Along with how the next one will begin. I haven't forgotten about this story don't worry. If you want to see pictures from this chapter click onto my 'wiki' that is on my profile. Go under season 1 and the links will be under this chapters tittle.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17:Facing Reality<span>

July-9-2028

The Heavens

Sandra walked over to Odin, Jonnah, and Kheel when she saw the talking. The three male elders were quietly talking among themselves. When Sandra reached them she pulled back the hood on her robe, revealing her face. Odin, Jonnah, and Kheel looked away from each other and over at her.

"what are you three talking about so quietly?" Sandra asked politely but sternly

"the charmed ones" Jonnah replied

"what about Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell?" she asked

"Kevin had a vision about the future" Sandra nodded "but the world was in shambles" Sandra looked at them confused but nodded anyways "there bond as siblings was broken and evil had taken over"

"so, the three of them need to change before that can happen" Odin added on to what Kheel explained

"they will never listen to us" Sandra reminded them

"we realize that" Odin said with annoyance in his voice "but they will listen to each other"

"what are you going to do?"

* * *

><p><span>The Manor<span>

It's been a few weeks since the woogyman turned Wyatt evil. Now Chris was laying on the couch in the living room flipping through the channels. He was wearing jeans, a grey short sleeve t-shirt, and a dark green hoodie over it. A few minutes Melinda got home with a few bags of groceries. She went in the kitchen to put them away and make dinner. Wyatt on the other hand just got out of the shower and was now in his bedroom getting dressed. Chris continued to flip through the channels as Wyatt came downstairs into the living room. His hair was still wet and he was wearing dark jeans, a wool light brown long sleeve, and a beanie.

"hey" Chris stopped flipping through the channels and looked behind him at Wyatt

"hey" Chris repeated

"what's that smell?" Wyatt asked

"Mel bough some groceries...so I think she's cooking" Chris replied with a slight grin. The one thing Melinda got got from there mother that the boys didn't was her talent of cooking. When she was little Melinda would help Piper cook diner and help out in the kitchen a lot. Wyatt and Chris both thought it was a perk of having her live at the manor if there mother didn't anymore.

"do you know what she's making?" Chris shook his head "I'm gonna go find out" Wyatt said before leaving the living room. Chris turned back around chucking a little to himself. He went back to flipping but when he stopped on a the new he was thrown into a premonition.

_The tv at the manor was streaming live footage from the forest, from April-26-2038. Chris was standing on a pile of wood and his hands were behind him around another tall piece of wood up against his back. The wood he was standing on was wet. There was a man in front of him and he threw a match down at the wood before backing away. Wyatt were standing in front of a tree holding a crying Melinda as the two watched there brother be consumed by flames. Chris screamed as the flames became unbearable._

Chris came out of the premonition and whined at the feeling of burning. It was the first time he'd actually felt something in a premonition and it felt real to him. When he opened his eyes he looked at himself remembering the flames. Wyatt and Melinda left the kitchen and came out into the living room when they heard there brother. They went went over to Chris- who was now sitting up, and sat down next to him. Melinda was wearing a long light orange skirt, a tight low cut white tank top, a light colored jean jacket over the tank top, and a pair of orange ankle strap wedge sandals. Her hair was half up half down, the ends were curled, and in the back it was being held together by an orange flower. Melinda on Chris's left and Wyatt on his right.

"what happened?"Wyatt asked

"are you alright?" Chris shook his head trying to calm down his breathing.

"I saw my future" Chris said after a few seconds "I'm burned alive...and you guys just watch" Wyatt and Melinda looked at each other confused. The three of them always have each others back and would never let anything happen to the other two. So, why would they just watch Chris be burned?

"we just watch?" Melinda asked surprised. Chris nodded "why?" he shrugged

"how'd you even get the premonition?" Wyatt asked curiously

"I was flipping through the channels and it happened when the tv was on the news" Chris replied still breathing a little heavy "and I could feel it- the fire, the pain, the heat"

"but why would we just stand there and watch?" Melinda asked changing the subject back to her previous question "that can't be right"

"that's what I saw" Chris looked down at the ground thinking about what he saw

"there's no way we'd ever let that happen though" Wyatt tried to assure Chris "not in the past, present, or future"

"but what did I do- or what am I going to do?" Wyatt and Melinda didn't really know what to say. Neither of them could picture hurting anybody or anything, well except for demons. But other than that they could picture Chris doing anything, like break the law or something.

"let's go find out" Chris looked up from the ground. Wyatt and him looked at Melinda confused

"what do you mean?" Chris asked confused

"were witches there has to be a spell or something" Melinda suggested "maybe there's something in the book"

* * *

><p>Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda left the living room and went upstairs to the attic. The walk up there was pretty much quiet. The three of them were all caught up in there own thoughts. Wyatt opened the attic door, but when they walked in the pages of the Book of Shadows were flipping by themselves.<p>

"how are they flipping by themselves?" Wyatt asked. Chris and Melinda shrugged as the three of them walked over to the book

"what page is it on?"Melinda asked ignoring Wyatt's question

"a spell to bring us back from the future" Wyatt replied

"maybe mom and her sister probably already used the spell to go to the future" Melinda said when the other page was empty. "we could try and make one up" she suggested and Wyatt nodded

"alright, were going to need a date and we could burn it as we say the spell-"

"wait" Wyatt and Melinda looked up from the book and over at Chris "time travel isn't something we should mess with"

"Chris, we are talking about your life...that might be at stake" Wyatt reminded him sincerely

"I know Wyatt" Chris took a deep breath "I'm just saying maybe we should think this over a little bit, that's all"

"Chris, you probably had that premonition for a reason. So maybe this is what were supposed to do this- say this spell and go to the future" Melinda suggested trying to reason with him. "and maybe going to the future is the only way to find out why you were...there" Chris already saw what was going to happen and wasn't sure if he wanted to relive it.

"maybe I didn't do anything. Maybe it was a demon, or a set up, or some trap" Chris suggested

"do you really want to wait ten years to find out?" Wyatt asked him seriously. Chris looked down at the ground and sighed. He didn't have a very good feeling about this. "okay then" Wyatt picked up the book and started walking over to the table with all the potions, a cauldron, and ingredients. "Chris, were going to need a date" he said as the three of them kneeled down on the ground.

"um, April-26-2038" Chris replied "so, April-16-2038, a little over a week before it happens"

"that should be enough time" Wyatt handed Chris a piece of paper and he wrote down the date on it.

"I wonder how I look" Melinda said as she fixed her jacket. Chris slowly turned his head to look over at her a little confused.

"Mel, you look fine. But right now isn't the time-"

"not now" she said interrupting him "I mean in the future. When we went back to 09' we were little. But now were gonna see ourselves ten years old. That's a big difference. Imagine all the vanquishes and...maybe relationships" Melinda said the last part thinking about Angel. They'd only been dating for almost a month, will they still be together in ten years? What will they have been through in ten years? Do people know about them in ten years? Questions like those ran through Melinda's head.

"well, were going to find out" Wyatt grabbed a match as Chris held the paper over the cauldron. He lit the match and set the fire at the edge of a bottom corner of the paper. Once it started burning Wyatt set the match in a glass of water he left up here yesterday. The three began chanting the spell.

_"Hear these words,_  
><em>hear the rhyme<em>  
><em>We send to you this<em>  
><em>burning sign.<em>  
><em>Our future selves<em>  
><em>we'll find,<em>  
><em>In another place and time.<br>Show us answers,  
>we have questions to<br>Guide us on this journey so,  
>we will no longer have aggression"<em>

White light orbs consumed Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda when they were done saying the spell. The paper Chris was holding was dropped from his hand and fell into the cauldron. The lights went up in the air taking them to the future.

* * *

><p>The white light orbs traveled into the living room of the manor. They turned into Wyatt and he floated into his future self, who was laying on the couch. Wyatt was wearing dark jeans, a white elbow length dress shirt, and sneakers. Wyatt's hair was a little longer and curlier, he also had some facial hair. He opened his eyes and sat up looking around. Wyatt got up off the couch and went over to the mirror to see how he changed. He jumped a little when there was a knock at the door. Wyatt walked out of the living room and over to the front door. There was a women with long wavy dirty blonde hair and wearing a flower printed dress was looking back at him.<p>

"Beth?" Wyatt was surprised to see her. Beth was Wyatt's high school girlfriend. He met her when he was little at magic school because she's a witch like him, minus the whitelighter part. They started dating in freshman year but broke up the last few weeks of there senior year. He hasn't seen her since...till now. Wyatt had always regretted letting her get away.

"is Sophie ready?" the women asked

"Sophie?" Wyatt repeated. He didn't remember anything that has happened the last ten years

"our daughter, Sophie" Wyatt's eyes widened "you promised she'd be ready by one fourty-five so I could take her to friends house"

"umm-"

"mommy!" Wyatt turned around and a little girl was running towards them. She had short bright blonde hair, and was wearing a pink shirt with a dog on it and dark navy colored jeans. Beth knelt down and the little girl ran into her arms.

"hey, baby girl" Wyatt watched as Beth kissed her cheek after they pulled away "did you have fun at daddy's?" Sophie nodded

"yeah" she turned around and looked at Wyatt. She smiled at him and he smiled back "he took me to the park and I met one of his charges" the smiled on Beth's face soon faded away

"great sweetie" she tried sounding happy but Wyatt knew she wasn't by the tone of her voice. "why don't you wait in the car while I talk to daddy" Beth said as she got up off the ground.

"okay" Sophie nodded before turning around and running into Wyatt's arms. She wrapped her small arms around his waist and hugged her back. "I love you, daddy. See you next month...I wish I could see you sooner though" Sophie whispered to him. She let go of Wyatt and walked past her mother, down the steps and to Beth's car.

"what's the matter with you?" Wyatt looked at Beth confused "I know it's terrible what's happening with Chris and everything. Even though you haven't talked to you brother or sister in years. But you promised you would keep Sophie out of that world. I mean god Wyatt quit putting you stupid charges before you daughter. I know you it was your choice to give up your wiccan life to be a full time whitelighter. But for once in your life start putting your family first" With that said Beth started leaving but turned around when she was by the first step outside "and you wonder why we got divorced"

"we got divorced?" Wyatt hadn't even realized he said that out loud

"we got divorced six years ago, when Sophie was six months old" Beth told him starting to get angrier "god, have you been drinking again?" Beth rolled her eyes before turning around and walking to her car not turning around to look at Wyatt. She walked over to the backseat door to where Sophie was. Sophie waved goodbye to Wyatt and he waved back, before Beth closed the door. When Beth was walking over to the driver side Wyatt walked back inside closing the door behind him. He couldn't believe what Wyatt had told him. Beth's voice echoed in his head- _Even though you haven't talked to you brother or sister in years._ Why wouldn't he talk to Chris or Melinda, there his baby brother and sister. Why would he abandon his wiccan life to become a full time whitelighter? When did he meet up with Beth...or become a father and get married- well divorced. He was so confused.

"and more news on the Christopher Halliwell execution..." Wyatt snapped out off his thoughts when he heard the tv mention Chris. He walked back into the living room and watched the tv. "in just a few minutes we are going to talk to Richard Rodriguez and count down till the witch burns in six hours. Now back to Hector Goldmen with sports-"

"six hours?" Wyatt said to himself "we were supposed to come a little over a week before it happens"

"Wyatt!" he heard Melinda's voice calling him. Without hesitation he orbed out of the Manor and to his sister.

* * *

><p>The white lights traveled into a bedroom of a home. They turned into Melinda and she floated into herself, who was laying on the bed. Melinda was wearing a black low cut tank top and light colored jeans. Her hair was wavy and shoulder length. She opened her eyes and took a few seconds to realize where she was. Melinda got off of the bed and started looking around the bedroom. On the nightstand next to the bed she picked up two picture that caught her eye. It was a picture of her in a hospital bed holding a baby wrapped in a light blue blanket. In the picture she had short straight hair similar to her hair in 2038. The other picture was of her her in a hospital bed again but this time holding a baby wrapped in a light pink blanket. Except her hair in that picture was long and wavy like it is in 2028. When she was looking at the pictures she noticed a wedding ring on her finger.<p>

"mommy" Melinda turned around to see a little girl walking towards her. She was wearing a long sleeve white shirt with black stripes and leggings. Her hair was dirty blonde and in long pig tails. Melinda looked down at the picture of her holding a baby girl then back up at the little girl. All Melinda could think was the little girl looking at her was beautiful.

"yeah?" Melinda knelt down so she was the little girls height.

"daddy wants you in Derek's nursery" the little girl said "he can't find Derek's new onsie" Like Wyatt Melinda didn't remember anything that has happened the past ten years. Except now she knows she's a mother and has a husband. She didn't know what to say to the little girl. And she didn't know who she was married to or where this nursery was.

"why don't you lead the way" the little girl nodded. Melinda got up off the ground, set the pictures back on the nightstand, and followed the little girl out of the bedroom. They walked down the hall to an open door. Inside the walls were painted tan, there were two windows, a white crib next to one of the windows, a matching white dresser, a blue chair and foot rest that matched the curtains, and a nightstand next to the chair. Standing with his back to them was a man in front of the crib.

"daddy" the man turned around and Melinda's eyes widened, it was Angel. He was wearing a burgundy long sleeve shirt, dark jeans, and sneakers. His hair was longer too. "can I hold Derek?" Melinda leaned up against the door frame and watched. She couldn't believe she marries Angel and they have kids together.

"sit down" Angel told her. She ran over to the chair and sat down. Angel leaned over the crib and picked up a small sleeping baby boy. He walked over to the little girl and set him in her lap. "remember to watch his head, Piper" she nodded looking down at the baby. Melinda glued her eyes on the two kids. She was named after her mother and he was named after his father. Angel turned around and looked over at Melinda. "I'm going to talk to your mommy, okay"

"okay daddy" she replied cressing the babies hand

"Prue" she looked away from the kids and over at Angel. She was surprised to hear him call her by her first name. The only person who has ever really called her by her first name is Nic. Sometimes her parents, every now and then Emily, and rarely her brothers.

"yeah" she said as he walked over to her

"I found the onsie but do you know where the pack of pacifiers are?" Melinda didn't know what to say other she didn't really know anything that was going on.

"can we talk..." she glanced over at the Piper and Derek "...privately?"

"uh, yeah" Angel nodded before turning to look at Piper and Derek "Piper" she looked up at him "we'll be back in a few minutes, okay?"

"okay" she nodded. Angel and Melinda left the nursery and headed back into the bedroom. Melinda closed the door behind them once they were in.

"what's up" Melinda turned back around from the door and looked at Angel. He was sitting on the edge of the bed. She had no idea what she was going to say but she needed to tell him the truth.

"okay I'm just going to come out and say it" Angel looked at Melinda confused "the Melinda you isn't the one you know. I'm from the past ten years ago"

"huh?" Melinda went over and sat down next to him on the bed

"this morning Chris had a premonition of him being burned. Wyatt, Chris, and I said a spell and now were here...in the future" Angel opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. So Melinda kept talking. "except I have no memory of the past ten years"

"what?"

"I know it sounds crazy but its the honest to god truth" Melinda tried convincing him.

"your serious?" Melinda nodded "you really have no memory about the last ten years?" Melinda nodded again "a lot's happened since then"

"I can tell" she said raising her hand showing him her wedding ring "you mind filling me in?" Angel took a deep breath

"everything went downhill once Wyatt found out about us. But we agreed we had to tell because yo were pregnant with our daughter. Saying he was pissed would be an understatement. He told you to choose between him or me and you chose our baby and me. You moved out of the manor and in with me into my apartment. Around that time Chris was dating a women, little did anyone know she was a demon. Around the time our baby was born she turned him evil and the following year they became parents. But umm, we haven't talked to Wyatt since 2029 and once Chris chose a demon you stopped talking to him. Then when you were four months pregnant with our daughter we moved out here...to Los Angeles" Angel explain. He took another deep breath before looking over at was looking down at the ground absorbing everything he was telling her.

"what about Chris?" Melinda asked Angel not looking up from the ground.

"eight months ago from what I heard Chris killed a man trying to find his daughter and ex. Then about five years ago when there daughter...Lexi was about two, I guess she took Lexi in the middle of the night and took off on Chris. From what I've heard Chris has been trying to find them ever since. She won't let him have contact with her and won't tell him why. Apparently he found a lead but when he killed him a man a mortal caught him. His ex turned him in as a witch and now Richard Rodriguez has sent him to be burned at the stake. You being Chris's sister they checked you to see if you were a witch. They didn't figure out you were a witch, but you haven't used your powers in years. Not long after that you found out you were a little over two months pregnant with out son" Melinda looked up from the ground and at Angel.

"what about the kids?" Angel looked at her confused

"what about them?"

"why Piper and Derek?" Melinda asked

"umm..." Angel didn't know how to tell this next part "...in early 2028 your mom was killed by a warlock" Melinda's face dropped, her whole life her mother has been pretty much invincible. She didn't understand how she could die. And if she dies in early 2029 that's soon. "to honor her you wanted to name her Piper after your mom. Then her middle name is Nicole Nicole because you and my brother Nic stayed close. Then our son Derek was born a little over three weeks ago. About a month before that my dad was killed by uh, manticores. I wasn't really doing good till he was born. It was your idea to name him Derek and it was my idea to give him the name Leonardo for his middle name after your dad" Melinda nodded

"what about there powers?" She asked thinking about them being part witch, part whitelighter, part manticore.

"uh, you bound all Piper's powers when you were pregnant with her. You thought she would be safer that way. Then when you got pregnant with Derek you did the same thing. Not only because of his safety but also because of everything going with the witch trials"

"I have to find Wyatt" Melinda said after a few minutes of silence

"I can take the kids over to Nic and P.J.'s if you want to call him" Angel suggested. Melinda looked at him confused "there uh, married" Melinda nodded "Just us call him once I'm gone" Melinda nodded again and Angel got up and left the bedroom. She waited a couple of minutes before getting up off the bed. She went back into the nursery and when Angel, Piper, and Derek weren't in there she closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. Everything Angel told her she couldn't believe. They have to change this future so it doesn't happen. She closed the door and walked through out the house till she got downstairs. Melinda stopped in the living room.

"Wyatt!" a few seconds later blue and white orbs appeared in front of her. They materialized into Wyatt. At first she was a little surprised at how he looked "hey"

"hey" Wyatt repeated "how's uh...your life?"

"I'm uh...married and have kids" Wyatt nodded and scoffed a little "what?"

"I'm divorced and have a daughter" Melinda laughed a little and he glared at her "but what really bothers me is I apparently haven't talk to you or Chris in years" Melina nodded

"and the Charmed Ones are...dead" Wyatt nodded "we need to get to Chris"

"do you know what happened to him?" Melinda nodded

"short version- he chose a demon girl over us and she turned him evil. He knocked her up, she ran off with the kid. he's been looking for them for the pas five years. He found a lead and killed a man only to get caught. Now his punishment apparently is to be burned at the stake on live tv" she replied. Melinda gave Wyatt a few minutes to absorb the information.

"how'd you find that out?" he asked her. She knew she couldn't let him find out about Angel.

"I had a chat with my husband" He looked at her carefully "but um, if were in our future bodies Chris probably is to"

"we have to hurry he's supposed to...die in less than six hours..." Wyatt glanced up at a clock that was on the wall "...at about eight tonight"

"we were supposed to be here a little over a weeks before it happens" Wyatt nodded

"I know that" Wyatt said a little louder than he meant to. he took a deep breath before continuing "let's go back to the manor and check the book for that returning spell that was in the book earlier" Melinda nodded

"yeah" Wyatt and Melinda both orbed out of her house and back to the Manor. All both of them wanted was to get back to there time and lives.

* * *

><p>Wyatt and Melinda materialized in the attic at the manor. They quickly went over to the podium where the Book of Shadows use to be. Wyatt and Melinda looked at each other confused.<p>

"where's the book?" Melinda asked looking at Wyatt

"why are you looking at me?" Wyatt asked

"well, apparently I don't live here and neither does Chris" she pointed out. The Wyatt remembered what Beth said about him being a full time whitelighter and giving up his wiccan life. "crap"

"what?" It came out a little louder than Melinda intended

"Beth said I was a full time whitelighter and gave up my wiccan life" Melinda's eyes widened

"so where the hell is the book of shadows?" she touched the podium and gasped when she was thrown into a premonition of the past.

_Melinda was standing in the attic but in the past. She watched as Wyatt walked into the attic and walked over to the podium. Wyatt looked like he did from 2028 but just a little older. He took the book off the podium and walked behind him over to the window. He knelt down in front of an old looking chest. Wyatt orbed a key into his hand and unlocked it. He set the book inside it before locking it back up. Wyatt threw the key up in he air and put up his right hand. Orbs surrounded the key before it exploded. He got up off the ground and orbed away._

Melinda gasped breathing heavy coming out of her premonition. She looked over at Wyatt before walking over behind them over to the chest. She knelt down in front of it like Wyatt did in her premonition.

"you put it in here" Melinda told him. Wyatt knelt down beside her and looked at the chest.

"it's locked" he looked over at her "do you know where the key is?" Melinda nodded "where?"

"you destroyed it after locking it in there" Melinda told him and he sighed in frustration "almost like moms exploding power...except with orbs" Wyatt turned his head to look at Melinda

"how the hell are we going to get it?"

"we could orb it out" Melinda said in a 'duh' tone. Wyatt rolled his eyes at her sarcasm

"Book of Shadows" there was a blue glowing light before orbs appeared in Wyatt's hands. Seconds later the orbs turned into the Book of Shadows. Wyatt got up off the ground followed by Melinda. He set the book on the podium and opened the book, flipping to the page the returning spell. Only to find that it was no longer there like the spell to go into the future. "where's the spell? Why's it gone?"

"If it can only be used one that means we've already used it" Wyatt slammed the book shut sighing in frustration again "so, we have no way have"

"no shit, Melinda" Wyatt said starting to raise his voice

"calm down" Melinda almost yelled "we'll find a way but we need to find Chris" Before Wyatt could say anything there was a knock at the door. Wyatt and Melinda shared a glance before leaving the attic and heading downstairs. Wyatt walked over to the front door and Melinda stood behind him. He opened the door to reveal Beth again.

"did Sophie leave her-" Beth's eyes widened when she noticed Melinda "Melinda? What are you doing here?"

"uh" Wyatt turned back around and looked at Melinda

"mine as well tell her...the truth" Melinda told Wyatt with a shrug. Wyatt nodded and turned back around to come face to face with a confused Beth.

"tell me what?" Beth asked

"umm how do I put this?" He glanced back at Melinda and she shrugged "okay, um the Wyatt and Melinda you see aren't the ones you know" Beth looked at Wyatt even more confused

"obviously because you two have talked in about nine years" Beth replied with a little more attitude than necessary.

"were from 2028 not 2038" Wyatt tried explaining "and we have no memory of the last ten years. Chris had a premonition about himself being burned at the stake. We said a spell and now were here"

"that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard you say and I've heard you say. And believe me I've heard you say-" Beth was cut off by Wyatt grabbing her by her wrist, pulling her close, and kissing her. Melinda turned her head to the side trying not to watch, feeling very uncomfortable. Wyatt moved his hands to her waist while Beth moved her around his neck. They pulled apart a few seconds later remembering Melinda was still there. "you haven't kissed me like that since-"

"June-6-2021" Wyatt said interrupting her "the day you broke up with me. The last time I saw you. And if you still believe me believe what you just felt"

"you guys don't really know what's happened the past ten years?" Beth asked after debating where or not she should believe them. Both Wyatt and Melinda shook there heads.

"well, I know we are divorced and have a six..." Beth nodded telling him he was correct about Sophie's age "...year old daughter and were divorced. Oh and haven't talked to my brother or sister in years."

"I'm married, have two kids, haven't talked to my brothers in years, and live in L.A" Melinda said chiming in the conversation

"you had another baby?" Beth asked getting off topic

"I guess" Melinda shrugged "but, we need to get to Chris. He only has till eight" Wyatt glanced back at her and nodded

"you guys can not orb in there" Beth tried warning them "you two were already check out by Richard Rodriguez. He didn't figure out you two were witches but to get to Chris you are going to have to use magic"

"we can't leave him there, Beth" Wyatt told her thinking about how Chris is doing "he's our brother...and were not going to let him die" Beth closed her eyes thinking for a few seconds. If Wyatt was found out to be a witch they would come after Sophie and her. If Melinda was found a witch they would go after Piper, Derek, and Angel. Angel...that could work.

"why don't you ask your friend Angel to go check on Chris?" Beth glanced at Melinda not knowing what all she knows about the last ten years.

"Angel!" Wyatt called. Seconds later a faded shimmer appeared, turning into Angel. "Uh, we need your help" Angel glanced over at Melinda but she tried to avoid his gaze

"long story short Melinda and Wyatt from 2028 and now in our Melinda and Wyatt's bodies" Beth told him. She had a feeling he already knew but she knew Wyatt couldn't know about Melinda and Angel...not yet. Angel nodded looking at Beth and trying to avoid Wyatt.

"can you go to Chris?" Angel looked away from Beth and over to Melinda. He nodded before shimmer-fading away.

* * *

><p>Chris was sitting on a room with hardly anything in it. There was a metal chair in the center of the room, and a metal bed in the corner with a thin blanket and a flat walls were black, there was a lamp above the chair but it wasn't on, and instead of a cement wall like the other three there was a translucent on looking at a hallway. On the floor was a tray full of either beans or potatoes he wasn't sure. A guard threw in in there a slot at the bottom of the translucent windowwall. He was sitting crisscrossed on the bed looking at the wall opposite of him at a bolted shut door. He was wearing a tan short sleeve shirt and a black jumpsuit. The jumpsuit was pulled down to his waist. His hair was no longer shaggy instead it was a buzz cut.

"Chris" he turned his head when he heard Angel's voice

"Angel?"

"hey" Angel hadn't talked to Chris in years since he turned evil. But right now Chris didn't remember any of that.

"where's Wyatt and Melinda?" nobody there would talk to Chris or tell what is going on. All Chris wanted to do was get the hell out of there and go back to 2028 with his older brother and younger sister.

"Chris, I'm sorry but there not coming" Chris glared at Angel "nobody is going to rescue you"

"what are you talking about?" Anger started to brew inside Chris

"I really wish you could remember what you did" Angel started and Chris looked at him confused "eight years ago you turned evil because of a girl. Not long after that she became pregnant with your daughter. Five years ago she took your two year old in the middle of the night and has been running and hiding from you ever since. She won't let you have contact or anything. for the past five years you have been looking for them. Eight months ago you found a lead on them. Except you didn't like when the man told you so killed him- cold blooded. You got caught and she turned you in as a witch and now Richard Rodriguez is going to burn you at the stake. If he finds any witch anywhere now he has them killed on the spot. But he's making you pay the most because the man you killed was his younger brother" Angel explained to Chris

"that-that can't be true. I don't believe it" Chris couldn't believe what he was hearing "I wouldn't turn evil or abandon my brother or sister"

"then believe what you see" Angel took out an old piece of a newspaper. It was an old article about the death of 'Remi Rodriguez' Chris took the paper from him and was thrown into a premonition.

_Chris was holding Remi by the neck choking him. Remi gasping for air but he only got less. Chris's eyes turned black and he threw Remi across the room into the wall. Remi went through the wall landing in pieces of wood and dry wall. Chris walked over to Remi as he groaned_ _in pain. He made a tight fist before turning. As he did Remi gasped for air feeling his lungs collapse and his heart stop. A smile crept on Chris's face once he was dead. Chris turned around only to come face to face with none other than Richard Rodriguez. _

"oh my god" Chris said when he came out of the premonition "what have I done?" Chris looked back up at Angel only to see him shimmer-fade out. Leaving Chris alone again. "Angel!" Chris yelled up at the ceiling "Somebody Help Me!"

* * *

><p>Melinda was sitting on the couch in the living room in her lap was the Book of Shadows. Wyatt and Beth were in the dining room talking. She looked up from the book when she heard footsteps coming towards her. It was Angel.<p>

"where's Chris?" Melinda asked when she noticed Chris wasn't with him

"prison where he belongs" Angel replied

"Angel, you were supposed to bring him back here"

"no, I said I'd go to him" Angel corrected her "I explained to him why he has to die and what he did"

"your signing his death wish" Melinda was starting to get angry. The only part of this future she liked was that Angel and her were still together and had a family. Other than that she didn't like it and just want to get Chris and get back to 2028.

"if he doesn't die the persecution, execution, and deaths will continue" Angel tried to explain to her "do you want _our_ kids to grow up in a world surrounded by violence and to be punished more than they are for there heritage by death?" Angel whispered to her so Beth or Wyatt wouldn't hear. Melinda looked down at the ground trying to avoid Angel "It has to end with Chris" Melinda took a deep breathe and put up both hands in frustration.

"like hell it will" Melinda said to a frozen Angel. Melinda walked away from Angel and sat back down on the couch. She closed her eyes and put her hands in her face. She took a deep breath thinking about everything that has happened today. Wyatt and her had to get to Chris. "Wyatt" there was no answer. She looked up from her hands "Wyatt" Melinda called again but there still was no answer. She got up from the couch and went into the dining room. Her eyes widened when both Wyatt and Beth were also frozen like Angel. "did I do that?" Melinda went over to Wyatt and hit him in the shoulder.

"ow" he rubbed his shoulder "what was that for?" he asked looking at Melinda till he saw Beth...frozen. "is Beth frozen?" Melinda nodded "how? Did you-"

"I have no idea" Melinda said interrupting him "I froze Angel and when I came in here you two were frozen too"

"wait why did you freeze Angel?"

"he didn't bring Chris back and he said he wouldn't" Melinda replied "we have to get him ourselves"

"are they going to stay frozen?" Wyatt asked referring to Angel and Beth as they walked back into the living room..

"if they know what's good for them they will"

"we are now only minutes away before the witch, Christopher Halliwell burns..."Wyatt and Melinda quickly went back into the living room hearing Chris mentioned on the news "...now lets hear a few words before the witch is brought out"

"what time is it?" Wyatt quickly looked down at his watch

"7:52" he looked over at Melinda "we have to go" Wyatt grabbed Melinda's hand and orbed away. There brother had less than ten minutes before he was put to death. They had to hurry.

* * *

><p>Wyatt and Melinda materialized in front of Chris's holding cell. He wasn't there. Quickly they orbed outside where it was supposed to happen. They materialized behind a tree. They carefully looked behind it to see Chris coming. There were guards surrounding him, his hands and feet were chained. There were cameras and people everywhere. Diagonally from the tree they were hiding behind was a pile of wood and a large piece sticking. They took Chris over to the too and tied his hand behind it. A man took a can of gasoline and poured it all over the wood Chris was standing on. While he was doing that Richard Rodrigez was talking into one of the cameras in front of them. The man glared at Chris before taking out a match and lite it. As he was about to throw it onto the wood Melinda quickly put her hands up and everything froze. Melinda hit Wyatt again unfreezing him.<p>

"let's go" Wyatt nodded. They moved away from the tree and over to Chris.

"Chris" Chris turned into a bunch of blue and white orbs. He disappeared and reappeared in front of Wyatt and Melinda. She hit him like she hit Wyatt unfreezing him.

"what happened?" Chris asked confused

"later let's just get the hell out of here" Melinda orbed the chain off of his hands into hers

"wait" Chris yelled making them jump a little "I can't leave"

"what are you talking about?" Chris wiped his eyes before looking at his brother

"I deserve to be here- or my future self does" Wyatt and Melinda looked at Chris confused

"if anything he should be the one to die..." Wyatt pointed over toward Richard Rodriguez "...not you. You wouldn't really hurt anybody"

"but I did" Chris wiped away a tear "not only did I kill a mortal in cold blood. But I turn evil and heartless"

"he's not going to stop, Chris" Wyatt said "he'll hunt down our families and everyone we are related to. If anything he should be the one that gets punished" Wyatt looked down at his hand

"Wyatt, don't do it" he looked up at his hand and back up at his brother "don't become a murderer too...it has to end with me"

"Chris" he looked away from Wyatt and over at Melinda "then blame the women that turned you evil"

"it won't change anything" A few more tears fell from his eyes but he didn't wipe them this time. Tears were heavy in Wyatt's too and Melinda had already been crying. "I realize I crossed the line and you guys have to realize it too"

"there's no way in hell we are leaving without you"

"Wyatt, you were right I had that premonition for a reason. To warm us about our future and how the decisions we make now can effect it. I guess not to stop it like we thought, but to learn and understand why this has to happen. Why you _will_ let this happen...I don't want to die..but I don't want you or anyone else to die because of me" Wyatt and Melinda pulled him in for a hug. Chris wrapped an arm around Wyatt and his other around Melinda. The three of them held each other close not wanting time to move forward. Chris turned his head and kissed Melinda's temple. Then he pulled away and took a good look at his brother and sister. "I love you guys"

"love you too" Wyatt and Melinda whispered in unison. Chris orbed himself back onto the wood and wrapped his arms around the pole again. Tears rolled down all three of there cheeks. Mascara and eyeliner ran down Melinda's cheeks ans some went in her mouth. But she didn't care or bothered to wipe it away. Wyatt pulled Melinda back over by the tree. Chris nodded towards them trying to stay brave. Against her will Melinda put her hands back up unfreezing everything. The man dropped the match and Melinda let out a scream when fire grew. Chris closed his eyes and cringed a little at the scream Melinda let out. Wyatt pulled her into his so she wouldn't see and let her crying in his chest. Chris tried to not let the pain her was in show because his brother and sister were there. When the fire grew and started to consume Chris Wyatt looked away not wanting to see. Chris was coughing as the smoke got into his the lungs. The pain became to unbearable and he was reliving exactly what he didn't want to. Chris let out a painful bloody scream when the flames became too unbearable. White light orbs glowed inside Wyatt, Chris, and lights flew out of them and went towards the sky.

* * *

><p>The white light orbs traveled into the living room of the manor. They turned into Wyatt and Melinda, Wyatt was still holding her. Wyatt was back to wearing dark jeans, a wool light brown long sleeve, and a beanie. His hair was also back to being a little wet. Melinda was back wearing a long light orange skirt, a tight low cut white tank top, a light colored jean jacket over the tank top, and a pair of orange ankle strap wedge sandals. Her hair was half up half down, the ends were curled, and in the back it was being held together by an orange flower. Wyatt opened his eyes sighed a little in relief when he saw they were back in the manor. Tears were still filled Wyatt's eyes. A mixture of tears, eyeliner, and mascrra ran down Melinda's cheeks.<p>

"Mel" they pulled apart and looked at each other "were back home" Melinda nodded

"how?" Wyatt shrugged

"no clue" Wyatt and Melinda looked around when they noticed Chris wasn't there "Chris" Wyatt called. there was no answer

"you don't think he-" Melinda stopped half ay through her thought not wanting to finish it

"Christopher!" Wyatt called again. A few seconds Chris walked into the living room. He walked over to them only to be pulled into a hug. Melinda rested her head on his shoulder. "we thought you were gone"

"I was...or will be" Chris fought back some tears remembering the feeling of the flames and the pain "I burned" The three of them pulled away and looked at each other before Chris continued "I could feel the flames on my skin, the pain, and then I was in the dining room. I have no idea what happened" The image of Chris being burned was and will always be in the back of Wyatt and Melinda's minds.

"It's okay were home now" Wyatt tried to comfort him

"but when?" Melinda grabbed the remote off the coffee table and turned on the tv. It turned on to the news, the same thing that triggered the premonition Chris had.

"wait" Melinda and Wyatt looked at Chris "that's what I was watching when I had my premonition. Were back right before everything happened"

"why?" Melinda asked the question they were all thinking

"maybe because the spell worked" Chris and Melinda looked at Wyatt confused "we wanted to find out what Chis did. And like you said Chris, maybe you received that premonition to warm us about our future and how the decisions we make now can effect it...easily" Wyatt suggested "so, maybe we came back to prevent that future from coming true"

"but why did we return to this day?" Melinda asked. Both boys shrugged

"good question"

"how are we supposed to prevent it?" Chris asked changing the subject "I mean I know I fall for some girl and she turns me evil. But how are we supposed to prevent that?"

"we stick together" Wyatt replied "no matter what. That means we have to listen to each there and look out for each other. And not let any girls...or guys come between us. We have to protect each other" Chris and Melinda nodded. The smell from kitchen made Melinda remember she almost done baking when they left.

"I should probably go check on the cupcakes I was baking" Melinda started walking away from her brothers

"can I have one when your done?" Melinda stopped walking and looked back at them.

"yeah" she nodded

"me too?" Wyatt chimed in. She nodded again before heading in the kitchen. She went over to the oven and decided to give them a few more minutes. Melinda walked over to the table when she heard her phone ringing. She took her phone out of her purse and put the phone to her ear.

"hello?"

"hey, beautiful" Melinda smiled a little to herself at the sound of Angel's voice "so, I was thinking why don't you come over later" Melinda looked over at the clock on the oven. It was 12:50 p.m.

"how about I orb over there in about seven?" she decided after everything that has happened today she should spend sometime with her brothers. And after everything Chris told her a few weeks ago when they delt with the woogyman, she realized she needed to find a balance between her brothers and Angel. But one thing she does know is there secret can not come out.

"okay, I can't wait" Melinda smile grew a little

"see you later" Melinda heard the faint sounds of footsteps getting louder "I'll call you back later"

"alright" She quickly hung up the phone and threw it back in her purse. Melinda went over to the oven and opened it as Wyatt and Chris walked into the kitchen. With a blink of her eyes the tray orbed from the oven onto the island.

"personal gain" she turned around and rolled her eyes

"whatever" Melinda wined "do you guys want one?" Wyatt and Chris nodded before walking over to the island. Chris walked over to the cabinet and grabbed some plates. "do you think I should frost the rest?" As Chris set down the plates Wyatt went over to the fridge and took out the frosting. He handed it to Melinda "I take that as a yes?"

"yes" Wyatt and Chris replied in unison. Melinda looked from Wyatt to Chris before taking the can of frosting from Wyatt.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Melinda had her first astral premonition and Wyatt used combustive orbing.<strong>

**Thanks so much to everyone that has been giving me ideas. They really do help and if you keep giving me ideas that would be great.**

**Once again thanks to everyone that has commented, favorited, or followed this story**

**But please, please, please keep the comments coming. I like to know what people think or what know what you want to happen**

**Now that school is over I'm going to try and update more often. And I hope everyone that has read likes this story.**


End file.
